AMOR POR CONVENIENCIA?
by ELOWYN3
Summary: Qué pasa si te casas por conveniencia? Surgirá el amor en medio de la locura? Humor, adventura, drama y romance en una sola historia que espero sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**¿AMOR POR CONVENIENCIA? **  
(Serie de Inuyasha.)

I

Inuyasha Taisho se juró así mismo no tener consideración alguna cuando de mujer se tratara. -¡Ellas son el cebo hacia la perdición!- Gritaba para sí. Su orgullo estaba herido y su bolsillo vacío.

Era una noche fría de octubre y no cesaba de llover a cántaros. Inuyasha había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras caminaba empapado en la mitad de la calle, sin importar atravesárseles a las carrozas que a esas horas de la noche pasaban.

-Maldito el día en el que mis ojos se posaron en tí. Maldita la hora en el que el destino permitió encontrarnos. Maldita tú y tu codicia. Maldita...¡No, no,no, maldito mi instinto al percibirte como presa fácil!- Dijo esto último de rodillas y sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza. No se había percatado de que se encontraba en medio de un charco, ni de que un coche venía a toda velocidad hacia él. El chofer del transporte no podía divisar con claridad su camino debido al impetuoso clima y al semental asustado que al escuchar un sordo relámpago, había tomado carrera desde hace veinte cuadras atrás llevando por delante lo que se encontrara y que afortunadamente no había pasado víctima alguna...hasta ahora.

Inuyasha sintió algo abalanzarse hacia él, seguido de un golpe en su espalda y el peso de un bulto en su pecho. El cochero siguió derecho sin ser conciente de la casi víctima del caballo descarriado. En cuestión de segundos, él recobra sus sentidos y al abrir sus ojos observa a una obscura y húmeda capucha que cubría el rostro de alguien. Taisho, que aún no se recuperaba de su airosa y depresiva condición de segundos anteriores, permitió que su sangre terminara de hervir y le llegara a la cabeza.

Con un brusco movimiento, apartó de él al extraño en incógnita. Éste al ver la violenta reacción de su joven protegido, se puso sobre sus pies y se apartó unos centímetros…pues así lo indicaba su sexto sentido.

El colérico hombre lanza un puño en la boca del estómago de sus supuesto oponente y continúa así en las otras partes del cuerpo del pequeño bulto, quien también recibió los golpes en el rostro, cayendo así inconciente en el mismo charco en el que cierto joven anteriormente se encontraba de rodillas en un monólogo berrinche.

-¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! ¡UN MALDITO LADRÓN. POR SI NO SE HABÍA ENTERADO ESTOY EN BANCA ROTA IMBECIL! Oh, como lamento decepcionar a un vagabundo que buscaba algo de valor.- Decía con sarcasmo y al mismo tiempo proporcionaba unas patadas al desmayado.

Qué desconsiderado he sido con aquellos que han leído hasta aquí. Permítanme presentármeles como su humilde narrador. ¿Qué cómo me llamo? Mi nombre no tiene importancia alguna, puesto que soy el encargado de ilustrar con palabras la continuación de ésta historia.

¿Han escuchado ustedes la expresión: El hombre sólo es grande cuando está de rodillas ante su creador? Pues si creen en ello, hacen muy bien. Porque muchos pueden estar de rodillas… pero con el ego intacto. ¿Qué? ¿ Me preguntan qué tiene que ver lo anterior con la historia? Pues es una actitud constante de uno de nuestros protagonistas que usted mi querido lector deberá descubrir a lo largo del camino…y ahora si me permite, daré referencias físicas de uno de los personajes.

Inuyasha Taisho es un joven de aproximadamente 26 años. Es el menor de la familia y tiene un medio hermano por parte de su padre y en el que comparten la misma tesitura en cuanto a físico. Él es de Piel blanca, cabello plateado y lácidamente indomable. Mide aproximadamente 1.80 mt y es el dueño de dos hermosas orbes ámbares.

Las mujeres que lo conocieron, lo describían como un galán cuyo rostro fué tallado por los mismos ángeles de Dios; otras decían que era un querubín que escapó del cielo y bajó a la tierra para deleitar la lujuriosa mirada de muchas…y de muchos también. Vale aclarar que entre gustos no hay disgustos, y aquellos caballeros de extrañas costumbres, lo describían como el adonis de ésta generación. Y ya que mi trabajo no es juzgar, continuaré con mi narración…

-¡OYE! ¿Qué te sucede si ese pobre acaba de salvarte la vida? Él te estaba quitando del camino porque venía una carroza sin frenos- Gritó una mujer de unos cincuenta años desde una ventana del segundo piso que había presenciado todo desde allí.

Inuyasha no respondió. En su interior afloraba la culpa. Necesitaba desahogarse y lo hizo de la manera y con la persona equivocada.

Algo brillante que colgaba del cuello del inconciente llamó su atención. Se acerca a su víctima y girándola suavemente descubre una cabellera larga de hermosos rizos negros como la noche y a un delicado semblante masacrado. Observa a su alrededor y a cinco cuadras, borrosamente alcanza a notar un hotel. Después de cerciorarse de que la joven aún tuviera pulso y estuviera respirando, la tomó en sus brazos y reinició su camino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(He hecho algunos cambios con los personajes para llevar a cabo mi historia, como por ejemplo en el físico. Para Aome decidí que su cabello fuera rizado en vez de liso como también en el color de sus ojos. No les cuento más. Mejor descúbranlo por ustedes mismos…besos.)

Trataré de hacer pronto la continuación, pero primero me interesa los mensajes que me quieran enviar al respecto.


	2. Chapter 2

**A mis lectores querio agradecerles por su tiempo, y de paso a saludarlos ya que no lo hice en el primer capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado este fic y les advierto que actualizo por días y no por semanas..así no tendrán que esperar tanto tiempo para continuarme leyendo. A todos ustedes muchas bendiciones.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero sí la historia...**

**II**

En la ciudad de Kincherdof se aproximaba la media noche. Desde 1873 no se veía tanta intensidad de la lluvia, en donde las calles prácticamente se debían cruzar en barca.

- Si continúa lloviendo así nos convertiremos en la sucursal de Venecia - Decía la señora Catrumpe mientras limpiaba sus lentes con la media luz que ofrecía su farola ya a punto de apagarse. Su nombre de pila era Alice Catrumpe. Su apellido lo heredó de su cuarto esposo y unas cuantas acciones del club burgués FRANCOIS, de la capital de Filadelfia. Él era 45 años mayor que ella. De por sí, sus anteriores cónyuges también rebosaban su edad que correspondían entre 50 y 60 años. A decir verdad, éste último era el más joven de todos. A medida que ellos morían, le concedían a la siempre viuda una parte de sus herencias. Digo que una parte porque la otra tenía debatirla entre los muchos hijos legítimos, ilegítimos y demás ex-esposas.

La viuda Catrumpe de joven, era conocida por sus extravagancias. Y por ese pequeño detalle fué gastando lo heredado de sus matrimonios. Llegando al quinto piso de su edad, compró una casa grande de muchas habitaciones para alquiler que nombró como su apellido "Hotel Catrumpe".

La señora Catrumpe estaba terminando de limpiar sus lentes con su paño de seda, cuando ve a un joven entrar de golpe a la residencia con alguien en brazos.

-Éste no es lugar para recién casados. -

-La joven que traigo no es mi esposa. Cayó inconciente después de…-Decía el albino casi en un murmullo y guarda silencio.

- ¿Después de…?- interrogó la viuda Catrumpe que al acomodarse sus lentes contempla mejor la escena: Un apuesto caballero de melena plateada que llevaba en sus brazos a una joven de cabellera larga y rizada, con moretones en el rostro que se tornaban cada vez más oscuros.

-¡Válgame Dios! ¿Qué le pasó a la criatura?-

-¿Va a darnos un cuarto o a interrogarme toda la noche?- El joven Taisho dijo esto exasperado… su temperamento guardó calma, cuando vió a la señora tomar las llaves que se encontraba colgada en la pared y la farola de media luz.

-Vengan- Dicho esto, la pareja sigue a la dueña y ama de llaves quien les guiaba hasta el cuarto 205 que quedaba en le fondo del corredor.

Ya en la habitación, Inuyasha recuesta a la doncella en la cama mientras que la viuda Catrumpe iba por unas toallas, medicamentos y agua limpia.

-Estas yerbas sirven para la inflamación y estas otras para desinfectar. Lo primero que debe hacer es limpiar su rostro. No es nada grave.- Dice esto la viuda mientras ponía los implementos en las manos del joven y poco después se dirigía a la puerta. Ya a punto de salir ella pregunta de nuevo:

-¿La conoce? ¿Sabe quién le hizo eso?- Al ver que el interrogado no daba respuesta alguna prosiguió:

-Sea quién le haya pegado, no hay resentimiento que valga guardar. El rencor es una carga pesada, además de innecesaria.-

Inuyasha tenía enfocada su mirada en el medallón que colgaba del cuello de la inconciente mientras escuchaba una puerta cerrarse tras de si. Las últimas palabras que le fueron dirigidas, sonaron como ecos en sus pensamientos, para luego apresurarse a tomar las toallas limpias y humedeciéndolas, prosigue a limpiar con cuidado el golpeado rostro de la joven.

Mientras hacía su oficio con mucha diligencia, tiene la oportunidad de detallar el semblante inocente en donde trata de adivinar cómo sería éste sin los moretones que actualmente lo acompañaban. En su detallada observación, pudo apreciar las delicadas facciones de la chica; un rostro carifileño, nariz pequeña y respingada, espesas y largas pestañas, cejas pobladas y unos refinados y rojizos labios. Las orbes ambarinas del joven se posan especialmente en esta parte.

-Con tantos golpes me alegra no haber reventado esos pétalos de rosa.- Con la yema de sus dedos, tocaba los labios de su víctima. Acto seguido, sacudió su cabeza y retomó su labor para aplicar las medicinas a los moretones.

Aunque la joven también tenía golpes en otras partes de su cuerpo, Inuyasha no se permitió desvestirla para atender a sus heridas. No importaba cuán resentido estuviera con el sexo opuesto, él no era un canalla como para tomar venganza contra una inocente.

Las espesas y largas pestañas, permiten revelar unos ojos tan azules y profundos como el cielo. El par de azulejos trataba de reconocer lo que había en su alrededor, pero su sentido visual se posaron en una ancha espalda que iba caminando hacia la puerta. Su olfato percibió un olor a yerbas y alcohol dirigiendo así la cabeza hacia una mesa de noche que lo acompañaban unas especias, toallas y una vasija con agua. La joven trató de levantarse, pero el dolor en las diferentes partes del cuerpo la obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

-Espero que esto pague los días en la residencia y el servicio requerido- Dijo el albino pasándole unas argollas de oro a la viuda Catrumpe.

-¿Cómo está la joven?- Preguntó ella abriendo la palma de su mano para recibir las joyas.

-Ya atendí a sus heridas como me indicó- Respondió Inuyasha mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-¿No va a esperar a que se despierte?

-No.- Dijo él de manera cortante. -He tenido suficiente por una noche. El resto se lo encargo a usted.-

El joven salió del edificio sin dejar rastro alguno, mientras dejaba atrás a una señora embelecida con unas joyas de oro.

El anciano Taisho se encontraba postrado en la cama desde hace meses. Por su garganta no podía pasar bocado alguno, no importaba cuán apetitoso fuera.

-Abuelo, ¿Me habías mandado a llamar?- El aludido giró su cabeza a la puerta en donde ve a un joven elegante y apuesto. Por unos instantes creyó verse en el espejo años atrás…muy pero muy atrás. Esos días juveniles en donde sólo se sentía hombre por la cantidad de mujeres que podía llevar a la cama en tan sólo una semana.

Su personalidad de casanova fué heredado especialmente por su nieto menor, como también sus rasgos encantadores que expelaban feromonas en todo momento.

-¿Dónde habías estado mujeriego engreído? Hace dos días que te estoy esperando.-

- Estaba…resolviendo unos asuntos- Respondió el joven con una burlesca sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Esos asuntos tienen que ver con corcé de belleza exótica por cortesía de Miroku?- Preguntó sarcásticamente el anciano, en un intento de afirmar su sospecha con el interrogante.

-No he venido a hablar de mis intimidades. Dime que deseas.- Respondió el joven en un tono algo cansado.

-Bien hijo…mi día de partir lo veo cada vez más cerca y…

- ¿Vas a viajar a Londres en esas condiciones?- Interrumpió el albino mientras se giraba a ver la cara de su abuelo.

- ¡NO ME REFIERO AL VIAJE DE LONDRES! Niño caprichoso; y no interrumpa a tus mayores.-

-Perdón, no sabía que las momias merecían respeto- En tono burlón.

- ¿A quién llamas momia engreído mal nacido?-

-Uuuyy, que susceptible amanecimos hoy, Lord Mioga Taisho. Ésa actitud déjesela a las mujeres; y tú, más bien dime por qué o para qué estoy aquí- Dijo rascándose la cabeza y bostezando.

-Bien, por lo visto tampoco llegaste anoche a dormir…y quién sabe en cuál casa de tus mujerzuelas te quedaste- Resoplando en un suspiro- Te venía diciendo que mi día de partir lo veo cada vez más cerca y necesito hablar seriamente de las reglas que exijo para dejarte como mi único heredero.-

-Abuelo…mmm…eso me lo dijiste hace cuatro años desde que arribé a tu mansión. No importa si ves tus días contados, porque estos de alguna extraña manera se extienden.-  
Inuyasha decía esto mientras se iba sentando en el mueble más próximo y estira sus piernas. Lord Taisho se indigna ante la indiferencia de su nieto. Y con el vapor saliendo de sus oídos por la furia, tajantemente le recrimina:

-¿Crees que permitiré, que un pelagatos como tú haga añicos mi fortuna como lo hiciste con la de tu padre?

El joven se levantó de su cómoda posición para acercarse a la ventana que se encontraba medio abierta. No pasaría de las seis de la mañana y él ni siquiera se había acercado a su habitación en toda la noche, ni tampoco en las anteriores.

El último comentario de su abuelo, le arrebató el poco sueño que tenía y entonces…la recordó a ella: Ojos negros como la noche y cabello largo y lácido como el de él. El primer día que la vió, fue en los esponsales de la hija de la señora Archie. Después de la ceremonia religiosa, dió inicio el banquete…

Él estaba rodeado de doncellas, solteronas, viudas, divorciadas y futuras divorciadas… …y casadas. Inuyasha siempre había tenido la facilidad de entablar y sostener una conversación aún más con las del sexo opuesto. Se tratara de política, negocios, caza u otro tema trivial de conversa, él era un excelente orador. Nadie se aburría de él, pues hacía uso de un extenso léxico que podría dejar anonadado a cualquiera.

El joven Taisho, así como a su medio hermano mayor, fué adiestrado en el campo militar, caza, esgrima por su abuelo y en el arte de los negocios y la diplomacia fué instruido por su padre. Debido al estilo de vida en el que el menor de la familia fué educado y sumando su atractivo, hacían de él, un hombre confiado y con el ego trepando en la estratosfera.

Recuerdó cómo él se acercó con paso decidido a la pelinegra que se debatía entre probar el vino o el pedazo de filet Mignon de su plato.

-El filet es más delicioso cuando es recién preparado y el vino sabe mejor después de unos años - Decía esto el joven arrogante mientras extendía su mano a la doncella para ir al salón de baile. Ella a su vez respondió al comentario con una sonrisa aceptando así su proposición.

Un baile llevó a otro baile, una copa a otra copa, una noche a otro día, un día a una semana, una semana a unos meses y unos meses… a un altar, en el que Kikio Sukino caminaba a paso lento con un vestido blanco y un manto que cubría su rostro…

Los recuerdos de Inuyasha se vieron interrumpidos por la tos seca de su abuelo, quién iba tomando sorbos de agua. Éste le dirigió una inquisidora mirada al observar el rostro nostálgico de su nieto.

-Quiero asegurarme de que reorganices tu vida antes de morirme- agregó el anciano.

Con semblante interrogatorio - ¿Reorganizar mi vida?-

-Sip- Contestó el anciano de forma tajante y divertida a la vez.-

Inuyasha lanzó una carcajada que se escuchó por toda la habitación…- De acuerdo Shamán iluso y entrometido, ¿Qué sugieres?-

El viejo canoso bebió otro sorbo de agua como si quisiera alargar el silencio antes de terminar el suspenso y finalmente dice – Casarte…mmm… de nuevo- roló los ojos como si se tratara de lo más obvio y natural.

Inuyasha al inicio creyó que se trataba de una pésima broma; pero al ver que su abuelo no corroboró sus últimas palabras, su enojo rebosó la cordura y respondió:

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Deliras? o juegas ¿Qué te hace pensar que me quiero casar otra vez?-El abuelo, de la manera más tranquila continúa con la conversación a pesar del estado endemoniadamente colérico de su nieto.

-Bueno, pues al ver que te la pasas de mujer en mujer, acolitado por tu amigo Miroku a quién le tengo en baja estima, consideré que había llegado la hora de encontrarte a una chica que las supere a todas. Confía en mí tengo buen olfato para esto.-

-¿Piensas conseguirme una esposa? ¿Y con el permiso de quién?-

-¡Ay muchacho! Tienes mal gusto cuando de elegir se trata y deberías haber superado lo de tu ex-esposa; ya deja morir el pasado, como lo está ella.-

-¡No hables de ella! ¡Y no quiero volver a saber del matrimonio!-

-Inuyasha…esa mujer pudo acabar con tu dinero…pero no lo logró contigo…-

-¡Ya basta! No tomes el ridículo papel de alguien envuelto en un pañal sujetando un arco y una flecha que termina en punta de corazón.-

-¿Acaso tu me dejas opción? No tomas a una mujer en serio y tus gustos no duran más de una noche.-

-¡Es mi vida, yo veré qué hago con ella!-

-¡Es mi herencia, yo veré cómo entregártela!... Mujeriego engreído.-

En tono irónico – Y lo dice un hombre que se casó ¡cinco veces! ¿Cuántos años tenía tu última esposa?...¡ah sí! creo que veinte.-

Querido lector, advierto que de aquí en adelante nuestros personajes conversan pero a gritos…

-¡Sé que no he sido el mejor ejemplo matrimonial, pero tampoco lo fué tu padre porque aunque sólo se casó una segunda vez por motivo de viudez, nunca le fué fiel ni a tu mamá ni a la de tu hermano Sheshomaru!-

-¡No metas a mi padre en esto! No vale la pena porque ya murió.-

-Sí, y no voy a permitir que acabes como él o como yo: ¡con una fortuna y más sólo que un mendigo!-

-¡No estoy solo!-

-¡Las veitenas de tus mujeres no cuentan! Además, hace cuatro años que pasó lo de tu…-

-¡Ni la menciones!-

- ¡Bien! Pero hace cuatro años que estás viviendo bajo mi techo y es hora de que acates ¡mis! reglas.-

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué va a sucederme?-

- Puedes irte despidiendo de ésta casa y de mi herencia, para dársela a tu hermano.-

-¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?-

-Shesshomaru ya tiene la herencia de su mamá y del papá de ella.-

-Pues si no hay otra alternativa, me iré.-

-¡Si la hay!-

-¡No me casaré!-

-¡Te recuerdo que pagué todas las deudas que tu "estimada" ex-mujercita te dejó! No estás en posición de rebelarte nieto mío, y no tienes cualidades para ser pobre.-

-¿Por qué casándome?-

- Por que es la única manera de asegurarme de que no vayas a despilfarrar mi fortuna. Con tu manera de vivir tan despreocupada y sin obligaciones no te durará ni un año. Necesitas una mujer honesta, inteligente y desinteresada.-

-¿Y dónde piensas encontrar a una mujer con esas cualidades utópicas?-

-No sólo existen mujeres en tu "élite", porque para ellas sí son cualidades utópicas.-

Inuyasha se estaba cansando de la discusión que no llegaba a su fin. Su garganta empezaba a irritarle de tanta gritería…y su abuelo…empezaba a ponerse disfónico.

El joven se retiraba haciendo tronar sus zapatos, no sin antes gritar desde los pasillos  
-¡Primero pobre y mendigo antes que hacer TU voluntad!

Lord Taisho escuchó el golpazo de las puertas en las que salía el menor y ya no tan querido nieto. Ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación dijo en un susurro –pues si así lo quieres, así será.-

Continuará....

XXXXXXXXXX

Agradezco los comentarios que gentilmente me dan. Para mis lectores, y los que no lo sabe, advierto que actualizo con rapidez…espero no se pierdan ningún .


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**-¿Te gustaría un poco de vino?- **Preguntaba una joven de larga cabellera rizada y unos encantadores ojos azules.

**-Por supuesto bellísima dama, aunque…También me gustaría un poco de compañía**…- Decía el hombre mientras ofrecía un puesto a su lado a la misteriosa mujer, que vestía de manera recatada sin permitir ver sus atributos. Su rostro parecía el de una muñeca pero más hermosa. Su timidez, era una especie de afrodisíaco para la mayoría de los "caballeros" y su actuación de inocente, era su mejor arma. Porque, una vez que su víctima cedía ante unas copas de vino y cierto relajante medicado, era presa fácil para dominar.

El hombre declinó sobre la mesa, poco después de haber probado la bebida. La joven fingiendo preocupación, pidió el favor a dos meseros del club Rochester, a que le ayudaran a trasladar al señor a su carruaje. Una vez allí, los ayudantes se retiraron, quedando la señorita acomodando al caballero en su silla, y, a la vez esculcando sus bolsillos en busca de algo de valor.

**-Él ya se encuentra cómodo, puede retirarse**- Le indicó al cochero desde el andén.

Al asegurarse de que nadie la estaba viendo, sacó de su pequeña bolsa de peluche unos anillos de oro, un reloj de plata de mano y unas cuantas monedas.

**-Espero que esto sea suficiente para pagar el espejo que Shipo quebró- **Decía Mei. Su nombre completo era Aome Higurashi, pero era más conocida por Mei que era el diminutivo de su nombre:Ao**me** H**i**gurashi.

Aome quedó huérfana a la edad de los diez años. Era la penúltima menor de su familia. Vivía con sus padres y sus tres hermanos en la mansión de la Rue en Viena, la capital de Australia. En una noche tormentosa de abril en 1868 Aome perdió a sus seres queridos tras un atentado.

Ella aún se veía corriendo por el espeso bosque. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevó corriendo, ni tampoco se detuvo a descubrirlo. Tan sólo hizo lo que su padre le ordenó hacer antes de recibir un tercer disparo: _"Corre sin cansancio pequeña y no mires atrás. ¡Sólo! Detén tus pasos cuando te sientas a salvo"._

Corrió toda la noche alcanzándola el alba. El joven Hoyo, un abogado que era once años mayor que ella y apreciado amigo de la familia Higurashi, que se encontraba inconciente en el jardín trasero de su casa, sacó a Aome de la sala después de escuchar los disparos dirigidos a su padre. Tuvo que incorporarla en el bosque y dejarla correr sola, porque tres hombres les estaban dando alcance. Uno de ellos tenía indicio de calvicie por unas sorprendentes quemaduras y un ojo gris. Hoyo se ofreció como carnada para despistar a los matones y así darle la oportunidad de escapar a la niña.

Desde entonces Aome Higurashi no había parado de correr. Se vió obligada a trabajar a su corta edad para sobrevivir. Ahora su escuela era la calle, su padre era la soledad, su madre la necesidad y el desasosiego se convirtió en sus hermanos.

En raras ocasiones Mei robaba. Si lo hacía era porque tenía una necesidad extra.

Una vez que partió el coche de su víctima, ella se dirigió al lado opuesto del camino. En el trayecto del sendero de la noche, se podía apreciar unas casas de vista muy humilde y dos cuadras más abajo, se divizó una residencia que no tenía buena reputación a los ojos de la sociedad. En el primer piso funcionaba un bar maltrecho y en la segunda y tercera planta, eran las habitaciones que en muchas ocasiones hacía las veces de motel.

-**Espero que esto pague el espejo que rompió Shipo**- Decía Aome mientras ponía en las manos del señor Naraku lo que esa noche había robado.

-**Ese niño es ave de mal agüero ¿Por qué te preocupas por un huérfano ciego?**-

**-Su ceguera se la debe a los malditos que le explotaban para trabajar. Lastimaron sus ojos con cera para que al mendigar diera más lástima.-**

**-¿Quién dice que la vida es justa? Y…hablando de negocios…-**

Aome enarcó una ceja - **¿y ahora qué?-**

El señor Naraku observaba a Aome de arriba a bajo con cierto morbo…-**Los caballeros de la mesa del fondo me preguntaron cuánto valía tu compañía por esta noche.-**

**-No estoy interesada ahora, ni nunca-** Respondió Mei muy enojada y de forma tajante ya dispuesta a retirarse a su habitación.

Naraku tomándola del brazo** – Cantar en la calle o en un club no da tanto dinero como lo que un hombre en celo está dispuesto a pagar por tu compañía. No es la primera oferta que nos hacen y el precio más bajo ha sido por ciento sesenta y cinco mil marcos ¿Qué dices?-**

**-¡Primero muerta!-** Soltándose del agarre.

Los hombres de la mesa del fondo se levantaron y se fueron acercando peligrosamente a la espalda de Aome…

**- Lo siento preciosa, pero quiero ganancias extras. Estos hombres están dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio por tí. Me tomé la libertad de ofrecerte por… ¡trescientos marcos! además, tú me debes el alquiler de la habitación.**

Aome no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando **–¡Sólo te debo sesenta y cinco marcos que son los de dos noches!-**

**-Si bueno, pues estoy dispuesto a compartir por esta noche las ganancias. Porque las que vienen en adelante sólo te puedo otorgar el treinta por ciento…Mei…-** Se acercó hablándole al oído** –piénselo bien. –**

Aome, de manera disimulada fué tomando una jarra que estaba en la mesa, mientras que la otra mano, la metía en el bolsillo de su vestido.

**-Tengo una mejor idea: Si quieres ganar dinero extra… ¡tome los trescientos marcos y prostitúyase!-** Sacó de su bolsillo una navaja y se la clavó en la pierna derecha del tipo que estaba a su izquierda y al otro le propinó un certero golpe con la jarra. Y a Naraku…pues por el momento lo dejó cantando, bueno más bien chillando, como niña gracias a una patada en cierta parte de su anatomía en el que no es preferible mencionar ahora, mientras ella salía corriendo.

A una cuadra de la residencia, ella reconoció al niño de cabello naranja, era Shipo. Corrió hacia él y huyeron por las calles sin rumbo alguno.

Era una bella tarde en la ciudad de Bruselas. El anciano Taisho decidió levantarse de la cama después de tantos días de reposo. Para matar el aburrimiento decidió ir al centro del mercado.

Inuyasha por su lado, no le dirigía la palabra a su abuelo después de su "diplomática" conversación familiar lo cual fué hace tres días. Como tampoco se recuperaba aún de la monumental jaqueca que se ganó la noche anterior, y que a propósito, no recordaba con claridad después de unas copas de vino que amablemente recibió de una recatada y tímida pero hermosa joven de cabello rizado y zafiros penetrantes.

Esculcó en sus bolsillos mientras se quitaba prenda por prenda para darse un buen baño. Era su costumbre revisar su ropa antes de dársela a los empleados del servicio, cuando cayó encuenta de algo:** -_¿Dónde está el medallón de oro blanco de forma rectangular, tallado con dos espadas y un escudo militar que su abuelo le regaló hace muchos años? ¿Por qué no recuerda lo que pasó después?...Y… ¿¡Quién le hizo ése morado a su perfecta nariz!?_-**

Lord Taisho pasaba de puesto en puesto buscando una manzana para calmar el apetito. Sus ojos vagaban sin rumbo fijo hasta posicionarse en unos cabellos negros largos y rizados de un bello muchacho que…**- ¡Un momento!- Exclamó a sí mismo. Se trataba de una de una bella muchacha que vestía unas fachas de trabajador de bultos de mercado.-**

A una anciana se le había caído la cartera dejando al descubierto unos billetes, pero ésta joven los recogió y se los pasó a la señora quien todavía no era conciente de su distracción. Este acto de honradez no pasó desapercibido por el anciano Taisho quién no había quitado su mirada de la muchacha.

Ella ayudaba a acomodar unos bultos y unas frutas al señor de la venta y lo único que obtuvo como recompensa fué una manzana y tres bananos. ¡Increíble! Parecía ser una paga suficiente para la jovencita quien ahora corría a unas calles más atrás, para encontrarse con un pequeño ciego que llevaba un bastón y estaba sentado en unas cajas viejas. La joven tan sólo tomó un banano y el resto de su paga se lo entregó al pequeño. Ambos devoraron la comida en tiempo record, actitud que enterneció a unos ojos y pelo canoso que observaba a lo lejos.

Un hombre con navaja en mano se fue acercando peligrosamente a los dos jóvenes y tomó por detrás a la muchacha, arrastrándola al interior del callejón…

**-¡Con tu cuerpo me pagarás hasta el último marco Mei! Después de tu victorioso escape, mi residencia fué testigo de la desastrosa pelea que se desató en el bar y los daños son incalculables, pequeña-** Arrastró las últimas palabras el viejo verde de Naraku mientras tenía arrinconada a Aome contra la pared y con la navaja en su garganta. Lo último que este putrefacto de personaje sintió, fué un golpe en su cabeza dejándolo así inconciente.

Inuyasha no podía resistir el dolor de cabeza que lo estaba azotando. No probó bocado alguno porque tenía náuseas, motivo por el cual decidió irse a dormir temprano, por primera vez en meses.

**-Señor Taisho, agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado en el mercado y también por permitir que Shipo viniera con nosotros pero… ¿Por qué quiere que me case con su nieto? ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Qué dice al respecto?-** Interrogaba Aome en el despacho de la mansión del Lord Taisho, quien después de salvarle el pellejo, ofreció llevarla allí con una "tentadora" propuesta.

El anciano, quien había estado dando vueltas en la habitación, tomó su asiento y prosiguió:

**-Pronto yo no estaré y mi nieto es el único heredero que tengo, pero…aún sigue despechado y dolido por lo de su primera esposa y desde entonces no hace más que vagar de club en club, de bar en bar, y de muje…cof cof-** El anciano decidió no terminar la frase, motivo por el cual fingió tos. Pues no era buena idea continuar por allí si lo quería era convencer a la joven.

**-¿Ibas a decir algo?... Creo que no terminaste la oración.-** Preguntó inocente y astuta.

El abuelo Taisho observó por unos segundos a Aome y descubrió algo particularmente distinto en una mujer que viste de harapos queriéndose hacer pasar por hombre. Lo único que sabía respecto a la vida de ella, correspondían de tres días anteriores hasta ahora. Veía en la jovencita una cualidad inexplicable, y no era la belleza, honestidad y generosidad que la destacaban pese a su vestimenta…no…esto era diferente. Un no sé qué, carcomía la cabeza del anciano que aún no respondía a la pregunta de la joven.

**- ¿Se siente bien señor?-** Volvió a preguntar Aome.

**-¿Ah? ¡Sí, sí estoy bien! Es sólo que me gustaría que pensaras bien en mi propuesta. Mire, el es mi nieto-** señaló un retrato de Inuyasha que se encontraba colgado en la pared.

Aome giró su cabeza para mirar hacia donde se dirigía el dedo del anciano, y allí, justo allí, vió el rostro de alguien inolvidablemente familiar.

**-**_**¡Es él!-** _Pensó para ella **–**_**Hace cuatro años que lo salvé de una muerte segura y también lo hice anoche.-** _La joven se dirigió hacia la pintura y con mucha cautela tocó el lienzo. **- _¿__Por qué hace cuatro años me golpeó y me dejó en una residencia? ¿Por qué la noche pasada quería morír ahogado en alcohol? ¡NO! La verdadera pregunta era: ¿Por qué mier #?$&… se lo encontraba en el camino?-_**Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó detrás de ella una puerta abrirse para dar la entrada a un joven muy atractivo.

**- ¿Me llamabas abuelo? ¿No crees que es algo tarde para una reunión?-** Interrogaba el joven, sin percatarse aún de la presencia de la muchacha a sus espaldas, quien había quedado inmóvil al ver al adonis entrar al despacho…y con una nariz levemente hinchada.

El anciano hizo un gesto a su nieto invitándole a tomar asiento.

**-Respecto a nuestra última conversación… ¿Ya decidiste?... Porque encontré a una posible candidata.-**

**- Ya sabes de mi oposición ¿Por qué insiste?-** Roló los ojos con cansancio y fastidio.

**- Porque si no accedes a mi demanda…mmm…te dejaré en la calle.- **Determinó despreocupado y naturalmente calmado.

**- Ahhh ¿Sí? Y…mmm… ¿Quién es la afortunada?- **Preguntó en tono sarcástico.

**- Detrás de tí-** señaló el anciano a Aome quien hasta ahora había hecho el papel de testiga muda.

Inuyasha se giró a observarla **-¿Tú?- **Interrogó algo confundido y luego reaccionó.

**-¡TÚ!... eras la muchacha del club, ¡la del vino! –**

**- ¿Se conocían?-** Interrogó el anciano.

**- ¿Me escogiste por esposa a una mesera que gusta vestir harapos además de ladrona?- **Reclamó Inuyasha con enojo dirigiéndose a su abuelo y señalándola como quien acusa de brujería.

**-¡Oye! mide tus palabras ¡NARIZÓN! –**

**- ¡TÚ LO HICISTE!- **Señalando a su nariz**- ¿Dónde está lo que me robaste?-**

**-Te golpeé porque tus mañosas manos estaban donde no debían ¡y Yo no te robé nada!-**

**- ¿Ah,no? ¿Y por qué será que no recuerdo nada justo después de probar tu vino?-**

**-No lo sé. Por ahí dicen que la vejez no llega sola, y a propósito unos caballeros que te conocían te trajeron a casa. Y en cuanto al ladrón, debió ser el cochero u otro porque no se me ocurre a nadie más…-** argumentó en su favor.

**-Confiesa harapienta. ¡Ése vino tenía algo! ¿Y que te hace pensar que quiero algo contigo? ¿Manos mañosas? ¿No será otra la mañosa?-**

**-¡Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte¡-** Exclamó Aome en tono irónico y cruzando los brazos.

**-¡Ya basta los dos!-** Gritó el anciano al borde del colapso. A decir verdad no estaba furioso por la escena, todo lo contrario, estaba muerto de la risa muy en su interior; pues no creía que existiera una mujer que se enfrentara tan sarcástica y testarudamente al egocéntrico de su nieto.** -**_** ¡Perfecto! Ella tiene lo que yo buscaba: Carácter.-** _Pensó el abuelo.

**- Ahora escúchenme. Inuyasha, en menos de tres días deberás casarte con la mujer que elegí para tí o de lo contrario no veras un peso de mi fortuna. Te sacaré de mi mansión y te quitaré el valioso apellido y dudo, que tu amiguito Miroku quiera sostenerte y ¡mucho menos! Tu hermano. En cuanto a tí jovencita…no puedo chantajearte como a mi nieto, pero sí ofrecerte un cómodo hogar para tí y para el pequeño que ahora reposa en nuestras habitaciones. Ya no tendrás que aguantar hambre ni pasar por necesidad alguna y hasta pagaré tu deuda con ese tal Naraku pero…bajo ¡mis! Condiciones. Es la última oportunidad que les ofrezco y quiero que decidan ahora.-** En un tono paternal se dirigió a su nieto- hijo mío, confía en mí. Sé lo que hago y es por tu bien.

Los jóvenes del despacho se miraron mutuamente e Inuyasha preguntó: **-¿Puedes dejarnos sólos por un momento?-** El anciano asentó y se retiró del salón con la promesa de volver exactamente en quince minutos.

Al ver la actitud decisiva de su abuelo y su amenaza, el peliplateado sentía que la pobreza empezaba a respirarle en el cuello si no llegaba a aceptar las condiciones del anciano, y que en esos momentos, de buena gana podría negarlo como familiar suyo de no ser por la estima que le tenía al viejo canoso más que por la herencia. Ya solos en la habitación, Inuyasha tomó la iniciativa…

**-Mira. No sé que piensas, pero ésta es mi propuesta: Si nos casamos, ambos salimos ganando y si decidimos lo contrario…pues ambos perderemos.-**

**-Entonces ¿Quieres que nos casemos?-** Preguntó escéptica.

**- Mmmm, bueno, no quiero…es porque en realidad no tengo otra opción.-** Resopló con desaliento como quien es condenado a la guillotina.

**- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Que yo sí tengo opción...y vivir en la calle no es problema para mí.-** Aome se dirigía a la salida pero fué interceptada en su camino por una esbelta y atractiva figura.

**- Sé que no mueres por casarte conmigo, pero deberías pensar mejor las cosas. El invierno se está aproximando, el trabajo y la comida pronto van a escasear. Vea este matrimonio como…como…otra prueba de supervivencia, pero desde la comodidad de un hogar ¿Qué opinas?-** Hizo un pésimo trabajo para convencerla.

Aome con una mueca pensativa prosiguió finfiengo meditar la situación…

**- Mmmm…mmm…mmm… -** para dar un rotundo…- **¡NO! Puedes disfrutar de tus vacaciones permanentes en la calle-** dijo esto la joven mientras daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a Inuyasha.

**- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?-** Preguntó el joven a la muchacha como si indirectamente se tratara de un reto.

**-No tengo miedo. Sencillamente no me place casarme contigo.-**

**-Esto no es sobre placer, es sobre negocios que nos beneficiarán.-**

**- Mmmm…mmm..Nop…nunca me gustaron los negocios. Chao-** Aome empujó a Inuyasha tratándolo de quitar de su camino.

Inuyasha al ver que sus intentos de convencerla no avanzaban, decidió tomar otra actitud. Tomándola por la cintura la empujó suave y seductoramente contra la pared y le susurró al oído…- **Esta vida da muchas vueltas. Quién quita que en un futuro nos podamos llevar mejor.-**

El efecto que Inuyasha estaba esperando en Aome nunca saltó a la vista…bueno, por lo menos no en "ese" sentido.

Aome se sintió indignada. Pues a ningún hombre le había permitido la osadía de cortejarla, mucho menos el que la arrinconaran de esa manera. En un tono agresivo y seco le contestó:

**- No te equivoques principito, porque no soy mujer ligera y no estoy interesada en rehabilitar a un mujeriego despechado-** Aome le propinó un certero puño en el abdomen a su "pretendiente" de cinco segundos, y salió del despacho hacia una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta para buscar a Shipo. Inuyasha por su parte aún no se recuperaba de la muestra de afecto no pedida y algo asfixiado la siguió.

Aome al entrar en la habitación, vió al pequeño Shipo más pálido y blanco que las sábanas que lo cubrían y se acercó a examinarlo.

**-¡Oye, no hemos terminado de hablar!-** La voz de Inuyasha se escuchaba desde el corredor y no se hizo esperar mucho para entrar a la habitación. **-¿Quién es él?-**Preguntó el joven al ver a Shipo en la cama.

Aome se giró para mirar a Inuyasha y ya con su enojo totalmente olvidado le imploró un **-Por favor, necesito un doctor.-**

El anciano Taisho regresó a los corredores que encaminaban hacia el despacho. En su mano tenía un tibio té de manzanilla y asomó su cabeza al salón, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par **– pe…pero… ¿Dónde están?-**

Escuchó unos pasos fuertes y rápidos bajando las escaleras. Era inuyasha que afanado, se acomodaba su saco y se dirigía a la puerta. Vió de reojo a su abuelo **-¡Voy por un doctor****!-** dijo esto último ya gritando desde la salida.

**-¿Un doctor?-** Preguntó el abuelo. Luego reaccionó y rápidamente se encaminó a las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

Tres personas se encontraban en el corredor y una de ellas estaba empezando a comerse los dedos, ya que segundos atrás se había comido las uñas. Así es mis queridos lectores, suponen bien. A Aome los nervios la estaban carcomiendo y ésta, a su vez estaba carcomiendo sus uñas, digo, sus dedos.

Los hombres Taisho, estaban recostados a la pared, mientras Aome se paseaba de lado a lado. Esto empezaba a incomodar a Inuyasha, hasta que por fin dijo…

**- Si continúa así, tendremos un hueco en el piso del corredor.-**

**-Es ¡mí! Asunto y ¡mi! Problema, así que no te metas.-**

**-Es también ¡mí! Problema, porque es ¡mí! Corredor el que pretendes ahuecar con tus paseítos-** dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón. Y como Aome no quería perder la batalla, puso el dedo en la yaga...

**- Pues, para serte sincera, este es el corredor de su abuelo porque tú tan sólo eres un mantenido.-**

**- Mantenido o no mantenido soy nieto del rico-** reforzó Inuyasha con una tranquilidad y amplia sonrisa que sacaba de casillas a Aome.

El abuelo sólo se gozaba en ver la escena chispeante de ambos jóvenes.** –_Dios los cría y ellos se juntan-_**se decía así mismo el anciano.

La chiquilla de cabello rizado estaba a punto de dar la revancha, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, saliendo un viejo calvo con lentes de lupa, quien al parecer era el mejor doctor de la ciudad.

**-La situación es siguiente- **dijo el doctor tras una larga pausa **– el niño tiene las defensas bajas y debido a la humedad del clima, tiene una infección respiratoria que se puede agravar si no se tiene cuidado y uno de ellos es el reposo. Es recomendable que el pequeño aguarde en un lugar cálido y seco. Aquí está anotado los medicamentos que deberán darle- **extendiendo el papel a Aome**- el chico está muy débil y deberían cuidar de él por un mes. Yo estaré chequeándolo cada semana y para cualquier emergencia ya saben dónde ubicarme.-**

Aome casi se desmaya al ver la cuenta de los medicamentos que no bajaban de cuatrocientos marcos. El abuelo Taisho acompañó al doctor en la salida, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en el corredor.

**- Acepto-** dijo Aome en un suspiro casi como un lamento.

**- ¿Aceptas?-** Repetía Inuyasha en un claro tono de victoria.

**- ¡pero no habrá relaciones maritales!-**

**-¿Casados y sin relación íntima? Acepto.-** Dijo Inuyasha esbozando una sonrisa.

Continuará....

xxxxxxxxxx

Espero haya sido de su agrado la continuación y les aseguro que subiré la próxima en ésta semana que ya se asoma...besos y muchas gracias por por dedicarme parte de su tiempo...


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Todo esto aconteció en el mes de noviembre y tres días después de la "romántica" propuesta matrimonial, llegó las nupcias. En un amplio corredor que llevaba al altar, se encontraba el novio muy elegante con la vista puesta en uno de los tantos santos que adornaban el atrio. De su mirada no se podía deducir alegría ni tristeza, amor ni odio, tal vez…resignación, de esas de las cuales alguien accede a sacrificarse por el bien de un negocio y en el cuál el único espectador, invitado y testigo era nada más que su abuelo, ya que Shipo se encontraba en casa reposando por motivos de salud.

En la segunda planta de la iglesia colosal, se encontraba una anciana, que a la vista de muchos no tendría más de un siglo; pero para sorpresa de otros, ella tenía ciento cinco años, quien con mucha habilidad tocaba el órgano dando así el anuncio de la novia con la típica marcha nupcial.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a una doncella virginal en su traje de novia. Un cuello en forma de bandeja que terminaban en mangas largas, una tallada cintura y una cascada de seda blanca que se desplegaban por sus piernas. Un velo cubría su hermoso rostro y en sus manos, transportaba un ramo de flores poco común para estos eventos pero que llevaban el significado de su sobrenombre: **Mei**, flor que nace en invierno, hermosa florida.

Inuyasha aún no se volteaba a ver a su segunda y futura mujer, hasta que estuvo a cuatro metros cerca suyo. Cuál maravillosa visión, qué ángel tan cándido caminaba hacia él. Nada comparable a su primera esposa, porque de alguna extraña manera, ésta joven que andaba a paso lento hacia el altar, llevaba las de ganar; y lo más curioso del caso es que el albino no sabía por qué, ni en qué radicaba su diferencia.

Cuando el obispo los declaró marido y mujer, Inuyasha levantó el velo de la novi…perdón…de su ahora ¡esposa! Para cumplir con la tradición del primer beso como cónyuges.

Una vez que descubrió su rostro, se encontró con unos ojos azules fríos y vacíos que se resistían a mirarlo. Pero que al mismo tiempo denotaban miedo y melancolía. Esto le pesó en el corazón al joven esposo, ya que no sabía de cuánto podría estarle afectando a Aome; así, que tomó con sus manos las suaves mejillas de la joven y en una de ellas, depositó un tierno beso; como si quisiera reconfortarla con este gesto cálido. A Mei le sorprendió la actitud de Taisho y le dedicó una significativa mirada, como una extraña manera de agradecimiento y que sólo él logró interpretar a la perfección.

-**Mei, qué hermosa debes lucir con ese vestido y qué bien hueles**- replicaba el infante ciego de nueve años mientras palpaba con sus manos el traje blanco. Ella sólo sonreía y trataba de sacarle unas risas a punta de suaves cosquillas para terminarla en un abrazo fraternal.

Inuyasha se limitó a observarla y estaba de acuerdo en lo que el infante decía – _**hasta un ciego vería lo hermosa que eres**_- pensaba para sí y aunque todo se tratara de negocios, no era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para negar el encanto de su esposa…¡esposa! Qué raro sonaba eso. Tanto él, como el resto de los presentes continuaron con la cena en silencio, siendo interrumpidos de vez en cuando por los más jóvenes; pues uno trataba de localizar la comida con el olfato y otro de ponerla en su mano para facilitar el trabajo. Ya satisfechos todos, Aome acompañó a Shipo a su habitación para que descansara y luego regresó a su puesto en el comedor.

-**Bien. Ustedes ya están casados y es hora de que empiecen a cumplir con el resto del trato-** decía el abuelo mientras se frotaba la barriga y al mismo tiempo dedicaba al recién matrimonio una pícara sonrisa.

- **¿Cuál parte del trato? Ya estamos casados. ¿No era lo que querías? Pues deseo concedido. Ahora Aome y yo nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Estamos muy cansados.-**

- **¿Respectivas habitaciones? ¿Hablan en plural?- **interrogó el anciano con una mueca.

-**Ssssí**- Logró articular Aome - **Inuyasha va a dormir en su actual habitación y yo compartiré cama con Shipo. Debo cuidarlo.-**

- **Creo que deberían dejar de hablar en plural para empezar a hacerlo de forma ¡SINGULAR!- **dijo esto enfatizando la palabra- **¿Por qué mejor no leen lo que está estipulado en el acuerdo matrimonial que ¡ustedes! Firmaron ésta noche?- **El abuelo Taisho sacó de su bolso unos documentos poniéndolos cerca de los jóvenes.

**-¿Firmamos? ¿Qué fué lo que firmamos?**- Habló preocupado Inuyasha al revisar con más detalle el acuerdo.

Aome sólo le observó curiosa e interrogativa, hasta que vió un gesto de asombro por parte del joven y preguntó…- **¿Está todo bien?- **

Inuyasha no respondió, sólo la miró fijamente y le pasó los documentos.

- **Se los resumiré de la siguiente manera**- dijo finalmente el abuelo tras una breve pausa…

-**Al ustedes firmar estos papeles, no sólo están aceptando estar casados, sino también a adquirir el matrimonio con las siguientes condiciones:**

- **Primero. Como marido y mujer, ustedes son uno y una será la habitación la que compartirán**- En ese momento Aome iba a hablar sobre su desacuerdo pero el abuelo no lo permitió y continúa…

- **Por lo tanto, no podrán dormir en habitaciones separadas porque esto es un recién MATRIMONIO, no un recién divorcio. Sólo se les permitirá dormir a parte de la cama matrimonial ¡una! vez cada dos meses.**

- **Segundo. A donde vaya Inuyasha, Aome como su legítima esposa le acompañará a todos los viajes, reuniones, fiestas, celebraciones y cualquier tipo de evento.**

- **¿Reuniones? ¿Qué saben las mujeres de reuniones laborales?- **Interrumpió Inuyasha.

- **Tu esposa sabe y es mucho más de lo que aparenta. Así que no la subestimes por el supuesto nivel social. No vuelvas a interrumpirme que no he acabado**- replicó el abuelo algo molesto y gritón, para continuar…

-**Tercero. La fidelidad como pareja será una de las bases de ésta unión. Cuarto, tanto Inuyasha como Aome tendrán derecho a mi fortuna pero ninguno hará negocio sin el consentimiento del otro. Quinto, en caso de viajes a último momento en el que se prolongue la ausencia de alguno de los dos, no podrán pasar cinco días lejos de su pareja. Así que no tendrán derecho de hacer uso de la noche libre que se les da cada dos meses. Sexto…este acuerdo podrá ser modificado o anulado en caso de mi muerte prematura o al transcurrir cinco años de convivencia mutua y decidan separarse ¿Alguna pregunta?**

Los jóvenes esposos aún estaban atónitos. Sabían que habían firmado un acuerdo matrimonial pero supusieron a que dicho papel sólo se limitaban al acuerdo legal de su unión. Y de ésta manera, la nueva familia Taisho aprendieron que el supuesto es el principio del fracaso.

- **¿Qué sucede sino queremos someternos al acuerdo?- **Interrogó Aome con desánimo.

- **Pues…si alguno de los cinco puntos del acuerdo, son violados, no habrá matrimonio, ni fortuna, ni protección para ninguno de los dos.-**

Inuyasha sabía que el abuelo no bromeaba. Era tan terco y determinante como él, lo conocía bien. Y tras una pausa tomó la palabra:

- **Dime abuelo, ¿en cuál habitación pasaremos la primera y el resto de nuestras noches de bodas?- **Preguntó Inuyasha en forma irónica.

- **¿Te acuerdas Inuyasha, cuando hace unas semanas estaba reparando y redecorando una habitación para hacer de ella una nueva y elegante oficina?**

- **Sip, me acuerdo.**

- **Pues bien, ahora es una nueva y elegante habitación, ¡tú! Habitación para ser más precisos. Es la más grande y cómoda de la mansión para ustedes. Acéptenlo como mi primer obsequio de bodas**- respondió satisfecho el abuelo como quién acababa de ganar un debate.

Las puertas de una habitación jamás estrenadas se abrieron. Los recién casados quedaron atónitos ante la majestuosa decoración Isabelina, con una magnífica vista hacia el jardín de la entrada principal.

- **Mandé a ampliar la habitación rompiendo la pared de la siguiente y lo mismo hice con el balcón.- **Hablaba con orgullo el abuelo guiándolos dentro del recinto matrimonial. ** - Bueno tortolitos, la noche es joven y la habitación cómoda**- dicho esto, el anciano salió sin más preámbulos.

La reciente pareja observaban cada detalle decorativo de su ahora habitación. Inuyasha se percató de la enorme y cómoda cama matrimonial, como también de los muebles que se encontraban en la estancia. Eran también de estilo isabelino, como la decoración que cubría el aposento matrimonial.

Inuyasha se acercó a los mobiliarios y prestó atención a un detalle – **esto es muy incómodo y pequeño**- dijo en un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para los oídos de Aome.

- **¿Qué pasa?- **Preguntó la joven.

- **Que los muebles son muy incómodos y pequeños como para que alguien duerma ahí**- reiteró Inuyasha un poco más fuerte. Al astuto viejo decrépito no se le había escapado ni una. **-¡No sabes cuánto te quiero abuelito!-** resopló en murmullo.

**-¿Para que alguien duerma?...¡ah! ya entiendo**- dijo Aome y continuó… - **pero… ¿Qué uno de los dos duerma en el mueble y el otro en la cama no altera el contrato?-**

-**En ninguna parte del contrato se mencionó que es obligatorio dormir en la misma cama. Sólo habla de compartir una habitación… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que durmamos como marido y mujer?**- dijo esto Inuyasha enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

- **¡No he dicho eso! Sólo quiero asegurarme de no cometer un error que me deje sin sostener a Shipo. ¿Crees que soy como tus otras mujeres engreído?**- respondió Aome muy sonrojada y cruzándose de brazos.

Inuyasha sólo pudo reír ante la defensiva de la chica. Ella a su vez se internó en el cuarto de ropa para cambiarse. Y cuál es su sorpresa al encontrar cientos de hermosos vestidos a su medida. También notó que habían muchos trajes elegantes para hombre y pregunta…

- **¿Quién compró toda esa ropa?-**

****

-Una parte debe ser para mí y la otra para tí- respondió el joven mientras retiraba el cubrecama y la instalaba en el suelo acompañado de unas de las tantas almohadas existentes allí.

- **¿No te parece que es algo exagerado? Nunca uso ropa tan elegante**- volvió a preguntar la chica.

- **Ahora eres la señora Taisho. No puedes darte el lujo de andar con tus harapitos; así que mejor acostúmbrate a esta nueva vida**.- Respondió a su esposa en un tono altivo.

La actitud bizarra y petulante de su "esposito" le molestó a Aome. -**No es necesario que el príncipe le recuerde a la plebeya su lugar**- y con mucho enfado, la nueva Señora de la casa se internó en el guarda ropa para cambiarse.

Y así fué como nuestros recién casados de esta narración pasaron su primera noche de bodas. Dos extraños compartiendo una mansión, un apellido, una habitación, una vida, una fortuna…pero no una cama.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

El estado de salud de Shipo no era nada predecible. Habían días en el que la asfixia lo dejaban en cama con una temperatura de treinta y ocho grados y habían otros que le permitían total tranquilidad. Este cambio de salud bipolar preocupaba mucho a la señora de la casa, que siempre estaba pendiente del pequeño hasta en el más mínimo cuidado. Su relación con su esposo tampoco le ayudaba mucho como para levantar su ánimo.

Inuyasha era un diplomático muy conocido por sus numerosas conquistas que no duraban más de cuarenta y ocho horas con la misma mujer. Y ya que la fidelidad formaba parte del contrato matrimonial, decidió alejarse un poco de los festejos de la alta sociedad.

En ocho días cumplirían dos meses de casado y estaba añorando a que ese momento llegara pronto; pues según el contrato, podría liberar una noche para él solo y por primera vez desde que se casó, podría dormir en una cama que no fuera el suelo y en otra habitación que no fuera la matrimonial.

Aome era una mujer discreta y reservada, pero también noble. En estas semanas de su matrimonio, había tratado de llevarse bien con su esposo teniendo detalles con él, como servirle la cena.

-**No tienes por qué servirme la cena. Para eso están los empleados**- fué la única muestra de gratitud que la joven esposa recibió de su cónyuge, acompañado de un tono de indiferencia y reprensión. O como el otro día, en que él estaba bañándose y ella recogió su ropa para lavar y puso en su cama sus prendas limpias. La respuesta de Inuyasha fué similar a la anterior, algo como… **- No es necesario que tomes mi ropa sucia, de eso se encargan las lavanderas y prefiero escoger qué atuendo usar-** dicho esto, el joven Taisho terminó de arreglarse y bajó a la sala principal para recibir los invitados del día.

Los invitados eran accionistas quienes estaban interesados en invertir en uno de los tantos negocios de la familia Taisho. También se encontraban entre los presentes su hermano Seshomaru con su típica ironía fría, acompañado de su esposa kágura y su hija Lin, que habían llegado desde Kincherdof. También hacía acto de presencia el Abuelo y Miroku, amigo de toda la vida del menor de la familia, quién recién llegaba de un largo viaje.

- **¡Inuyasha! Me enteré que te casaste. ¿Me voy dos meses para Londres, y ya te encuentro casado? Vaya…me pregunto cómo te encontraría si me pierdo un año…imagino que con diez hijos y cinco mujeres-** alegremente reprochaba Miroku a su querido amigo mientras le daba un abrazo fraternal. Aunque lo más probable es que nunca le perdonaría el hecho de abandonarlo en su soltería, dejándolo a la deriva en las futuras noches festinas que generalmente iban de lunes a lunes.

- **Hasta que al fín decides terminar con tus noches de despecho que incluían alcohol y mujeres hermanito. Sólo espero que no se repita lo de esa noche en Kincherdof, porque no pienso volverte a recoger de ningún bar.- **comentaba sabia y divertidamente Seshomaru. –**Lin ve a jugar**-

-**Pero no enmugres tu vestido nuevo**- advertía Kagura a su pequeña. Luego se dirigió a Inuyasha – **Y…¿cómo es tu esposa?-**

-**No, no te preocupes. Dentro de poco todos la conocerán**- contestaba nervioso y sudando Inuyasha. No sabía si se llevarían bien o qué concepto tendrían de ella.

E se mismo día, Aome estaba decorando un florero para poner en la mesa principal. A su lado se encontraba Shipo y la pequeña Lin. Al terminar de acomodar unas rosas, consideró que le hacía falta…un toque especial. Miró a sus alrededores pero nada la convencía.

- **No creo que le haga faltas más ramas ni hojas- **decía más para sí misma que para sus pequeños acompañantes, hasta que divisó en la puerta del patio unas plumas en movimiento de exóticos colores verdes y azules pertenecientes al ave real. Con una "espléndida" idea incrustada en su cabeza y con su creatividad a flor de piel, tomó las tijeras y salió en búsqueda del vanidoso animal. Lin llevó a Shipo de la mano y salieron siguiendo los pasos de Mei.

Inuyasha acompañaba a sus invitados a dar un paseo por los jardines y mientras sostenía una "interesante" conversación sobre la rentabilidad de los negocios de cría de caballos, su mente se preguntaba a dónde había ido Aome. Pues no la volvió a ver después de que él le reprendió en la habitación cuando ella pretendía recoger su ropa sucia. En esos momentos, a su perspectiva, el asunto no tenía importancia ni relevancia por el disgusto de su esposa como respuesta a la reprensión; pero cuando su ausencia se había extendido por dos horas y en plena visita, era de preocupar y aún más cuando sentía la mirada punzante, inquisidora, reprochadora y nada paternal de su abuelo.

Tanto la conversación de los presentes como la interrogación mental de Inuyasha, fueron interrumpidas por unos jaleos y gritos de los alrededores…

- **¡Mei corre que te van a alcanzar!- **Gritaban dos pequeños unidos de las manos.

Y como si se tratara de un desfile que pasaba enfrente de los invitados, se podía apreciar a una joven pelinegra correr con un manojo de plumas en su manos, siendo perseguida por una furiosa ave desplumada y otras doce criaturas de la misma especie que al solidarizarse con el líder de la manada anunciaban también venganza; y diez pasos más atrás se veía a dos niños gritando a la chica a que siguiera corriendo.

- **¿Qué hace Lin en ese alboroto con ese niño?... ¿Quién es ella ?-** Preguntó Seshomaru más curioso que enojado.

- **¡Lin tu vestido!** – Gritó Kagura.

- **Inuyasha, ¿ella no es tu…- **Miroku no puedo terminar el interrogatorio, porque el joven Taisho estaba empujando a los invitados para que entraran a la mansión.

- **¡Miroku, abuelo! Llévenlos a la sala **– dejaba a cargo el joven mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la improvisada pandilla de plumíferos y de paso salvar a la doncella perseguida.

Ya dentro de la sala, los invitados por curiosidad se asomaron al gran ventanal que daba a uno de los jardines, para encontrarse con la parodia de minutos anteriores ¡pero! Con un cambio en los papeles: Un joven y apuesto chico corría mientras llevaba en cada hombro a dos niños. Y si los presentes se preguntaron a qué se debía el absurdo cuadro, la respuesta fué dada en el preciso momento en el que un ave desplumada y otros doce secuaces plumíferos los acechaba en un claro canto de batalla y por último, le seguía una joven de cabello rizado ordenándole a su esposo a que siguiera corriendo.

- **¡Me avergonzaste!...y delante de los invitados**- decía con enojo el albino a su esposa en la habitación mientras preparaba su cama en el suelo una vez más.

Por fortuna la cena ya había terminado y los invitados se habían retirado a sus casas. Después de la pequeña exhibición de circo, todos rieron hasta el cansancio. En especial el abuelo y Miroku, quien después de unas copas, su sentimentalismo salió a flote dándole a su amigo querido el visto bueno del apresurado matrimonio. Inuyasha fué el único que se mantuvo disperso a las conversaciones; pues daba la casualidad que en su mayoría apuntaba a la bochornosa escena de horas atrás que su esposa y él protagonizaron sin proponérselo.

- **Sólo quería unas plumas del pavo ese**- se defendía la pelinegra.

- **¿A costa de qué? ¿De nuestra reputación y dignidad?**- Reprochaba Inuyasha.

- **¡No lo hice a propósito! No sabía que el pajarraco era intocable.-**

- **¡Nunca haces nada a propósito!- **expresaba Inuyasha con cierta ironía.

Aome empezaba a sentirse discriminada y con actitud invicta continuó la pre-discusión.**-¿Sabes? Tienes buen físico para correr.**

**-¿A qué viene el comentario?-**

- **Se debe a que serías perfecto para hacer una competencia atlética perseguido por animales en un circo.-**

Inuyasha en tono indignado –** me apuntaré al circo si tú encabezas la competencia-** suspiró y retomó la palabra - **¿Te gusta avergonzarme? ¿Es eso?-**

Sin más palabras de ninguno de los dos, se apagó la luz de la habitación. Aome tan sólo observaba su arreglo floral puesto en su mesa de noche adornado con unas plumas. Ella tenía razón, ése era el toque especial.

Para mi querido lector y para los defensores de la fauna, vale aclarar que pese a circunstancias anteriores, nunca hubo maltrato físico hacia los animales. Tal vez encontrarán a un trasquilado pavo real pero nada grave que lo apunte a la extinción de especies. Así que por favor, si algunos de ustedes tenían planeado una demanda para su narrador, les recomiendo que la retiren; primero, porque para empezar, necesitarán pruebas contundentes que me incriminen o a alguno de los personajes. Y segundo, porque si quieren que terminen esta historia…ténganlo por seguro que no va a ser tras las rejas.

Continuarán...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sé que estuvo algo cortito pero les prometo que le siguiente va ser más larguito. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**VI**

Desaires como en capítulos anteriores, le molestaban a Aome, así que decidía pasar el tiempo con el pequeño Shipo en el jardín leyéndole, o simplemente pasearse por la biblioteca de la mansión e internarse por horas y horas hasta el momento de cenar, ya que no le permitían hacer labores domésticas.

Aunque Aome siempre trataba de mantenerse atenta a su esposo, no por eso permitía que él le hablara en tono altivo y engreído. Ella de por sí, nunca se permitió alabar los encantos del joven…o por lo menos no en voz alta, ni mucho menos insinuarse; pues no estaba interesada en inflarle el ego.

Cosas como la anterior situación con los pavos reales, ponían a la pareja en constantes altercados que parecían la máxima diversión para el abuelo Taisho, sobre todo cuando veía a su nieto caminar detrás de su esposa discutiendo hasta el recinto matrimonial con tal de tener la última palabra; y aplaude la función cuando Aome cierra la puerta en sus narices. O como en la tarde anterior en uno de los muchos conflictos de recién casados, cuando la señora Taisho cerró la portezuela de su habitación con llave, dejando a Inuyasha una vez más con la palabra en su boca. Éste con el orgullo herido, se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de su mansión, trepando árboles y balcones hasta llegar a la terraza de su alcoba que quedaba en el cuarto piso, y , con la respiración entrecortada entró allí para dar fín a la pelea…aunque…lo único que consiguió fué quedarse encerrado por cuatro horas, porque Aome salió inmediatamente del recinto poniendo una silla en la puerta para asegurar la perilla. Al percatarse de esto, Inuyasha iba a salir por donde había entrado: Por el balcón…pero…estaba muy alto y no sabía cómo bajar. Transcurrida sus horas de castigo, su adorada esposa retiró la tranca para avisarle que la cena estaba servida… no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa triunfante y burlona al colérico rostro de su esposo.

No todo era discusión y malos entendidos en la relación de los esposos. Había detalles que agradecían en silencio, como la vez en la que Inuyasha dormía en su improvisada cama, que debido al frío que le calaba el cuerpo no podía dormir. Aome se levantó de su grande y cómoda cama para arroparlo con dos de sus cubrecamas, y regresó a su lecho, creyendo que el joven aún estaba dormido. Inuyasha que fingía estar ajeno a la situación, levantó su mirada hasta donde reposaba su esposa y le sonrió.

El fuerte invierno estaba azotando el ganado y a la caballeriza de la familia Taisho que se encontraba a cinco horas en las afueras de la ciudad de Bruselas. Inuyasha decidió viajar solo a la estancia para hacerse cargo de la situación. Su joven esposa se quedó en casa para cuidar de Shipo y del abuelo que cada vez parecía afectarle más el clima.

Ochenta de las doscientas vacas de la hacienda tenían fiebre. La emergencia le tomó a Inuyasha resolverla en cinco días. Él regresó a su mansión en la mañana del sexto día y debido a ese percance, no podría dormir en una cama ni en otra habitación justo después de cumplir los dos meses de casados.

El almuerzo y la cena transcurrió…mmm…se puede decir que de una manera normal, exceptuando la ausencia del abuelo y de Shipo en el comedor. Pues cada uno comía en sus respectivas habitaciones porque no se habían recuperado del todo en la salud.

Esa noche cenando solos y en silencio, Aome recogió los platos; cosa que le molestó a su esposo quién tiró la servilleta en la mesa y le reprendió**…-¡he dicho que no es necesario que hagas esas cosas! Para eso están los empleados**- a Aome quién tampoco le agradó mucho la actitud de su marido le respondió…

- **No se me van a caer las manos por recoger unos simples platos.-**

****

-No es porque se le caigan las manos, es porque usted es la señora de la casa, no la empleada.-

-**No voy a dejar de ser la señora por recoger unos simples platos, o porque tome la ropa sucia o decida servir la cena.-**

Inuyasha quedó pensativo ante la respuesta de su mujer y continuó…

- **No está bien visto.-**

****

- ¿Por qué no? No soy menos mujer por querer hacer cosas domésticas.-

-**Mira…- **levantándose de la mesa- **si te gusta el papel de la servidumbre como acostumbrabas antes de casarnos, hazlo, pero no en mi presencia. La idea de tener a una empleada como esposa no me agrada.-**

Ante el comentario vanaglorioso y petulante, Aome por primera vez no dijo nada. Tan sólo miró a su esposo con un gesto de lástima y decepción retirándose así a su habitación, sin terminar la labor que había iniciado. Inuyasha por su parte, ante la muda respuesta de su esposa, no hizo más que sorprenderse. Algo le incomodaba y reconoció que prefería sus comentarios, insultos y gritos que la ausencia de ellos; pues así al menos sabía lo que pensaba, que a su silencio que lo dejaban en estado de zozobra.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas de la cena terminada, el señor Taisho entró a su habitación y vió a su enfadada esposa leyendo un libro cerca de la lumbrera de la mesa de noche ubicada en el rincón de la pared.

- **¿No es algo tarde para leer?- **Preguntó Inuyasha como quien quiere entablar una conversación para romper un silencio incómodo.

Aome, ante el comentario parecía inmutable e indiferente. Lo cual hizo que Inuyasha continuara en una monóloga conversación. Cualquier cosa u arrebato por parte de ella era más tolerable para el joven Taisho. Y aún sin saber el por qué la incomodidad de ésta situación, él iba a sacar a relucir una vez más su sarcasmo y atrevimiento, única y exclusivamente para llamar su atención; un gesto, una mirada, un insulto o tan sólo un suspiro por parte de su mujer…era suficiente para considerarse correspondido.

- **Debo ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo, porque ahora tengo una esposa muda. Ya no tendré que preocuparme de sus reproches ni fingir interés en sus conversaciones, como lo hacen los diplomáticos de la sociedad con sus esposas para evitar sus disgustos y no le corten sus servicios en las noches**.- Inuyasha empezaba a merondear por toda la alcoba pero siempre mirando de reojo a Aome por si ella volteaba a mirarle aunque fuera por error. Pero al no funcionar este último comentario, él medio se desvistió en su presencia y lanzó las prendas a la joven quien aún se encontraba de espaldas y enfrente de la pared con el escritorio arrimado, quedando así en paños menores. Ella al girarse enfadada, se encontró con un marido mostrando gran parte de su piel blanca y desnuda.

En la breve observación, Aome, muy discreta y disimuladamente pudo apreciar un escultural cuerpo, como si hubiera sido tallado por los mismos griegos en la época de Hércules; definitivamente, el hombre que tenía por esposo, no sólo era dueño de un rostro gallardo y varonil. Ahora ella como mujer, entendía el delirio lujurioso y los sueños húmedos de otras…pero…recordó la arrogante personalidad del exhibicionista y rápidamente volvió a sus cinco sentidos. Para fortuna de la esposa, Inuyasha nunca se percató del breve ensueño en los que transitó ella al observarle.

-**Llevo dos meses durmiendo en el suelo. El frío se hace cada vez más intolerable**- dijo el joven mientras se ponía su pijama, y caminando hacia la cama, dirigió una insinuante mirada a ella.

Con esta última movida, Inuyasha vió la reacción indignante y defensiva de su esposa quien se iba acercando a la cama con los brazos cruzados, posición típica de enfado.

- **Estuviste cinco días en la hacienda y… ¿Vas a decirme que hace dos meses no duermes en una cama?- **Interrogó Aome.

- **La casa de la hacienda está en reparación debido al mal clima. Las ocho habitaciones del recinto están en la segunda planta y los techos en su mayoría tienen goteras. Por lo tanto, dormí en un incómodo sofá del despacho del primer piso mientras que los trabajadores y la ama de llaves dormían en otro salón del mismo corredor**.- Esto terminó diciendo Inuyasha mientras iba quitando uno de los cubrecamas ¡pero! Sin quitar sus ojos de la mujer y completó…- **bueno querida, verás, estoy muy cansado y necesito un cálido reposo para reponerme.-**

- **Tendrás tu cálido reposo en el lugar de siempre y es allí**- dijo Aome señalando el piso a cinco metros de la cama.

Inuyasha soltó una sincera y sonora carcajada y decidió continuar hasta el final con el juego que él inició.

**-¿Así trata una mujer a su esposo? ¡Que incomprensiva!-**

Aome vió la intensión de Inuyasha al aproximarse a la cama y con voz cortante y amenazante le dijo: - **¡No te atrevas! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-**

Como cuando un niño salta de alegría en la cama de sus padres un domingo en la mañana, así lo hizo Inuyasha, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Aome ¡y no sólo eso!; se envolvió como gusano con el cubrecamas y bostezó con tal despreocupación y atrevimiento que entre burla se dirigió a Aome…- **y a… l o… h i c e…-**

- ¡**SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE ESA CAMA!**- Exigió Aome en un tono autoritario. Inuyasha por su parte, se enrocó aún más en el cubrecama, disfrutando del glorioso momento ante una esposa iracunda; y para poner más leña al fuego…

**- Sácame… si puedes-**

Ante este último comentario, Aome hizo represalias tomando el otro extremo del cubrecama, tirando del lado opuesto para hacer que su "adorado" esposo tocara el frío suelo.

- **¿Crees que no soy capaz de bajarte de allí?-**

- **Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, lo que yo digo es que no puedes.-**

****

- ¡Baja inmediatamente de mi cama!-

- **Eeee…mmm…¡NO!-**

****

-Es ¡mí! Cama.-

-**Corrección: ¡Nuestra! Cama.-**

****

- ¿Esperas a que duerma contigo?-

- **No. Yo espero dormir en la cama. Tú veras dónde pasas el resto de ésta y las otras noches.-**

****

-¿Otras noches? ¿Piensas seguir durmiendo aquí?-

- **Síp. Y no te preocupes, no permitiré que abuses de mí**.- Dijo el albino bostezando.

- ¡**SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE LA CAMA!**- Gritó Aome a punto de explotar.

Inuyasha de un salto se incorporó de la cama para quedar sentado y se dirigió a Aome serio…

-**Mira. Por respetar el acuerdo que tenemos con mi abuelo no podemos dormir en habitaciones separadas. Pero tampoco puedo seguir durmiendo en el piso por el resto de nuestro matrimonio porque podría tardar cinco años según las reglas. Así que faltan cuatro años y diez meses para poderlo anular. Hay suficiente espacio en la cama para dos. Tú decides.-** Al terminar de hablar, Inuyasha volvió a sus cobijas dejando a una esposa pensativa.

Inuyasha tenía toda la razón y estaba en su derecho de hablar de esa forma. Así que como última palabra, Aome tomó aire y logró decir…- **lo siento. Tienes toda la razón. Pero si das un paso en falso, este matrimonio se acaba**- apuntándole con el dedo.

Finalizada y aclarada la situación, Aome se acostó al otro lado de la cama…muy al borde para ser exactos... mientras que de espaldas, un sonriente muchacho tarareaba victoria. Pero la sonrisa pasó a ser una bulliciosa risotada cuando escuchó un bulto caer en el otro extremo seguido de un **– AUCH-** de la voz femenina.

Una resplandeciente mañana se asomaba a la ciudad de Bruselas, y los inquietos rayos dorados de la aurora, se hicieron notar en la mansión Taisho, y en especial, trepando con mucha cautela a la ventana de unos revoltosos recién casados. El par de orbes doradas del joven, hicieron presencia al percibir que un olor lavanda paseaba por su olfato. Cuál es su sorpresa cuando el inmaculado rostro de la jovencita estaba muy cerca al suyo respirando prácticamente en su cuello. Él por su parte, no hizo movimiento brusco para no perturbar el sueño de su esposa.

Lentamente fué levantando su cabeza para apartarse unos centímetros más. Al hacer eso, notó algo familiar en el rostro de la muchacha: Facciones delicadas y carifileña, nariz pequeña y respingada, cejas pobladas, largas pestañas y unos labios…

Por un momento, los recuerdos de Inuyasha lo transportaron cuatro años atrás, a la habitación doscientos cinco de una vieja residencia y en dondedejó una joven inconciente, reposando en una cama. Un tenue movimiento de Aome hizo que él se levantara de inmediato. Ella sólo se reacomodaba para seguir durmiendo plácidamente, pero el joven se quedó observándola desde un sillón con un mar de dudas y sospechas repitiéndose así mismo en un murmullo…- **¿Será ella? ¿…pero…cómo?**

Continuará...

_(Muy bien mis malcriadas favoritas. Aquí está la actualización que me pidieron y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, ellos son mi aliento para seguirles publicando. Y ya saben que no me gusta hacerlas esperar demasiado así que pronto subiré el otro. Besotes. )_


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**VII**

Habían pasado ya ocho meses desde los esponsales Taisho. Para la peculiar pareja de casados, el abuelo se había convertido en el consejero y árbitro matrimonial. Aunque generalmente él disfrutaba más el papel del espectador que se complace en observar una obra de teatro.

A pesar de que Aome e Inuyasha tenían cierto grado de confianza, los malos entendidos nunca cesaban. Como en la mañana en que recién levantados, ella ingresó al baño para darse una ducha, cuando escuchó de golpe, abrirse la portilla de madera y encontró a su esposo semidesnudo con una prenda alrededor de su cadera tapándole lo exclusivamente necesario. Desafortunadamente (para el albino), la sonrojada joven sólo estaba cubriéndose su pecho y partes íntimas con un paño semitransparente.

Desde la primera planta de la mansión, se escucharon unos gritos que provenían del baño de la habitación nupcial del cuarto piso. Lo único que se pudo entender con claridad fueron los adjetivos: -¡**Atrevido, sin vergüenza, narciso empedernido! **-y otros más que no se podían escuchar muy bien por parte de unos alaridos femeninos. Aunque, recordándolo bien…también se escucharon las palabras defensivas de un hombre. Era algo como:

- **¡Perdón! No sabía que estabas allí…- **y…mmm…- **¡no exageres!…- **mmm…¡ah! también…- **es más mujer un palo de escoba que tú…- **Minutos después, ante éste último comentario, sonó el estruendo de una puerta cerrarse dejando afuera en el corredor a un semidesnudo y empapadamente atractivo joven tiritar de frío. Para su mala fortuna, Shessomaru estaba en una visita de negocios relámpago por los alrededores de la ciudad e hizo una breve pasada por la casa…y como si fuera un adivino, estuvo en el momento exacto y presenció con mucha burla la bochornosa situación…

- **Tal vez así puedas domar a tu yegua hermanito…- **le extendía Shessomaru unos frenos de caballo.- **O tal vez le sirvan más a ella…tu sabes…para domarte-** terminó

Carcajeando a rienda suelta.

- **¡No es gracioso!- **le decía a su hermano a la vez que golpeaba y pateaba la puerta – **¡Abre esta maldita puerta ex - harapienta muerta de hambre!-**

Seshomaru reponiéndose de su ataque de risas – **si la trata así, será pronto más que una ex – harapienta…y más bien podría terminar siendo tu ex – mujer jajajja-** volvió a romper en risas y continuó…- **pensé que tenías a todas las mujeres a tus pies con tus encantos jajajj-**

-¡** Ella no será la excepción! y la tendré a mis pies ¿Me escuchaste?- **gritándole a la puerta para que su fierecilla pudiera escucharle.

- **¡Ohhh! ¡Por supuesto que la tendrás a tus pies!...pero si le golpeas la cabeza y la dejas inconciente jajja-** Shessomaru no pudo contener más el frenesí de sus risotadas y abandonó a su hermano a la suerte del clima…y de su cuñada, para empezar en la búsqueda de un baño urgente.

En esta relación matrimonial no sólo sale a relucir los momentos bochornosos e inesperadamente divertidos de nuestra pareja narrativa. También tenían momentos cálidos como en la tarde que Aome salió a cabalgar con Shipo. En un momento de susto, el semental se puso en dos patas dejando caer a la joven y tomó carrera hacia el interior del bosque. El potro del pequeño infante, empezaba a mostrar inquietud, hasta que unas manos varoniles tomaron las riendas y lo calmó para que el niño no se cayera. Luego, los pasos del hombre se dirigieron hacia la doncella que se hallaba medio inconciente producto de la caída. Él resolvió levantarla en brazos para montarla en su pura sangre, guiándolos a todos a la mansión.

Aome, quien se encontraba ahora en cama, se incorporó de golpe llamando a gritos a Shipo. Inuyasha, que se encontraba sentado a su lado le susurró en al oído indicándole que todo esta bien. Los brazos femeninos se colgaron del cuello del joven y en un aliviado suspiro dijo para él **–Gracias.-**

Fueron pasando los días en la mansión Taisho mientras los problemas avecinaban. Después de una supuesta recuperación de salud, Aome quiso llevar a Shipo a pasear por el bosque antes de la puesta del sol. El frío ya no era tan devastador como en los meses anteriores pero… ¡cuánto! Puede sorprendernos el clima impredecible.

Aome cantaba para Shipo en la trayectoria. Iban caminando mientras reían. Ella le describía al pequeño todo cuanto veía, hasta que divisó a lo lejos tres caballos que creyó reconocer en tiempos antaño.

Unos brazos robustos la aprisionaron de espaldas a la vez que otro sujeto recluía al pequeño Shipo.

- **¿Qué hace una bella y delicada flor por estos alrededores?- **Dijo una voz ronca a los oídos de Aome mientras que el mentón de lija rastrillaba su delicada mejilla.

El hombre giró a Aome, quedando ella frente suyo - **¡uy! qué delicia**- dijo el tipejo relamiéndose el labio superior y la arrastró hacia unos arbustos no muy lejos de allí.- **Cuida de ese niño mientras despojo a esta flor de sus pétalos-** dijo el maloliente sujeto a su compañero que tenía levantado a Shipo sobre sus hombros.- **Pero deja alguno para mí**- respondió el otro con una asquerosa carcajada.

Al ser lanzada al suelo, Aome agarró una piedra y le proporcionó un certero golpe en la cabeza de su agresor a quien dejó inconciente por unos minutos. Ya en el suelo, la joven tomó la navaja que se hallaba en el cinturón del tipo y silenciosamente se dirigió hacia el hombre que tenía aprisionado a Shipo.

El hombre estaba ensillando uno de los caballos, cuando vió a Aome desatando a Shipo. Él se aproximó a gran velocidad y tomándola del cuello la separó del pequeño. Mientras intentaba de estrangularla, se percató de algo brillante que colgaba de su garganta, y en un murmullo dijo: **-¿Higurashi?- **Aprovechando el momento de distracción, la joven clavó la navaja en la pierna derecha del tipejo, haciendo que éste la soltara de inmediatamente, dando tiempo a los chicos para escapar, internándose en la espesura del bosque.

La temperatura del día había declinado considerablemente como también la luz del día. Unas espesas nubes estaban anunciando su llegada con relámpagos y truenos. Desde la ventana, Inuyasha observaba con preocupación la entrada de la mansión. Él estaba organizando unos documentos en el despacho, motivo por el cual no acompaño a Mei y a Shipo. Generalmente el pequeño solía llamar a Aome así, pero desde meses para acá, él también había optado por llamarle de esa manera: Mei.

La impetuosa noche arrasaba con toda tranquilidad nocturna. Aome y Shipo se encontraban refugiados a la sombra de unos enormes arbustos después de haber corrido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Los galopes de unos caballos se detuvieron cerca del escondite de los chicos…- **¿Estás seguro que era ella?- **preguntó uno. - **¡Sí! Era el medallón de Higurashi. ¿Por qué no regresamos a la residencia de Kordolf para contarle al jefe Onigumo? Al igual tenemos que llevarle su caballo con el cargamento.- **dijo el otro. Segundos después, ambos jinetes retomaron su camino del lado opuesto del sendero.

**-¿Onigumo?... ¡Onigumo!-** Desde su escondite, rastrilló el nombre la pelinegra en un intento de repudiado vómito.

Inuyasha se había cansado de cabalgar por los alrededores buscando a Mei. Decidió ir a la casa rogando al cielo a que ella y Shipo estuvieran sanos y salvos allí. La prolongada ausencia de la mujer de sus pensamientos llegó a su fin cuando a diez cuadras de la mansión se divisó a una joven caminar de la mano con un niño bajo la lluvia.

Eran las once de la noche cuando al fin aparecieron los ausentes. Inuyasha, muy enojado tomó a Shipo en sus brazos y lo instaló pronto en su habitación, ordenándole a las empleadas a que secaran y vistieran al niño.

Aome por su parte, tenía la vista en el vacío. Sólo se repetía a sí misma:- **Eran ellos.-**

Inuyasha no entendía la situación, así que tomó fuertemente los brazos de Mei pidiendo explicación. No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de ella, pues seguía inmóvil. El Ojidorado tomó unas toallas y empezó a secar el cabello de su mujer. Suavemente iba palpando su rostro; lo hacía con tal delicadeza que Aome sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar como si de un arrullo se tratara.

Al ver Inuyasha la tranquilidad de la chica, comenzó a pasar el pedazo de tela por su esbelto cuello sin quitar los ojos de su rostro, embelecado por centésima vez por sus encantos. Al bajar su mirada, reconoció el oro blanco del colgante que tenía por dije un escudo militar con dos espadas cruzadas, con las iniciales ANH…

Continuará....


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Aome miraba caer la lluvia sobre el vidrio de la ventana desde el interior de su habitación. Vestía una bata en reemplazo de sus anteriores prendas húmedas.

-**He visto ese medallón antes**- dijo Inuyasha mientras se ubicaba a su lado para acompañarla en el silencio.

-**Tal vez en el cuello de una joven, que dejaste inconciente una noche en la habitación de una residencia, después de haberla confundido con un ladrón.- **Habló la pelinegra mirando a su esposo por el cristal de la ventana.

- **Entonces… ¿Eras tú?- **PreguntÓ el platino sin sorprenderse por la confesión de la joven…- **¿Cómo me encontraste?-**

- **No te encontré. Sólo…llegaste a mí.**

- **¿Por qué me salvaste esa noche? **

**-¿Por qué querías morir esa noche?- **Devolvió Mei la pregunta sin voltear a verle. Inuyasha giró dirigiéndose a los muebles de isabelina ubicados en su habitación dejando escapar un suspiro; mientras que su memoria trataba de revivir aquella noche lluviosa y fría.

-**Perdón- **se escuchó salir de los labios masculinos.- **Me desahogué con la persona equivocada. Nunca maltrataría así a una mujer**.- Terminó de subrayar el joven dirigiendo su mirada a la chica.

- **Sentí pena por ti al verte llorar bajo la lluvia…y ese carruaje no te había visto en el camino; por eso intervine.-**

-**Y Cuando bebí el vino en el club que nos volvimos a encontrar, antes del acuerdo matrimonial… ¿Por qué dijiste que también me habías salvado esa noche?-**

- **Un hombre con otros cuatro, tenían planeado degollarte porque te habías robado el honor de su prometida…su pureza, para ser más precisos. Ellos se iban acercando a tí, pero me les adelanté y te ofrecí el vino…luego caíste inconciente y le pedí a unos jóvenes que dijeron conocerte que te trajeran a la mansión.-**

- **Sabía que ese vino tenía algo. A demás, mi muerte habría sido en vano porque nunca he estado con una mujer pura, ni siquiera con mi primera esposa**.- dijo Inuyasha con una burla nostálgica, para terminar de expresar un sincero –** gracias. No sabes cuánto te agradezco.**

La pelinegra aún continuaba mirando la ventana, tenía ésa mirada vacía y fría, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo…- **¿Cómo está shipo?**

- **Ya le despojaron sus prendas húmedas. Está temblando, pero no de frío. Entre su voz temerosa sólo pudo articular algo sobre unos hombres que los perseguían**.- el silencio hizo pausa- **¿Qué pasó realmente Mei?-** Terminó de interrogar Inuyasha como tratando de encontrar la respuesta en el par de azulejos de su esposa.

Aome, sin poder sostenerle la mirada, se dirigió a la puerta sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Inuyasha por su parte, comprendió que la muda respuesta no era más que la pesadilla de Mei surgiendo de las cenizas. Y es que no era la primera vez que el par de preciosas piedras azuladas denotaban incertidumbre y tristeza. Era una denotación que surgía siempre en las noches de sueños oscuros en el que despertaba en un sobresalto sudando frío y en otras ocasiones gritando.

Por mil y una formas, Inuyasha había intentado hablar con Aome sobre aquellas noches, teniendo como respuesta su negación rotunda. Él siempre trataba de calmarla con un abrazo y un susurro; como en la ocasión en la que ella salió corriendo a media noche pronunciando unos nombres indiferentes para él y que al cabo de unos quince minutos, se veía a un joven cargando a una inconciente esposa después de haber resbalado por la escalera.

………………………….

Aome ya había pasado tres noches consecutivas en vela. Y aunque se le aplicaron todos los medicamentos, no se veía aliviada la salud del pequeño Shipo. La descompensación inició desde aquella tormentosa oscuridad en la que huían y desde entonces, la temperatura corporal del chiquillo no descendía de los cuarenta grados centígrados.

Inuyasha también se encontraba preocupado al respecto. Habían sentimientos fraternales hacia el pequeño que palidecía en la cama, y más aún, no toleraba ver a su mujer tan deprimida**…-¿Mi mujer? ¿Desde cuándo la dejó de ver como una extraña? ¿Desde cuándo velaba por sus sueños y su bienestar?- **Todos estos y otros interrogantes más, golpeaban en la mente del joven. Siempre reconoció para sus adentros que Aome, era poseedora de una exuberante, delicada e inocente belleza, que superaba inclusive la de su primera esposa. Pero si había algo que había llamado su atención, no era precisamente sus encantos femeninos.

¡Oh no! No cometería el error de hace cuatro años, y sin importar qué tan conquistador había sido, nunca más se dejaría atrapar por una mujer de esa manera. El papel de picaflor, lo adquirió en su adolescencia y mucho antes de su primera nupcias; tiempo en el que Kikio Sukino le envolvió en sus suaves y dulces palabras con el único propósito de estrellarlo en el frío y duro piso de la realidad: El amor cuesta caro, por lo tanto es más barato no amar. No obstante, su filosófica experiencia ¡pronto! Sería refutada por un par de zafiros, aunque…por el momento, para el joven Taisho eso de cambiar de idea sería más fantasioso que inconcebible.

**- Mei… ¿podrías cantarme una canción?- **Preguntó el infante ardiendo en fiebre, a la vez que Aome trataba de equilibrar su temperatura con un paño húmedo.

Inuyasha estaba mirando la ventana, cuando escuchó una melodiosa voz entonar. Él se giró para contemplar el tierno relato de una madre acunando a su hijo. Inuyasha ignoraba que Aome fuera la dueña de una encantadora voz. Juró nunca haber escuchado el canto celestial hasta ahora. Ni siquiera por parte de la vedettes de los mejores teatros de ópera de la época. Esto iba más allá de la afinación vocal y auditiva. Ella no sólo entonaba una canción, parecía…revivirla en su canto de sirena y que en cada nota envolvía a través de los oídos a quienes se acercaran.

Inuyasha permitió que sus sentidos y lo que quedara de su conciencia, se perdieran en el engalanar de la voz de su esposa…Aome Taisho; qué bien combinaba ese nombre con su apellido y definitivamente sonaba mucho mejor que Kikyo Taisho, quién creó en él una falsa necesidad de pasión y deseo… ¿A qué? ¿A un instante de clímax? ¿A caricias desmesuradamente atrevidas? ¿Dinero, posición social? ¡YA NO LO NECESITABA! Ya no tenía que fingir diplomacia, ni orgullo…no ante su voz de ángel que consentía a aquel pequeño, y ante ésta nueva verdad, por primera vez en su vida se sentió aliviado. Una inexplicable paz inundaba su ser, porque ya no tenía que llevar sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo, de ¡su! Mundo; ahora felizmente podría abandonar el papel de Atlas, aquella figura de la mitología griega.

……………………….

Una suave y cálida mano tocaba la suya. Una voz que constantemente repetía su nombre se empeñaba en sacarlo del país de los sueños. Su nariz percibió el olor lavanda que exquisitamente aspiraba desde hacía seis meses; tiempo en el que compartía su cama.

Resignados los párpados, decidieron abrir espacio para las orbes ámbares, encontrándose en su campo visual a unos iris con la profundidad del cielo, piel blanca y labios provocativos llamándole.

- **No hagas ruido. Shipo aún duerme**- susurró la joven.

**-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Bajó su fiebre?**

****

- Sí pero no me confío. Será mejor que mandemos a llamar al doctor otra vez.

El doctor se encontraba en los alrededores de la ciudad de Bruselas. Ya se aproximaba a la mansión Taisho después de horas de viajes hacia las veredas cercanas. Un recado había llegado a sus manos solicitando urgentemente su presencia a la residencia en mención.

**- ¡Doctor! Hasta hace poco se niveló la temperatura de Shipo.-** Exclamó Mei tan pronto vió entrar a la figura con lentes de lupa **– por favor, revíselo una vez más. Has que se mejore.-**Agregó en tono de súplica agarrándolo firmemente del brazo.

- **Los doctores se preparan para preservar la vida, no para ser dioses.-** Miró a Inuyasha que se encontraba detrás de Aome**- Tranquiliza a tu esposa, confiando en Jesús sé que todo va a salir bien.-**

Inuyasha hizo que Aome aflojara el agarre del brazo del doctor y la abrazó a sus espaldas **–tranquila, estoy aquí-**

Ante estas últimas palabras, Aome no se molestó es corresponder el gesto caritativo de su esposo. Se zafó de su acogedor abrazo con una excusa reforzada **– iré a ver qué sucede con Shipo-**

El rechazo indirecto no sorprendió a Inuyasha. Era de esperarse, pues no era la primera vez que sucedía. Pero aún así rompía con la reciente paz que le fué otorgada en la noche anterior y sentía que de nuevo pesaba en sus hombros el mundo entero, pero esta vez iba propinado con el dolor del no correspondido.

- **No tengo que molestarme por su actitud. Ella tan sólo es el recurso para llegar a mi herencia- **trataba de de convencerse vanamente el peliplateado, aflorando en su interior la rabia y la depresión. **- ¡NO! No otra vez. No volveré a ser esclavo de los caprichos femeninos-** decía exasperado, mientras se encaminaba por el corredor a cualquier dirección que no fuera a donde estaba esa mujer fría. Esa, cuyo olor descaradamente había conquistado a su nariz al punto de la adicción. El brillo nostálgico de sus ojos amenazó con salir en saladas gotas…pero no se lo permitió.

**-Nico se encuentra mejor. El doctor dió buenas nuevas de la salud del pequeño-** Comentaba Aome al entrar a su habitación, viendo a su esposo parado en la ventana quien mostraba su espalda.

**-Hace horas me lo dijo Erica, la ama de llaves. Y me alegro mucho-** dijo secamente Inuyasha.

- **¿A dónde fuiste cuando llegó el doctor? No te volví a ver en todo el día.-**

****

-Quería estar solo- fué la lacónica respuesta del señor Taisho.

- **¿A dónde?- **Reiteró Aome con mucha curiosidad, aunque era conciente de la tensión del ambiente.

- **Eres mi esposa, no mi confidente- **volvió a responder de manera monótona.

- **¿Qué quieres decir? No te comprendo-** Interrogaba titubeando la joven.

- **Podrías haberme dicho que Shipo estaba mejor…pero me lo dijo Erica.- **Gesticulópausadamente.

-**No te encontré por ningún lado. Debió ser que ella te encontró antes que yo**.- Se disculpó Aome, quién ahora se había acercado a Inuyasha para apoyar la frente en la ancha y perfecta espalda de su esposo.

- **¿A quién engañamos? Sólo somos dos extraños compartiendo una casa, pero no un hogar…una mesa, pero no una comunión…una cama, pero no el calor…tan sólo somos una fachada.-**Terminó diciendo Inuyasha y bruscamente se separó de Aome, quitándole así el apoyo de su espalda.

**-Desde un inicio teníamos claro de cómo iba a ser nuestra relación ¿Por qué me reclamas?-**

Aome tenía razón y ante la pregunta, Inuyasha respondió **– estoy cansado. Es mejor que me vaya a dormir.-**

Y así culminó el ajetreado día de la familia Taisho, con la grata noticia de la reposición de salud de Shipo. Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de la relación matrimonial de cierta pareja que empezaba a colgar de un hilo.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**IX**

La pareja Taisho, estaba preparando el equipaje para emprender un largo viaje a Venecia. Aunque en Bruselas el frío no era ten impetuoso como en meses anteriores, aún se conservaba la humedad y se percibía en el aire. Por éste motivo, el doctor de la familia aconsejó que haría bien a Shipo el cambio de clima, tan pronto se recuperara y tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para tolerar el traslado.

Inuyasha y Aome no lo pensaron dos veces. Hicieron planes para pasar una larga temporada fuera de la ciudad y dos semanas después dieron inicio a los arreglos del viaje.

Una carta de invitación había llegado a la mansión Taisho. Se trataba de una fiesta de máscaras cuyo anfitrión sería Miroku y que por consecuencia, el evento se llevaría a cabo en su residencia.

Después del almuerzo, Aome salió hacia su habitación por unos libros para leérselos a Shipo. Enorme fué su sorpresa cuando encontró en su cama un vestido de color vino tinto de media tira que sólo cubriría uno de sus hombros.

**- ¿Qué es esto?- **Interrogaba a la nada la pelinegra.

- **¿No es obvio? Es un vestido-** confirmó Inuyasha apareciendo repentinamente en la puerta de la alcoba.

Aome se giró a verle con obviedad – **lo sé. Preguntaba para qué sirve.-**

- **Pues para usarlo-** bufó Inuyasha única y exclusivamente para deleitarse con uno de sus enfados, como si se tratara de afrodisíaco.

- **Já, já, já-** la pelinegra con las manos en la cintura – **muy gracioso ¿Qué almorzaste? ¿Un payaso?**

- **Un pavo trasquilado por cierta persona, terminó siendo mi almuerzo por declararme la guerra. El payaso fué mi postre.**

- **Inuyasha…- **con impaciencia pronunciaba la joven.

- **¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Si quieres pregúntale al abuelo qué fué lo que comí…-**

Mei dedicó una sonrisa que lo derritió – **preguntaba por el vestido, no por tu asqueroso almuerzo.-**

- **Ah, eso.- **Inuyasha se recargó en el marco de la puerta y le mostró un antifaz que tenía en su mano- **es para esta noche, la fiesta de máscaras.-**

- **¿Iremos?...pero si mañana madrugaremos para el viaje.-**

- **Verás, Miroku es mi amigo del alma… **– ladeó su cabeza e hizo una graciosa mueca que se suponía fuera una sonrisa - **…y del bolsillo. En todo caso me hizo prometer que asistiríamos **– breve pausa- **nunca hemos salido. Me parece la oportunidad perfecta **– señalando el vestido - **¿Te gusta?**

Aome volvió a sonreír - **¡SÍ! Me encantó. Tienes buen gusto para ser un loco devora payasos. –**

Inuyasha carcajeó ante el chiste improvisado de su esposa retirándose de los aposentos.

………………………………

La noche se aproximó y la hora de la salida también. Inuyasha terminó de revisar algunos sementales y salió corriendo de los establos hacia la mansión. Aome terminó de arropar a Shipo después de leerle su cuento y depositó un beso en su frente y se apresuró a su habitación encontrándose a su esposo en el camino.

- **¿No estás lista aún?- **Interrogó Inuyasha.

- **¿No estás listo aún?-** devolvió Aome la pregunta.

Inuyasha empezó a despojarse de sus zapatos y chaqueta cuando vió a Aome tomar una toalla y adentrarse al baño.

- **Me baño primero- **dijo Inuyasha a la vez tomando una toalla para entrar al baño.

-**No, primero yo-** repuso la joven.

- **Soy más rápido, primero yo**.-

- **No. Tú espera aquí. Prometo no demorar**.- Aome iba a cerrar la puerta del baño cuando una mano masculina se interpuso.

- **¡No! Tú espera. Yo voy primero.**

- **¡Sal de aquí!**

- **Nop. Si tanto afán tienes…mmm…puedes bañarte conmigo.- **Ofreció pícaramente el joven.

- **¡Ni loca!- **Contestó indignada Aome.

- **De acuerdo, como gustes. Pero yo me baño primero.-**Ante el forcejeo, Inuyasha aplicó un poco más de fuerza para poder abrir la puerta por completo sin llegar a lastimar a su esposa. Ya adentro, empezó a desvestirse mientras miraba a Aome con una risa burlona. Sabía que ella nunca le ganaría en atrevimiento y desinhibición. – **Soy tu esposo…tienes derecho a mirar.-**

Aome por su parte, se retiró del baño cerrando la puerta bruscamente y gritándole- **¡Exhibicionista descarado!-**

…………………………………..

Inuyasha se paseaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo donde terminaba la escalera.

**-¿Por qué se demora tanto?- **Su pregunta fué cortada por una voz femenina desde arriba…

- **Si continúa con tus paseítos, tendremos un hueco en el pasillo-** dijo la diosa con un vestido color vino tinto, muy ajustado a su cuerpo que delineaba sensualmente su silueta, mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras con un chal en sus hombros.

- **Es mi corredor, es mi problema-** contestó el joven de ojos ámbar, a la vez que deslizaba su mirada en la Venus que graciosa y delicadamente llegaba hasta él, extendiéndole así la mano que caballerosamente ofrecía.

-**Según cierto contrato, el corredor también me pertenece-** dijo en broma la hermosa joven.

.-_ **También te pertenezco, como tu esposo.-**_Completó mentalmente Inuyasha. Aún no sabía por qué, pero se vió en la urgente necesidad de hacerlo.

………………………………………..

Muchos rostros cubiertos y vestidos hermosos, fantasiosos y excéntricos, adornaban a cada invitado en la mansión de Miroku Leniza. Los Juegos pirotécnicos en los alrededores, otorgaban un ambiente atractivo, sumando la decoración de animales exóticos, malabaristas, arlequines, equilibristas, trapecistas, bailarinas árabes ejecutando la danza del vientre…y uno que otro borracho tratando de tocar a las artistas.

Miroku Leniza invitó a la pareja Taisho a sentarse a su lado. El ambiente entre ellos era ameno y confortador para Aome. Disfrutaba mucho la compañía de su esposo, como también la fase amistosa y confiable que tenía con el único y verdadero amigo que le conocía.

Uno de los tantos borrachos de la fiesta portaba en sus hombros y cuello una enorme serpiente domesticada de la familia del Bocará de color blanco y amarillo. Con ella asustaba a cuanto invitado pudiera, en especial a las mujeres. A lo lejos, divisó a una preciosura con un vestido vino tinto que tomaba unas copas. A su lado se encontraba dos hombres hablando animadamente mientras la doncella se dedicaba a escuchar. El hombre alcohólico, se acercó sutilmente al enorme comedor, depositando al reptil en la mesa y permitió que se deslizara hasta la figura femenina que no se hallaba muy lejos de allí.

Aome se encontraba absorta, mirando disimuladamente a su esposo; llevaba un traje elegante de pirata vanidoso, de color negro en el exterior, completándolo de vino tinto en el cuello e interior de éste. Estaba más entretenida en observar a Inuyasha quien lucía condenadamente apuesto con su disfraz, que en la conversación que éste tenía con su amigo. Un sexto sentido advirtió la amenazante presencia de un cuerpo extraño cerca de ella y el impulso de su acto reflejo no se hizo esperar: Tomó el cuchillo cerca suyo y con la precisión y firmeza de un profesional en puntería, atravesó el cráneo de una criatura escamosa de color blanco-amarillo.

- **¿Qué hiciste?- **Gritó el ebrio a Aome, que a la vez se ganaba la atención de los presentes y en especial la de los hombres que la acompañaban.

Aome no se inmutó. Tampoco se escandalizó al descubrir el animal. Tan sólo le observó con frialdad como si de un enemigo se tratara. Se movió, cuando la sangre de su víctima goteaba de la mesa. Pues no quería manchar su vestido.

El joven Leniza hizo que los guardias sacaran al inoportuno hombre. Inuyasha se retiró de la mesa llevándose a Aome. Se había sorprendido de la actitud de la chica quién en ningún momento se había alterado. Es más, hasta se preguntó si ella era heredera de alguna dinastía de ninjas o de algún otro arte marcial, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas al respecto, no quería ser un nuevo blanco en la lista de su mujer.

………………………….

La noche transcurría lentamente. Inuyasha desde que había llegado, las mujeres de todos los estados civiles se habían acercado al joven para saludarle…y manosearle; pues se había ausentado de todo tipo de reuniones sociales por ocho meses, tiempo suficiente para que le extrañaran. Por ese "pequeño" detalle, Taisho se había prácticamente escondido en la estancia del comedor con Aome y su amigo, pues era un lugar muy tranquilo y vacío comparado con la sala principal. Cuál fué la sorpresa de las damas lujuriosas, al ver que el apetitoso caballero presentaba a una "desgarbada y escuálida" mujer como su esposa. Aquello funcionó como repelente para el joven Taisho, quien ahora disfrutaba de una noche tranquila sin locas con las progesteronas alborotadas.

Aome se encontraba observando una colección de estilo expresionista a lo largo de la pared. Inuyasha se había ausentado brevemente de su lado para llevarle unos bocadillos. Ya en la mesa de platillos, volvió su mirada a la doncella de vestido vino tinto, para encontrarse con una imagen de ensueño; el chal que Mei llevaba sobre sus hombros, se deslizó suave y seductoramente sobre su tersa piel, hasta la coyuntura de los codos permitiendo ver el descubierto de su inocente escote, ya que su vestido era sostenido con una sola tira que venía cruzando el pecho y la espalda.

Unos caballeros cerca de Aome la admiraron sin pudor alguno. Un gesto que irritó a Inuyasha quién resolvió ir en dirección de la dama, a la vez que llevaba los bocados en un plato de su mano derecha.

Inuyasha se detuvo detrás de la chica para complacerse en mirar una vez más la coqueta desnudez de su hombro, empeñado en incitarle a ser tocado; el joven Taisho interpretó aquello como una pícara indirecta, en el que no supo cómo resistirse, por lo tanto, con el dorso de su dedo índice y corazón tomó el pedazo de tela, para deslizarla por la perfecta epidermis de ¡su esposa! Rozando también el contacto de sus labios hasta llegar al esbelto cuello.

Aome sintió un par de dedos deslizándose cuesta arriba de su brazo hasta sus hombros, acompañado de unos labios masculinos por todo el trayecto hasta al cuello. Inuyasha en esos momentos no había pensado en la consecuencia de su atrevimiento y sólo cuando se encontró con el par de azulejos enfrente, se apoderó en él un profundo miedo…miedo a que le rechazara otra vez…miedo a no ser correspondido…miedo a que… lo abandonara sin darle la oportunidad de conquistarla. Una sonrisa de parte de ella hizo disipar todo temor… y le devolvió la tranquilidad, cuando la mano femenina tomó dos de los aperitivos para poner uno en su boca, permitiéndole disfrutar del toque celestial de sus yemas. El joven se limitó a disfrutar del gesto romántico que su mujer tenía para con él y sin que los ojos ámbares la perdieran de vista, también apreció cuando ella degustó después el segundo bocadillo.

La sinfónica empezó a interpretar un vals…- **¿Bailamos?- **sugirió de una manera interrogante Inuyasha con el bocadillo de su boca a medio masticar, en el que Mei asintió con una sonrisa.

………………………….

- **Bailas bien para ser una ex -harapienta-** Soltó con burla el joven.

- **Eres coordinado para ser un ex – despechado alcohólico.- **Retribuyó con picardía la chica.

Los pies ya no podían detenerse, las manos no se querían soltar, los ojos no pudieron despegarse de los otros. Bailaron, olvidando al mundo exterior y a sus envidiosas miradas, solo existían ellos, por ellos y para ellos. No eran concientes que a la distancia alguien los observaba con recelo y odio fundido.

Las uñas femeninas rayaron la baranda de cedro rosado de la escalera; no soportaba que aquella insípida llamada esposa, fuera la única que poseyera la atención absoluta de su galán idolatrado. No podía creer que ninguna de sus meloserías ni atributos, lograron el efecto que aquella estúpida sonrisa de la chica de vestido vino tinto alcanzaba a hacer: Tenerlo a sus pies. Pero esto no se quedaría así…ella iba a hacerse notar…iba a hacerle saber de lo que se perdería el albino patán y petulante al haberla ignorado. Sólo tenía que esperar por la oportunidad perfecta.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**X**

Aome se sentía algo mareada. El vino empezó a hacerle efecto. Miroku ofreció una de las habitaciones para que reposara la joven. Inuyasha la acompañó a la alcoba después de haber hecho comer a su esposa un poco de alimento salado para cortar el malestar. Cuidó de sus sueños por dos horas y media; pues le parecía poco ético bajar a disfrutar del festejo mientras su esposa se encontrara así.

La cascada de su cabello rizado se encontraba enredado en su cuello. Inuyasha amablemente los retiró, para descubrir otra vez aquel hombro seductoramente desnudo. El chal que le cubría estaba arropando sus piernas; por consecuencia, el escote de su pecho era más prominente que en horas anteriores, sumando la posición lateral en la que dormía Mei.

Los ojos de Inuyasha pasearon deliberadamente por la delicada figura de la chica ¡no! con morbo, ni simples deseos carnosos. Esto trascendía más allá de su testosterona; no la quería por una noche, ni quince minutos…la quería para él un poco más del tiempo estimado y aún no sabía cuánto sería eso. El órgano de su entre pierna, empezó a reaccionar ante el hecho de imaginarse besando la desnudez de su esposa. Inuyasha empezó a sudar frío, pues no quería que los ojos inocentes de la doncella se asustaran con su virilidad.

- **¡Dios! ¿Ahora cómo lo calmo?- **Empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, pero decidió salir de ella, porque Aome empezó a moverse levemente como si tratara de levantarse. - **¡Dios! ¡Necesito agua!- **dijo el peliplateado mientras trataba de cubrir con la larga chaqueta su entre pierna que saltaba a la vista. Corrió a hurtadillas por el corredor como si fuera ladrón, evitando a cualquiera que se encontrara por allí.

- **Señor Taisho. Hola. ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?-** Preguntó un grupo de señores que se acercaban al joven.

- **¿Ah? Etto…bien. Si, bien…- **dijo Inuyasha tartamudeando y a la vez empuñando sus manos al frente, para tapar su miembro quién estaba muy animado y que se resistía a dormir tan pronto; pues hacía ¡ocho meses! Que no se daba el placer de degustar a una dama como la ley manda.

- **¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo pálido y sudado**.- Preguntó otro señor con canas.

**-¿Eh?...sí, sí estoy bien…le daré sus saludos a mi abuelo…- **Se iba a retirar el joven pero volvió a interponerse otro interrogante.

- **¿Y su esposa?-**

- **Durmiendo.-**

- **¿Su abuel…-**

- **También durmiendo-** Se apresuró Inuyasha.

- **¿Y su hermano…-**

- **Durmiendo…en…en Kincherdof.-**

- **¿Y dónde está su amigo Mirok…-**

- **Durmien…digo…eh…coqueteando.-**

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-

- **Eh, sí ¿por qué lo pregunta?-**

- **Porque estás moviendo tus pies como si quisieras ir al baño-** Señalando un anciano las extremidades inferiores del joven.

- **¡Sí!...digo…sí necesito usar el baño…bueno, adiós.- **Y salió apresurado en dirección opuesta a los caballeros.

En el trayecto, Inuyasha sintió que unos brazos se prendieron de su cuello cual garrapata al perro, arrinconándolo hacia una de las puertas.

-**Te había extrañado mi adonis.-**

- **¿Melisa? ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame, mi esposa está aquí!-**

- **Pero en tu primer matrimonio eso no fué problema ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?- **Ronroneó la mujer excitada.

- **Eh…mmm…so…sólo suéltese de mi cuello. Además, cuando pasó lo de nosotros, yo estaba en proceso de separación…-**

La exuberante mujer no permitió que Inuyasha continuara hablando, porque empezó a besarlo con tal frenesí, al punto de morder sus labios. El hombre al principio presentaba resistencia, pero al ver tan animado a su amiguito de abajo, descendieron sus defensas y quedó a la deriva de cualquier decisión. La excitada "señorita" al ver que el joven ya no se defendía, prosiguió a manosearle el resto de su cuerpo. Empezó a acariciarle el dorso, los brazos, la espalda y sus glúteos.

…………………………

Aome se levantó de la cama para buscar a Inuyasha. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero aún así consideró que era el momento de regresar a casa. Unos siseos de los corredores llamaron su atención. Siguió el murmullo, hasta encontrarse con una pareja acariciándose… ¡corrección! a una mujer, asfixiando con caricias desmedidas a un hombre contra una puerta a media luz. No tenía la más mínima idea de quién era la figura femenina, pero el peliplateado aprisionado contra el trozo de madera llamó su atención y se acercó para detallarlo mejor. La rabia y la decepción hicieron acto de presencia, pero no quiso emitir sonido alguno que advirtieran su precaria aparición. No le daría el gusto a su futuro ex –esposo a que la viera con ira ¡Oh no! no esta vez.

…………………………….

Inuyasha permitió que las manos de la sedienta mujer pasearan por su mancillado cuerpo, pero aún así, tampoco respondió a ninguna de las caricias. Cerró sus ojos, para que sus pensamientos se enfocaran en una sola persona…-**Aome**- pronunció su nombre una y otra vez en un suave susurro volviéndose cada vez más audible.

- **Aome, Aome…- **Abrazó a la mujer creyéndola su esposa y empezó a besarla imaginando sus labios –**Mei, cuánto tiempo te he esperado-**

**-M-E-L-I-S-A-** dijo la mujer en tono molesto deteniendo instantáneamente su lujuriosa labor- **Mi nombre es Melisa**-

**-¿Qué?-** Dijo el peliplateado despertando de su fantasía. Inmediatamente soltó sus manos del rostro de ella como si se tratara de un ácido que le quemara. Tan pronto sus ojos enfocó la mirada de la chica, la empujó bruscamente para salir corriendo hacia la habitación donde se suponía encontraría durmiendo a su esposa.

…………………………………..

Las puertas de la habitación Taisho fueron abiertas violentamente. Aome se arrancó el vestido, tiró sus zapatos y despeinó su cabello. Nunca en su vida había sentido este tipo de dolor…el de la traición. Se sintió traicionada por su esposo y amigo. Se sintió como trapo sucio desechado…pero ni así, el líquido perladamente salado asomó por sus ojos. Hacía más de nueve años que no lloraba; no lloró la pérdida de sus seres queridos, ni los maltratos físicos a los que fué sometida en la calle, y hoy…no iba a ser la excepción. Cambió su vestimenta por una más sencilla y abrigada para salir a la habitación de Shipo.

……………………………

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada e Inuyasha no encontraba rastro de Aome. Hacía media hora que la buscaba desde que no la encontró en la recámara. Pasó de salón en salón y de habitación en habitación, haciendo que su tiempo de búsqueda completara la hora.

**-¡Inuyasha, espera!-** Gritó su amigo Miroku desde el corredor del tercer piso.

**-¿Qué sucede? Estoy buscando a Aome y no la encuentro…sea lo que sea me lo cuentas después.-** Se despidió Taisho para abrir otra puerta de habitación.

**-¿Te has peleado con Aome?- **Se apresuró a interrogar MirokuAntes de perderlo de vista.

Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a su amigo a gran velocidad **-¿Por qué? ¿La viste?-**

- **¡Respóndeme!-** Insistió su amigo.

Inuyasha lo miró confundido y respondió – **No. ¿Por qué?**

- **Porque hace una hora la ví saliendo de los corredores y con mucha prisa se subió a un coche. –**

- **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-** Dijo Inuyasha en tono de reprensión. Luego cayó en cuenta y dedujo lo que pudo haber visto ella en el corredor. Por lo tanto el joven emprendió carrera hacia su mansión.

- **No te encontraba por ningún lado para avisarte- **gritaba la respuesta el joven Leniza a la espalda de su amigo que se perdía entre la multitud sin escucharle.

……………………………………..

Inuyasha tenía en su cabeza un completo campo de batalla. En esos momentos consideraba a su amiguito de entre la pierna como su peor enemigo por haberlo rebajado al instinto animal…como si un león después de ocho meses de dieta se encontrara con un pedazo de filete... ¡y qué filete! Para sus adentros, debía reconocer que Melisa tenía sus encantos, y si ella, no se le hubiera restregado como estropajo… ¡NO! ¡si ÉL! Hubiera sido más cortante, su matrimonio no estaría tambaleando, ni a punto de perder a Aome…- **Aome-** dijo en un suspiro. ¿Qué tenía ella que la hacía diferente de las demás? En un pasado él habría podido engatusar a cualquier mujer. Pero, sus bajas recreaciones nunca podrían funcionar en Mei, por el simple hecho de que ella no era un juego…ahora era su realidad; su dulce y tormentosa realidad.

El joven Taisho se bajó del coche a toda velocidad dando voces llamándola – **AOME, AOME… Mei por favor responde-** con su voz quebrada.

-**Joven Taisho**- llamó Erica, la ama de llaves – **ella se fué. Se llevó a Shipo. Hace más de media hora que salieron.-**

**-¿QUÉ? … ¡NO!...no es cierto… ¡MENTIROSA!...mentiras, mentiras, menti…- **Gritaba mientras se acercaba al cuarto de Shipo – **men…tiras- **todos sus temores se hicieron carne…la había perdido.

Inuyasha no hizo más. Tampoco la fué a perseguir porque no sabía cómo explicarle y hacer que volviera, ni mucho menos que lo perdonara. Se encerró en el despacho de la mansión, no quería ir a la habitación porque todo le recordaría a ella, todo olía a ella…y ahora que era un marido abandonado, no tenía sentido hacer uso de la alcoba matrimonial.

……………………………………………….

Ya era medio día. Unos pasos ruidosos y rápidos se iban acercando al despacho…- **¿Es verdad? ¿Ella se fué con el pequeño? ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!- **Muchos interrogantes y ninguna respuesta. El abuelo Taisho estaba más que furioso. Estaba decepcionado e indignado con su nieto.

- **No…no tuve oportunidad de explicarle-** fué la única defensa del peliplateado a demás de patética. No se atrevía a mirar a su abuelo y por lo tanto conservaba sus ojos en algún punto del suelo de mármol español.

**-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿No vas a ir por ella?- **Preguntó intrigado el anciano.

- **No. Tal vez sea lo mejor para ella. No… la merezco, no soy digno- **dijo Inuyasha con desaliento y resignación forzada. Ya no importaba si se quedaba en la calle, ni la fortuna. Sólo importaba Mei y Shipo.

El abuelo no se resignó tan rápido como Inuyasha. Fué militar y nunca se rendía ante una batalla. Así que zarandeó a su nieto y lo arrastró hacia la entrada principal y ¡LITERALMENTE! Lo sacó de un punta pié, mandándolo a rodar cuatro gradas…- **Si quieres volver a entrar a esta casa, trae de vuelta a tu mujer y a tu hijo así te tome ¡un siglo!- **acto seguido, una enorme puerta fué cerrada de golpe, en presencia de un sorprendido muchacho tumbado en el suelo y con un profundo dolor en su trasero. ¡Quién diría que ese anciano tuviera tanta fuerza! "Y sobretodo enfermo"… aunque…no lo pensó dos veces para ir por su caballo a los establos. Ya iba de camino a la salida de su territorio montado en la criatura, cuando vió a Erica lanzar sus prendas limpias en un morral de cuero por la ventana de su habitación.

* * *

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**XI**

Inuyasha cabalgaba a gran velocidad en el pura sangre. Iba dirección al este; pues fué la ruta que los campesinos señalaron, ya que en horas anteriores vieron pasar en un carruaje a una hermosa mujer con un niño ciego según las características.

……………………………

- **¡Onigumo!...ella ya no se encuentra en la mansión.- **Dijo un hombre contrahecho.

**-¡Naraku! ¿Seguro que es la misma chica de la que hablamos?- **Interrogó el tipo que respondía al nombre de Onigumo. Su aspecto era todo un adefesio, tenía el ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo con quemaduras mal cicatrizadas. Llevaba buscando desde hace nueve años a la única sobreviviente de la familia Higurashi. Ella era su pieza clave, la única que podía llevarlo a su más grande ambición.

- **Ella estuvo viviendo en la residencia donde ustedes se hospedaron, ¡mi residencia! Kordolf -** hablaba Naraku mientras ponía una rama seca a la fogata – **ella debe estar cuidando del pequeño cegatón. No puede ir muy lejos, pero deben saber que la chica se defiende muy bien y no es presa fácil. Les ayudaré a encontrarla pero recuerda nuestro trato.-**

- **¡Ya te lo dije! Sólo tienes derecho al treinta por ciento-** concluyó el esperpento de personaje.

**_- Crees haber ganado. La ignorancia es la cualidad que más admiro de mis víctimas_.-** Pensó perversamente Naraku, pues era un hombre que superaba a su aliado en codicia.

…………………………………….

- **¡Abuelo Taisho! ¿Dónde estás? Es urgente lo que te tengo que decir-** gritaba Miroku Leniza por toda la mansión.

- **¿Cuál es el escándalo muchacho? **– Bajaba el anciano de las escaleras.

**-¿Es verdad que Inuyasha Se fué?- **Interrogaba el joven Leniza con la respiración entrecortada.

- **Ay muchacho. Yo creo que ya es hora de que busques a otro compinche de parranda, porque mi nieto ya no está disponible.-**

**-¡No es eso!-** trataba de detener al abuelo quién se disponía a retirarse - **Unos hombres están detrás de Aome. Entre ellos está Naraku. Él es quien lleva las pistas.-**

- **¿Naraku?- **Arrastró asquerosamente el nombre - **¿El de la residencia donde ella vivía? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

- **Unos empleados míos se encontraban bebiendo en el bar de la residencia Kordolf. Ellos sólo están interesados en Aome, pero se enteraron de su matrimonio y ahora también buscan a Inuyasha.-**

- **¿Hacia qué dirección salieron los tipejos?-**

-** Por el este. Sólo vine a advertirle que te deberías ocultar. Voy a darles alcance.-**

- **¿Irás sólo?-**

- **No puedo involucrar a nadie en esto. Se tratan de asesinos profesionales.- **Leniza se iba dirigiendo a la salida - **ve con Shessomaru.-**

**………………………………**

Kaunas era un pequeño pueblo que quedaba a dieciocho horas de Bruselas. Allí se encontraba una humilde pero acogedora casa, en la que vivía una abuela con sus dos nietos. Las puertas de la vivienda, dieron la bienvenida a una hermosa joven con un pequeño invidente.

-**Debió ser un viaje agotador a parte de largo-** Comentaba una joven de larga cabellera, recogida con una cinta blanca, quién llevaba en sus manos dos platos de comida.

- **Sí, realmente lo fué … ¿?...-**

-**Sango. Mi nombre es Sango. Y él es mi hermano menor Kohaku-** dijo mientras se asomaba un pequeño de unos once años, con sábanas y toallas limpias.

-**Muchas gracias Sango y Kohaku. Él es Shipo y yo soy Aome. Kaede es la abuela de ustedes ¿no? Es muy tierna-** Completó Aome con una sonrisa.

- **Sí, mi abuela es muy tierna. Ella es nuestro único familiar desde que murieron nuestros padres-** decía la jovencita sirviendo la cena- **¿Planean quedarse mucho tiempo?-**

- **Aún no lo sé **– Respondió la joven de ojos azules en un suspiro y acomodando a Shipo en la mesa.

…………………………..

En el bar de Dastle de la provincia de Sílaka, un joven se encontraba tomando copas desde hacía quince minutos, hora a la que había llegado.

- **Éste no es un ambiente para un caballero de su clase Señor Taisho-** dijo un hombre joven que portaba chaqueta larga y llevaba guantes.

Inuyasha habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo sin necesidad de ver a la persona. Pero dada las circunstancias y la distancia en la que se suponía debería estar aquel personaje, giró para confirmar con sus ojos lo que había escuchado con sus oídos.

- **¿Miroku? ¿No deberías estar en Bruselas?-**

****

- Bien dicho amigo mío, debería- dijo el joven Leniza a la vez que se sentaba en su mesa.

- **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se te acabaron las mujeres en Bruselas y vienes a buscar en Sílaka?-** Preguntó Taisho tomando de su copa.

- **No vengo por mujeres. Vengo por tí.-**

-¡**Ah, ya sé!-** en tono burlón- **te cansaste de las mujeres y quieres nuevas experiencias. Por favor, no me apuntes para tus futuras porquerías.-**

****

- ¡No seas ridículo!- Molesto y ofendido.

-**Entonces ¿A qué vienes?-**

****

-Ya sé dónde está Aome- dijo sin vacilar acaparando toda la atención de Inuyasha**.- Ella ahora debe estar en Kaunas.-**

- **¿Por qué sabes que busco a Aome? ¿Cómo sabes que está en Kaunas? Y... ¿Cómo me alcanzaste tan rápido?- **Subiendo el tono de voz en cada interrogante.

- **El comercio de telas del Este es el mejor. Conozco estas tierras mejor que tú como también los atajos. Tú viniste por el camino más largo que es el principal.-**

-**Eso no responde a mi pregunta de cómo sabes del paradero de Aome.-**

Tratando de apaciguar la inquietud del peliplateado – **Aguarda un momento muchacho, aún no he terminado.- **breve pausa - **Debo mantenerme informado de los compradores mayoritarios y del transporte y paradero del producto. Los pueblos están muy lejos uno de otros como para que cabalgara a diario un mensajero, así que tenemos entrenados a los halcones. Mandé mensajes sobre tu descripción y la de tu esposa. El último informe indicó que ella aún no salía de Kaunas.-**

Inuyasha guardó una breve pausa silenciosa - **¿Halcones? ¿Por qué no palomas?-**

**- ¿Melisa? ¿Por qué no Aome?-** Interrogaba pícaramente a Inuyasha, aunque era conciente de que no era el momento indicado para sacarle algo de información sobre su pelea matrimonial, pero al ver la mirada de instinto asesino de su estimado amigo, Miroku tomando una copa responde sin titubeos – **Eeee...mmm...bu...bueno, son animales más rápidos.-**

Inuyasha se preguntaba cómo era que el metiche de Miroku siempre terminaba enterándose de todas sus discusiones matrimoniales, pero en otro momento le haría confesar así fuera a punta de golpes. Iba poniéndose en pie para salir, pero fué detenido por su amigo.

**-¿A dónde vas?- **Agarrando su brazo.

- **¿A dónde más? A buscar a Aome.-**

****

- Espera Inuyasha. Eso no es todo.- Respiró Miroku profundamente aún sin soltar el brazo de su amigo - **a ella la están persiguiendo cuatro hombres. Entre ellos está Naraku, el de Bruselas. También te buscan a tí por ser su esposo.-**

**-¿Y que esperamos?- **Concluyó el joven Taisho.

Los dos amigos iban saliendo del bar. Ya a punto de montar los caballos, Inuyasha divisó un pedazo de hierro no muy lejos de allí. Lo guardó en su bolso con una pequeña llave en su bolsillo.

-**Inuyasha, ¿para qué es eso?-**

****

- Ya lo verás- y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja emprendieron el camino en medio de la noche.

…………………………………………

Un opaco amanecer alumbraba a Kaunas. Aome decidió ir sola al mercado para comprar algunos alimentos. Su canasta era muy pesada para sus delgados brazos; estuvo a punto de caer, pero unas fuertes manos la sujetaron. Ella levantó su mirada para encontrarse con un moreno de ojos azules muy apuesto.

- **¿Estás bien señorita?-**

****

- Sí, muchas gracias…joven…¿?-

**-Kouga.-** Afirmó el moreno con su blanca sonrisa, a la vez que sujetaba el canasto de la chica. **-¿Te ayudo?-**

Con mucho respeto Aome habría rechazado la oferta del caballero, si el bendito canasto no hubiera sido tan pesado y si la residencia en donde se estaba hospedando no estuviera a veinte cuadras del mercado. Sólo por éste motivo, permitió la compañía del atento joven quién conversaba animadamente… y hasta se podría decir que muy entusiasmado con ella. Mei no era experta ni conocedora de conquista, pero saltaba a la vista el intento de cortejo del muchacho.

- **Joven Kouga Altonen muy buenos días- **dijo Sango desde la entrada de su casa, acompañada de una linda pelirroja de ojos verdes con aproximadamente dieciocho años de edad.

-**Muy buenos días señorita Sango y señorita Ayame-** respondió cortésmente Kouga - **¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Kaede?-**

**………………………………………**

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraban dos jóvenes en sus caballos, preguntando a los habitantes por una joven y un niño invidente.

- **Miroku, ya hemos preguntado a la mayoría de los habitantes y ninguno nos da pistas.-** Afirmaba Inuyasha con sus ojeras y aspecto cansado.

- **Lo sé amigo. Sólo nos queda hacer una cosa.- **Trató de animar el joven Leniza con una paciencia que impacientaba.

- **¿Cuál?- **se apresuró a preguntar algo molesto el peliplateado por la actitud pacífica de su mejor amigo.

- **Las personas nos aconsejaron ir a la casa de una anciana. Ella generalmente hospeda a los forasteros…si mal no estoy, ése es su sustento y creo que vive con dos nietos.-**

**- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces andando!-** propuso impaciente Inuyasha ya encaminándose en un sendero a la deriva y luego reaccionó…- **Miroku…mmm… ¿Cuál es el camino?-**

**……………………………………………..**

Ayame siempre que podía, observaba tímidamente al joven Kouga. Esta comunicación visual se mantuvo durante el resto del almuerzo y lo que quedaba de la tarde. Aome comprendió en su silencio, el amor platónico de la pelirroja, como también la ignorancia del joven respecto al tema. Todo esto acontecía mientras Sango ayudaba a poner la mesa del té con su abuela. Kohaku se disponía a jugar con Shipo por tiempo ilimitado.

El sol se ponía sobre las montañas cuando llegó la hora de partir de Ayame hacia su casa. Kouga, como buen caballero se ofreció a escoltarla hasta su hogar.

Aome se recargó en la venta para contemplar el cuadro futurista de una pareja de casados. En su interior más que alegría por los jóvenes, sintió una amarga nostalgia que le impedía respirar tranquilidad…y el único remedio que encontró fue dar un paseo.

En la ambigua luz del atardecer, se vislumbraba unos ojos miel clavados en una joven de rizos ébanos.

**-Inuyasha, hace horas llegamos aquí ¿no piensas ir donde ella?-**

**-No en presencia de tanta gente. Ve a la residencia de la anciana y di que eres amigo de Aome y me esperas allí.-** Terminó diciendo el albino caminando en dirección a donde iba la joven.

Continuará....


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**XII**

No sabía cómo proceder con ella ni tampoco convencerla para que lo perdonara. No tenía la más mínima idea de cuál sería su reacción al encontrarlo allí. Suponía que tomaría represalias como toda mujer dolida y traicionada…algo como insultarle, golpearle, pisotearle, asesinarle… ¿?... **_-¿asesinarle_?-** por este último pensamiento, afloró el instinto de conservación del joven y decidió mantener una distancia prudente con su posible y potencial agresora condenadamente bella.

- **Aome**- se escuchó titubeante una voz masculina.

Debía estar alucinando. Pensaba tanto en aquel engreído al punto de creer escuchar su voz. No importaba cuánta rabia tratara de ahogar su ser, muy en el fondo contemplaba el momento surrealista de escuchar su nombre en los labios de su esposo.

-**Aome…Taisho**- volvió a pronunciar el protagonista de los pensamientos de la joven. Ya no se escuchaba un tono titubeante y temeroso; ahora era más firme, pero suplicante.

Ella se volteó para confirmar lo que había percibido su sentido auditivo **-¿Taisho? ¿Aome Taisho?...usted debe estar equivocado señor. Ella no existe ¡nunca existió! La que se encuentra frente tuyo sólo responde al nombre de Aome Higurashi-** enfatizó haciendo estacato en su apellido de soltera **-¿Qué haces aquí?-**

-**Vengo…por mi esposa-** dijo en el tono más tierno que pudo - **necesito que ella me perdone-** completó.

Aome no se había movido de su sitio cuando salió de sus labios después de una larga pausa **– Te perdono. Ahora te puedes ir en paz.-**

Inuyasha no entendió lo que significaba aquello, así que sujetó vorazmente su brazo para detenerle…

- **¿No vienes conmigo?- **Preguntó más confuso que asustado. Pues el berrinche y los reproches que espera de un despecho femenino nunca hicieron acto de presencia. –_**Nadie perdona tan fácilmente-**_ pensó en su interior.

-**y… ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?- **Tratando de zafarse de su brazo – **Suéltame.**- Ordenó secamente.

- **No puedo…ni quiero. Es necesario que estemos juntos.**- acercando sus labios al oído de Aome.

- **No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado. ¡Ya suéltame Taisho!-**

Aome forcejeaba para aflojar el agarre de Inuyasha, cuando escuchó otra voz masculina a cuatro metros de ellos. **– No es de caballeros obligar a que una señorita lo acepte-** Dijo un moreno de ojos expresivos.

-**Y tampoco es de caballeros meterse en asuntos matrimoniales-** respondió Taisho con aspereza sin soltar a la chica.

- **¿Son esposos?- **Preguntó Kouga confundido.

- **NO/SÍ-** respondieron al unísono los jóvenes, dejando aún más confundido a Kouga.

- **Soy su EX– esposa Kouga-** aclaró Aome.

-**No legalmente. Porque por ley aún somos esposos- **corroboró Inuyasha.

- **¡Aún!...bien dicho. Porque la escena que presencias es de unos futuros EX – esposos Kouga**- concluyó la pelinegra.

- **Ya la escuchaste perro sarnoso. Ahora ¡suéltala! –** exigió agresivamente Kouga.

- ¡**Increíble mi amor! Te pierdo dos días y ya tienes a un lobo rabioso por guardaespaldas, ya que su bajo intento de pretendiente no dió resultado-** comentó Inuyasha entre burla y celo.

El certero puño en la quijada de Inuyasha no se hizo esperar, dando inicio a la forma más primitiva de resolver los conflictos y rivalidades que la diplomacia no ofrecía.

Aome, hasta ahora había desconocido el lado primate de su marido. Y aunque la puntuación marcaba tres a uno, llevando la delantera el albino, tenía que detener el absurdo juego de niños. A lo lejos, alcanzó a ver un balde lleno de algún líquido y fué en su búsqueda sin pensarlo dos veces.

Inuyasha tenía a Kouga de rodillas retorciendo su brazo izquierdo, cuando sintió a sus espaldas un líquido maloliente de algo bañándolo, deteniendo casi de manera inmediata la "diplomática" discusión.

- **Joven Kouga por favor ya deténgase. Te aseguro que todo estará bien**- suplicaba Aome.

-**Pe...pero señorita Aome yo…- **no pudo terminar porque fué interrumpido.

- **¡Señora! Aome T A I S H O-** aclaró Inuyasha posesivamente.

-**Te agradezco, pero vete. Necesito resolver mis asuntos con él-** señaló la joven a Inuyasha con resoplo.

Kouga no insistió más y se retiró, enviando a Inuyasha una mirada asesina de advertencia. El peliplateado se limitó a corresponderle con una pose engreída y amenazante.

**- ¿Suficiente espectáculo? Me alegra que le niño bonito se haya divertido. Sólo faltó que orinaras alrededor mío para marcarme como tu territorio-** expresó irónica la chica.

- ¡**Oh, sólo eso faltó!…bueno pues lo puedo solucionar en este instante-** bromeó Inuayasha a la vez que fingía mandar sus manos a los pantalones para bajarlos.

- **¡No soy tu territorio perro sarnoso!- **Exclamó con aflicción y desprecio.

- **Te guste o no, lo eres…así como yo lo soy para ti-** reclamó serio y confiado de sus palabras. – **_Eres mía…aunque no te hayas enterado _**_–_ completó mentalmente.

- **No soy objeto que se toma y se deja-** dijo con decepción e iba retirándose la joven, con la intención de no volverle a dirigir la palabra.

**-Naraku te busca**- soltó de golpe **- con otros cuatro hombres. Creo que Shipo y yo también formamos parte de su objetivo.- **No podía darse el lujo de perderla tan pronto, así que utilizó ésta estrategia para hacer que se quedara a su lado un rato más…mientras pensaba en la correcta manera de lograr que ella estuviera con él…para siempre. Se trataba de las ansias y la urgente necesidad de proteger a su mujer de cualquier adefesio de personaje que quisiera lastimarla…como también de todo lobo rabioso que pretendiera cortejarla.

**-¿Naraku y cuatro hombres? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

-**Te cuento en el camino. Pero primero debemos alejar a Shipo de esto…- **concluyó el albino y, ambos tomaron sendero a la residencia, cuando el joven preguntó muy molesto - **¿Por qué me echaste la labaza(1) encima? ¿No encontraste mejor agua?-**

**- Porque…tienes cara de cerdo y…no encontré agua –** respondió burlona **– era eso o el balde de estiércol- **concluyó.

* * *

Por la seguridad de Shipo, la pareja Taisho y Miroku, decidieron que lo mejor era que el pequeño se quedara bajo los cuidados de la anciana Kaede y sus nietos. Habían dejado ocho cientos marcos por los gastos extras; pues la familia de la casa se rehusó a recibir mil seis cientos marcos que Inuyasha estaba ofreciendo. Aome se despidió del chiquillo quién se resistía a soltarla…

- **Por favor Aome no me dejes-** decía Shipo con el llanto ahogado. Inuyasha se ubicó a su lado para abrazarlo junto a Aome. El pequeño al percibir los brazos y un olor masculino muy conocido por su olfato, se colgó del cuello de él para desplomarse en lágrimas, siendo así correspondido por la única figura paterna que había tenido en su vida **– Tú tampoco me abandones Inuyasha…yo prometo portarme bien.-**

Aome no podía creer los altos grados de fraternidad que había alcanzado la relación de Shipo e Inuyasha, motivo por el cual se dejó abrazar por su esposo sin resistencia junto al pequeño. La pareja había decidido no poner al tanto de la situación al chiquillo. No querían asustarlo, así que sólo le dijeron que tenían un largo viaje de negocios y que por su salud lo mejor era que se quedara. Naturalmente que los integrantes de la casa conocían la verdad y del riesgo que implicaba los cuidados de Shipo.

Miroku también se despedía de la familia. Tenía su mejilla izquierda más roja que un tomate maduro, cosa que llamó la atención de la pareja…

- **Miroku ¿Qué te sucedió?- **Preguntó preocupada Aome.

- **¿Ah? …etto…eee…bueno es…es un pequeño incidente-** contestó algo bochornoso el joven.

- **Sí. Siempre sucede cuando tocas lo que no debes de una mujer**- delató Inuyasha a su amigo.

- **¿Te pasaste de listo? Apuesto a que fué con Sango- **dedujo Aome.

- **¿Acaso había otra mujer aparte y disponible?- **Preguntó Miroku obviando la situación.

- **¡Por supuesto que sí! Y es una mujer con mucha experiencia…como te gustan –** comentó picarona la joven Taisho.

- **¿Y quién es?- **Miroku algo inquieto y emocionado.

- **¡¿Cómo que quién?! Pues Kaede **– terminó de comentar la joven entre risas a las que se unió su esposo.

- **¿Cómo se atreven? Yo ¡jamás! me propasaría con una mujer-** se defendió herido Miroku.

- **¡Sí como no!-** cantaron al unísono los esposos Taisho.

- **Bueno…al menos no con una abuelita**- levantó los hombros Miroku en señal de resignación.

- **Pero sí con Sango, y te rechazó muy cortésmente-** dijo Inuyasha entre carcajada.

- **Para tu información, no es la primera mujer que me rechaza de esa manera, así que no le des tanta importancia Inuyasha-** frunciendo levemente las cejas.

- **Pero sí es la primera vez que te pegan ¡diez veces! en la misma mejilla… ¡la misma mujer!- **completó el chico de ojos ámbares para continuar riendo junto a su mujer.

Miroku, con cara de abnegación, decidió no prolongar el juego de su ya no tan estimado amigo. Los tres terminaron de despedirse de los presentes para continuar con su camino.

………………………………………

**- ¡Jefe Onigumo!...parece que la vieron salir de Kaunas. Ya no la acompaña el niño, pero sí dos hombres y uno de ellos es su esposo.- **Habló de manera agitada el contrahecho - **¿Quieres que busquemos al niño?-**

- **Olviden al niño. Mejor sigamos las pistas de ellos**- contestó el hombre de grandes cicatrices – **Naraku ¿Conoces al esposo de Higurashi?-**

- **No. Tampoco al otro hombre quién la acompaña.-**

- **De acuerdo. Entonces no perdamos de vista a la muchacha.-**

Los cuatro hombres emprendieron el camino hacia la misma dirección de los tres jóvenes para darles alcance. Aunque el interés de la búsqueda iba enfocado en la chica de cabello rizado, sus fieles acompañantes también pagarían el precio…el precio de protegerla.

…………………………………………

Los tres jóvenes cabalgaron en sus dos sementales hasta Biborg… ¿Se preguntaron cómo se las arreglaron ellos para montar los caballos?...pues bien mis estimados lectores. Como ya habrán supuesto, Aome no demostró el más mínimo interés en compartir el espacio personal con su esposo. Entonces para resolver la situación, ella cabalgó en el corcel del joven Miroku e Inuyasha…en su propio cuadrúpedo de raza, compartiéndolo con su amigo. Deducen bien, si ustedes imaginaron los rostros de suplicio y padecimientote de los jóvenes ante el tamaño del sacrificio y escena poco varonil.

- **¡Te he dicho que no me tomes de la cintura Miroku! Si tan incómodo estás… siéntate de lado…como niña linda **– dijo esto último muy bajito para no ser escuchado y luego reír ante lo ocurrencia.

- **Perdón, pero no sé de dónde sujetarme**- expresó Miroku mientras se reacomodaba desde su puesto.

- **Si bueno, pero recuerda que no soy señorita; así que afloja el agarre.-**

- **¡Ay por favor Inuyasha!...ni que estuviera muriendo por ti… ¡y no te estaría sujetando así si supieras cabalgar!-**

- **¿Crees poder hacerlo mejor que yo?- **exasperado el albino.

**- ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡Dame las riendas!-**

**- ¡No! Mi caballo es de raza pura sangre y sólo ¡yo! Lo manejo.-**

**- Uy sí. Y el mío es descendiente de los pegasos…y lo maneja ¡tu mujer!...y ya dame esas malditas riendas…- **decía el joven Leniza a la vez que se inclinaba para arrebatar las riendas de las manos de su amigo.

**- Pensé que era descendiente de los unicornios **– esquivando a su amigo con burla - **¡AH! Miroku, ya déjame tranquilo hombre.-**

- **¡No hasta que sientas lo que yo siento en ésta incómoda posición. Claro como a ti yo no te importo!...sólo… significo un gordo bulto que debes llevar…como dijo un filósofo: En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el saber. - **en tono melancólico.

_- **No fué un filósofo el que dijo eso, fué Sheaskpeare "genio"-**_rolando los ojos, aclaró mentalmente Aome ante la "intelectualidad" de Miroku.

**- ¡Ya tranquilo! No te estoy diciendo gordo-** respondió Inuyasha a la rara y femenina depresión de Miroku.

Aome se mantuvo como espectadora ante la inusual escena que se tornó más que infantil…mmm… ¿Cómo llamarlo?...mmm… ¿novelesca?...sí algo así…

- **Ah…mmm… ¿chicos? ¿Pueden comportarse como ¡hombres! Maduros?- **dijo esto, haciendo un esfuerzo extrahumano para no romper en carcajadas. - **Inuyasha, ya deja de ser odioso y posesivo y turna las riendas. Miroku….mmm…no leas más a Sheaskpeare.-**

**- ¿Y quién mencionó a Sheaskpeareeeeeeee….?- **preguntó el ignorante de Leniza con un grito, sujetándose una vez más de la cintura de su amigo, pues el jinete que llevaba las riendas había aumentado el ritmo de la cabalgata.

……………………………………

Unos hombres se aproximaban a Biborg y antes de entrar al pueblo se detuvieron…

**- ¡Ustedes tres! Vayan a investigar el paradero de los jóvenes. Ya conocen a la chica ¿Verdad?-**

**- Por supuesto jefe Onigumo. Cómo olvidar a la delicia que se nos escapó **- dijo un hombre mal oliente lamiéndose el labio superior.

- **Que ¡Tú! Dejaste escapar.- **Corrigió el otro con rabia y reclamó – **yo estaba cuidando al niño cuando me noquearon y por ¡tú! culpa ella hirió mi pierna…cretino-**

**- ¿Y no pudieron con una mujer y un niño ciego?-** Interrogó el tercer personaje.

- **Naraku y yo estaremos en la residencia en las afuera del pueblo.- **Interrumpió el cicatrizado la disputa de los tres hombres. - **Hay muchos militares y no queremos toparnos con ellos así que tengan cuidado-** giró sobre su caballo para alejarse de los otros tres seguido de Naraku **.- ¡Ah! y cuando la encuentren no le hagan nada. No se atrevan a tocarle ni un solo cabello. Cumplan con llevármela.-** Amenazó.

- **¿Qué hacemos con los dos hombres?- **preguntó uno de los tres malhechores.

-**Hagan lo que quieran con ellos, no me importa. Sólo la quiero a ella sin un rasguño.- **Dicho esto, se retiraron en direcciones opuestas.

Continuará....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(1)Labaza (Creo que se escribe así...pues el vocabulario no se encuentra en un diccionario) :** Son los desperdicios y sobras de comida que se utiliza también para alimentar a los cerdos. Cuando se mantiene por mucho tiempo en un recipiente, se va fermentando fétidamente. (Sólo lo escribo por si algunos de los lectores no saben el significado...en mi país es muy conocido)


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**XIII**

**- Demos una vuelta por el pueblo. Los caballos descansarán en los establos junto a nuestros equipajes por esta noche-** Dijo Miroku sujetándose la espalda con mucho dolor.

**- Son las cinco y media de la tarde ¿Vamos a comer algo?- **propuso Inuyasha frotándose la barriga.

**-Bien. Vamos para algún restaurante-** contestó por primera vez Aome.

Los tres jóvenes recorrieron por unos quince minutos el pueblo cuando se detuvieron de manera seca chocando entre ellos; Aome se estrelló contra la espalda de Miroku e Inuyasha se llevó por delante a su mujer. Todo esto se habría evitado si no estuvieran caminando muy cerca uno detrás del otro de manera distraída.

**- ¡INUYASHA! Ten más cuidado…me pisaste- **reprendió Aome.

**- ¡TU! Deberías tener más cuidado…_quejetas_**- esto último lo dijo en un murmullo.

**  
- ¿Cómo me llamaste narciso engreído?-**

**  
**  
**- ¡Qué gente! Eso fué lo que dije-** El ojidorado no estaba interesado en iniciar una discusión, pues llegar al final de la riña le podría tomar ¡cuatro horas! Ya no en encerrado en una habitación del cuarto piso de su habitación, sino en plena calle…y su estómago no lo podría soportar, pues estaba demandando atención inmediata.

Miroku Leniza se mantuvo brevemente ausente en la pre-discusión matrimonial, porque sus ojos brillaron frente a la imagen de una bailarina árabe pegada en la entrada de un negocio titulado Selah, junto con otros jeroglíficos indescifrable para los chicos.

**-Miroku… ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te detienes así?-** reclamaba Taisho a su amigo.

**-Mira ¡qué belleza!-** señalaba Miroku a la imagen pegada en la puerta.

**-Es sólo una pintura…y es pésima-** refunfuñó Inuyasha.

**- ¿Qué poco observador eres Inuyasha. Mira más allá de tus ojos…en este caso, de la puerta-** volvió a señalar Miroku al divisar una figura femenina con una extraña vestimenta.

**-Sólo son bailarinas-** dijo en tono aburrido para sorpresa de Leniza; pues en otro tiempo, Inuyasha no lo habría pensado dos segundo para correr tras las piernas femeninas **–Tengo hambre, busquemos un restaurante.-**

**  
**  
Aome estaba distanciada de la conversación de los chicos. Sus ojos cristalinos reconocieron a dos de los tres hombres que se encaminaban directo a ellos. Sujetó del cuello de la camisa a Inuyasha y del brazo a Miroku, para adentrarse en el primer sitio que encontraron a la mano.

**- Pero…pe… ¿Qué pasa? / Me estás ahogando Aome-** protestaban los chicos al unísono a la vez que eran empujados con mucha insistencia a cualquier puerta.

**- Shshsh…no hagan ruido-** hacía gesto de silencio la muchacha a la vez que señaló a los tres hombres –**miren para allá.-**

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron**. –¿Deberíamos conocerlos?-** Preguntó curioso Inuyasha.

**-Ellos forman parte del bando de Naraku y Onigu…otro hombre- **decidió corregirse. Sabía que Inuyasha la azotaría de preguntas tras pronunciar el segundonombre y ella no estaba dispuesta a responderle…aún.

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-** Interrogó esta vez Miroku.

**- Los hombres de los extremos eran los que querían secuestrarnos a Shipo y a mí hace tres semanas. Al tipo del medio nunca lo había visto-** aclaró Aome con fría calma sin rastros de temor en su voz; actitud que sorprendió a Miroku…pero no a Inuyasha. Él ya conocía esa faceta de su esposa.

**-Entonces… ¿Eran los mismos de esa noche cuando enfermó Shipo?-** Atisbó Inuyasha el interrogante en voz alta y buscando la confirmación en los ojos de su esposa que no se atrevieron a enfrentarlo.

**- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Esos tipos están aquí…creo que nos vieron-** Miroku en tono preocupado.

**- No. No nos han visto…o de lo contrario ya se habrían abalanzado contra mí…porque a ustedes no lo conocen.-** Confirmó confiadamente Aome.

**-Busquemos la manera de escapar sin que nos vean-** Repuso Inuyasha.

**- O…sin que nos reconozcan-** propuso Miroku señalando unos disfraces ubicados en la puerta detrás del escenario.

……………………………….

**-El jefe Onigumo dijo que vigiláramos, no que nos divirtamos.–** Gesticuló uno de los tres hombres que ahora se encontraban en una de las mesas de la primera fila del escenario.

**- No viene mal un poco de diversión-** se defendió el contrahecho de la izquierda.

**  
- Sí, vamos. No seas aburrido. Sólo estaremos un rato y luego buscaremos pistas de Higurashi y los otros dos.-**

**  
**Los tres tipos se quedaron en la mesa a disfrutar del espectáculo de la noche con tres frías cervezas en sus manos, y uno de ellos terminó diciendo **– Sólo espero que las bailarinas estén disponibles.-  
**

…………………………………………..

En el mismo negocio, en un cuarto detrás del escenario, se encontraban tres jóvenes pasando por dificultades logísticas…

**-Está muy oscuro, no puedo ver el derecho ni el revés del traje-** dijo una voz femenina.

**-¡Está muy estrecho, no tengo espacio para moverme! ¡Dios necesito aire!-** dijo una voz grave.

**- Está muy estrecho-** dijo la otra voz masculina.

**- Ya dije eso, no seas copión-** habló la voz masculina número uno.

**-¡No me refería al cuarto! me refería al traje- **espetó la voz masculina número dos.

**- Shshsh…no hablen tan fuerte o nos descubrirán…-** advirtió la voz femenina en un susurro, cuando sintió que sus virginales pechos fué agarrado por una mano indiscreta y - **¡SPLASH!- **una fuerte, caliente y sonora cachetada se escuchó.

**- ¡Cuida ésa mano si no quieres que la corte Miroku!-** enfurecida la chica.

En instantes segundos se escuchó un golpe más fuerte, pero esta vez se trataba de un puño. **– No vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer granuja, sino quieres que te castre-** amenazó el peliplateado tomando del cuello a su amigo.

**- ¡Oigan no me malinterpreten!-** Se disculpó el joven atrofiado con las manos arriba en plena oscuridad, pues aún se podía reconocer la silueta de cada uno de los presentes con la media luz que ofrecía el corredor… **–Confundí a Aome con aquella muñeca-** dijo señalando a un maniquí no muy lejos de allí.

**-Ay pero qué pervertido eres ¿Pensabas abusar de la muñeca?-** Juzgó Aome con repugnancia.

**- Sí Miroku, es asqueroso. Ya contrólate-** le daba la razón el ojidorado a la muchacha.

El joven Miroku Leniza, tenía una vena saltando en la sien, e indignado expresó **–como dije antes, todo es un mal entendido.- **Respiró profundo y reprochó a su amigo **–Inuyasha, tengo claro mis debilidades…pero no esperaba a que me juzgaras de esa manera; hemos compartido mucho tiempo juntos. Pensé que me conocías – **fingiendo su voz en lloriqueo.

**-Podremos compartir todo lo que quieras pero no a mi mujer- **terminó de sentenciar Taisho.

…………………………………………..

Los primeros telones de rojo satine del escenario se abrieron de par en par, dando a conocer a un hombre de piel morena y cabellos oscuros, con un extraño envoltorio en su cabeza a demás de su traje…quién parecía ser el anfitrión y presentador. **–Muy buenas noches, bienvenidos a su dulce hogar de placer…blablabla….-**

Un par de jóvenes detrás del escenario se encontraban asomados para vigilar a tres hombres de la primera fila. Antes de continuar, vale aclarar a mis queridos lectores que en los siguientes párrafos se aplicará lo que un libro viejo pero nunca pasado de moda desde hace más de dos mil años dice en proverbios 17:17…_en todo tiempo ama al amigo, y es como un hermano en tiempo de angustia…_ tal vez la estima que presentemos, sea poco ortodoxa…pero al fin y al cabo, es la manera original de nuestros personajes expresar esos sentimientos…

**-Esos tipos siguen allí-** confirmó Aome.

**- Sí, es cierto-** asintió Miroku, desviando su mirada hacia los alrededores y luego en los trajes que usaban **– ahora entiendo por qué a Inuyasha le quedaba estrecho el disfraz-** dijo girando su vista para burlarse de su amigo.

**-¡Esto es ridículo! Yo debería usar el traje de Aladino.-** Protestó el peliplateado cruzando sus brazos, quien llevaba un hermoso traje de lentejuelas rosados de bailarina árabe, mostrando su ombligo y firme abdomen.

**-¡De sultán!-** corrigió Miroku **– A demás…creo que te ves muy bien en ese traje…resalta tu lado femenino que hasta ahora desconocía-** soltó con carcajada.

**-¡Tengo una maravillosa idea!-** con mirada maquiavélica **– para nuestro número, voy a poner una manzana en la cabeza de Miroku y practico tiro al blanco… ¡con hachas! -** acercándose peligrosamente Inuyasha a su amigo para agarrarlo del cuello…una vez más.

**-¿Tiro al blanco? Querrás decir ¡Tiro homicida!-** Se defendía el joven Leniza empezando a forcejear mutuamente **–Estoy muy joven para morir…a demás aún no tengo herederos- **

**- No te preocupes... "amigo" –** arrastró con rabia la última palabra **– la muerte no respeta edades-** continuaba sujetando a Miroku del cuello hasta ponerlo morado. **-Y no te preocupes de herederos, que planeo amputar tu apreciada joya familiar si no me das ese traje.-**

**  
**  
**- Suéltame Inuyasha…arruinas mi traje.-  
**  
**- Insisto ami…-** *****_BAM*_ patada en la cara de parte de Miroku - **…go…te…verías…mejor…de…bailarina…-**

**- Te…dejo…a…ti…el…privilegio…de…-** _*PUM*_ puño en el estómago proporcionado por el albino, pero rápidamente Miroku recuperó el aire **- el privi…legio de princesa…como…rey…me siento mejor…- **Terminó jadeando y sudando y no de la manera como a él le gustaba.

**- ¡AAAAA…!-** Gritó el ambarino –**No se valen mordiscos.-**

****

- ¡AAAAA….AAAA….AAAA!- esta vez gritó **Miroku –Tampoco se vale jalar cabello… ¡suéltame! No me quiero quedar calvo en plena flor de mi juventud-** chilló Leniza al sentir que su amigo tiraba con más fuerza de su pelo, mientras que en los ojos de Aome sólo se pudo percibir una mueca de incredulidad ante la última afirmación del muchacho disfrazado de sultán.

**- Pues... a tu plena flor... de juventud le voy a... arrancar los pétalos... porque te tengo preparada... las mil y una noches… ¡de tortura!-**

Aome por ésta vez, decidió no intervenir en el juego aniñado de los chicos. Ella se olvidó por completo de la latente amenaza que se encontraba a seis metros de ellos en la primera fila, para disfrutar del retrato infantil atrapado en los cuerpos de aquellos dos jóvenes con ridículos disfraces de árabes. Todos estaban tan entretenidos, que ninguno de los tres puso atención cuando los segundos telones del escenario se abrieron en su presencia, poniéndolos cara al público.

Continuará...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**XIV**

**  
…**Todos estaban tan entretenidos, que ninguno de los tres puso atención cuando los segundos telones del escenario se abrieron en su presencia, poniéndolos cara al público…

**- Estimados caballeros sin más preámbulos, aquí les presentamos desde Arabia Saudita, al Sultán de las doncellas Alí Bahaj, que en la noche de hoy, les deleitarán con su presencia y danza exótica de su tierra…- **Los aplausos del público masculino se presenció, cuando los telones revelaron a los personajes tras los bastidores, pudiendo apreciar a tres jóvenes de piel clara con más porte de descendencia griega que de trascendencia árabe.

Los ojos lascivos de los presentes, ignoraron al supuesto Sultán, para posarse en la delicada y atractiva figura femenina de cabello rizado, quién llevaba un traje azul celeste que resaltaba la profundidad de sus ojos detrás de las largas pestañas. La mayoría de los "caballeros", observaron con incógnita al intento de mujer vestido de rosado lentejuelas contrastando con la femineidad y belleza de la joven a su lado.

Los tres jóvenes quedaron petrificados ante el infortunio encuentro con el público quienes no dejaban de aplaudir esperando**… - ¿Qué es lo que esperan?**- Interrogó mentalmente el chico sultán.

Para la suerte de Aome, tenía medio rostro cubierto con una tela semitransparente que le permitía esconder su identidad. Inuyasha contaba con la misma fortuna con los accesorios del ridículo disfraz, pero lamentó que su abdomen descubierto no corriera con el mismo provecho.

Miroku sonreía con nerviosismo, Aome trataba de cubrir con timidez su tentador ombligo e Inuyasha…internamente estaba rogándole a Dios piedad por su alma mientras que con una mueca de fastidio amenazaba a los tipejos que le guiñaban el ojo.

**- y… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-** Interrogó Miroku con disimulo por lo bajo para que sólo escucharan sus compañeros.

**- Debemos buscar la manera de salir sin que nos descubran.-** Repuso Aome con el mismo fingimiento.

**- ¡Qué fastidio! No paran de mirarme con asquerosidad.-** Se quejó Inuyasha con un tono de voz más elevado que el de sus compañeros. **–Me siento barato…y usado.-**

**- Ahora sabes lo que siente una mujer querido-** soltó con una media sonrisa la chica a la vez que saludaba al público agitando sus manos, a lo que el albino de peluca barata le lanzó una mirada de: Esto no se queda así.

Debido a la monotonía, el público impaciente comenzó a reclamar acción silbando y protestando…

**- ¡Que comience la función!- **Gritaban unos.

**-¡O que nos devuelvan el dinero!- **Exigían otros.

A los reclamos del público, el anfitrión se acercó a los jóvenes para llamarles la atención en voz baja…

**- ¡Oigan! Ya es hora de que comiencen. No hagan esperar al público.-**

****

- ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos?- Se defendió Miroku.

**- ¿Cómo que qué espero? Pues el número que tienen preparado para esta noche ¿Qué más podría ser?-** Contestó el anfitrión rojo de enojo.

**- Debes disimular, así que saluda al público-** Codeó Aome a Inuyasha quien conservaba sus brazos cruzados en signo de rebeldía.

**- ¡Ni loco! A demás, si tuviera gustos raros, ellos no serían de mi tipo–** resopló Inuyasha rolando los ojos a los insistentes guiños de los presentes.

**- ¿Qué tipos de número esperas que hagamos? No somos malabaristas ni nada por el estilo-** volvió a hablar Miroku al colérico anfitrión.

**- ¿Malabarismos? ¿Te has dado cuenta de qué tipo de función se presentan en este sitio?- **Respondió en tono de obviedad el anfitrión.

Miroku observó a su alrededor para detallarlo un poco mejor: Es un negocio nocturno, sólo se presentan en el escenario mujeres, el público son un montón de hombres**…- ¡Rayos!-** exclamó Leniza llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

**- ¿Qué sucede?-** Interrogaron al unísono las improvisadas árabes de su lado.

Miroku los observó algo inquieto y preocupado por su **descubrimiento – esto es…un concubinato- **soltó sin más rodeo, pues no sabía cómo librarlos de esta.

**- ¿QUÉ?-** Se alarmaron los esposos Taisho, para luego mirar alrededor pensando en cómo calmar la sobre calentura del insaciable público.

Un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, acababa de llegar al club para ubicarse en la primera fila quedando a tres puestos laterales de los malhechores de ésta historia. En medio de las protestas y reclamos del público, observó a los tres personajes del escenario y juró reconocer o al menos haber visto a las bailarinas en otro lugar. Naturalmente, sus ojos se deslizaron con mayor facilidad por la menuda figura de traje azul, porque consideró que la del vestido rosado despertaba en él una extraña rivalidad y repugnancia.

Un farolito se encendió sobre la cabeza de Miroku trayéndole una idea **-¡Ya sé!- **dijo a sus acompañantes para llamar su atención **– sólo actúen como yo indique.-**

**- Q…que ¿bien?-** pensó dudosa Aome.

**-Ya era hora-** afirmó mentalmente Inuyasha, a la vez que veía a su amigo pararse frente a ellos, haciendo unas extrañas señas para calmar al público y que efectivamente funcionó**. - No puedo creer que haya funcionado-** murmuró para sí el albino de peluquín.

**- Público estimado. Lamentamos la demora de nuestra presentación…- **hablaba Miroku con un extraño acento que hizo reír a Inuyasha y a Mei.

**- Qué talento amigo…-** volvía afirmar Inuyasha en tono bajo, admirando la serenidad y espontaneidad de Miroku.

**- Por eso ahora queremos divertir-** continuó hablando el Sultán de dudosa procedencia **– desde Arabia Saudita…-**

**- Muy bien Miroku continúa así…-** dijo Inuyasha. Lo admiró y envidió por cinco segundos hasta que…

**- Traemos a estas dos hermosas bailarinas, quienes ejecutarán para ustedes… ¡La danza del vientre!-**

**- Si vamos a ejec… ¿QUÉ?-** Gritó Inuyasha junto a su mujer mientras el público excitado que no dejaba de aplaudir y aullar **–¡Dios! ilumínelo e elimínelo…pero no lo multipliques-** rogaba Inuyasha mirando al cielo en busca de alguna señal que indicara la segunda venida de Jesús o cualquier otro acontecimiento del Apocalipsis…que en estos momentos, él gustosamente le daría la bienvenida.

De la nada, aparecieron unos músicos a un lado del escenario con derbakes, laud, qamún, panderetas, mazhar…y otros instrumentos árabes, entonando una melodía.

**– Y… ¿De dónde salieron estos?-** Interrogó Miroku tanto como los esposos Taisho al ver los músicos aparecer como genios árabes…y que hasta el sol de hoy no han descubierto el misterio.

Aome empezó a mover tímidamente sus caderas al son de la música. Inuyasha aún conservaba una actitud rígida, siendo codeado por Miroku quién le indicaba que imitara a su esposa, a lo que accedió de mala gana con pensamientos homicidas, en el que su mejor amigo era la víctima protagónica, seguido de los séquitos que miraban morbosamente a su mujer.

**- De nada sirve que ellas bailen si ustedes no dicen el precio-** aconsejó el anfitrión al oído de Miroku.

Leniza no entendió el consejo del señor y preguntó **-¿Precio de qué? ¿Acaso no es sólo que las doncellas bailen y ya?-**

**- El precio de cada bailarina para que acompañe a un caballero por noche –** dijo el anfitrión con un tono de obviedad**…- por si no se había dado cuenta, esto es un concubinato y estos hombres andan en busca de hembras-**

**- Sobre todo las hembras –** dijo Miroku mirando con burla a Inuyasha quien inútilmente imitaba los movimientos de cadera de Aome.

**- Si quieren acción…acción le daremos- **repuso Aome quien había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación de Miroku. Ella se acercó y susurró algo en los oídos de los músicos, haciendo que Inuyasha se detuviera y se quedara en una esquina del escenario junto a Leniza.

La música cambió la secuencia del ritmo. Aome se despojó de toda timidez y aumentó el movimiento de sus caderas al compás de la melodía mientras se situaba en el centro del escenario. Ante el cambio de actitud de la chica, Miroku tomó la vocería **- Muy bien caballeros, tenemos a una espléndida bailarina en busca de un compañero… ¿Quiénes están interesados? Iniciamos con la tarifa de tres cientos marcos… la hora-** especificó.

Definitivamente él había visto a aquella belleza en otro lado. Pero su rostro medio cubierto, sólo le permitía revelar sus espléndidos ojos… -**Se parece a… ¿Aome?-** comentó por lo bajo el pelinegro de Kouga desde su mesa en primera fila, para deleitarse con la función… **-¡Un momento! Si la que baila es Aome, entonces… ¿Dónde está su esposo… -** sus ojos rodó a la esquina del escenario en el personaje de traje rosado **– Inuyasha? …ya decía yo que esa mujer era rara…más bien el raro es él.-** completó en burla mentalmente Kouga Altonen.

Aome hizo una pirueta que sólo una bailarina de ballet profesional podría realizar, aumentando así la tarifa a cuatrocientos cincuenta marcos. Su flexibilidad permitió elevar una pierna por encima de su cabeza, hizo graciosos y delicados giros en punta, arqueó su espalda hacia atrás de una manera totalmente seductora pasando así a los quinientos cincuenta marcos. Su plano vientre nunca abandonó el movimiento sensual; es más, hasta pasó a los límites de la incitación carnal del público…y de su esposo, quien en ningún momento pudo quitar su mirada…

**- ¡MIL MARCOS!-** Gritó totalmente excitado Inuyasha, pero su bocota fué taponada instantáneamente por la mano de su amigo.

**- ¡Idiota! ¡Nos descubrirán! Se supone que eres una "linda bailarina"-** murmuró Miroku al oído de Taisho. Aunque era de reconocer que él también había quedado noqueado por los candentes movimientos de la esposa de su amigo. No podía creer que alguien tan cándido pudiera moverse de esa forma. Pero pisó tierra firme al escuchar el aullido del perro excitado de Inuyasha.

Por fortuna para los chicos, aún no habían sido descubiertos; es más, el impulso de Inuyasha hizo que la tarifa estuviera sobre dos mil marcos.

**- ¡DOS MIL MARCOS! / ¡DOS MIL SETECIENTOS! / ¡TRES MIL!...-** Gritaban a la vez muchos hombres y entre ellos la amenaza latente que se suponía, Miroku y la pareja Taisho debían despistar.

**- ¡Rayos!-** dijo Aome, para acercarse disimuladamente a sus compañeros sin dejar de bailar para evitar sospechas **–tenemos que salir de esto, o nos descubrirán los tres tipejos de Onigumo Y Naraku…y los muy idiotas también están excitados-**

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño…había escuchado de Naraku pero… ¿Quién era Onigumo?...sus sospechas de que Aome no era sincera con él estaba más que confirmado… **_- lo averiguaré a como dé lugar-_** pensó el joven de peluquín, pero sus labios pronunció otra cosa **- ¿Qué propones para salir de esto Mei?-**

**- Hay que aumentar la tarifa mucho más-** propuso ella, a la vez que estiraba y giraba sus piernas sin abandonar la danza.

**- ¿Para qué?-** volvió a pregunta Inuyasha aún más confundido desde su misma posición estática.

**- Porque si subimos el precio al punto de que ningún cliente pueda pagarlo, no habrá venta…y así desatamos una pelea-** respondió Miroku con una amplia sonrisa al deducir la idea de Aome.

**- Así es-** confirmó la chica de traje azul.

**- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-** Interrogó escéptico Inuyasha al considerar aquello como una pésima idea.

Aome en medio de sus piruetas y sensuales movimientos de cadera, observó a alguien familiar en primera fila **-¡Ya sé!-** dijo en voz alta a sus compañeros para acercarse felinamente y sensualmente a un moreno de ojos claros.

**- ¿Eres tú Aome?-** Preguntó algo dudoso y sudado Kouga, al percatarse de la amenazante mirada del actor de traje rosa de bailarina.

**- Sí, soy yo. Necesito que eleves la tarifa a un precio inimaginable –**pidió Aome mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven…actitud que enervó la sangre de su esposo.

**- ¿Pa…para qué?-** Logró articular Kouga entre la emoción y el nerviosismo…y los miedos, al ver que alguien de traje rosa se acercaba peligrosamente a él empuñando sus manos.

**- ¿Qué crees que haces?-** Reclamó el joven sujetando fuertemente el brazo de su mujer.

**- Elevar la tarifa… ¿Qué crees?-** Respondió indiferente Aome, para zafarse disimuladamente del agarre posesivo de su esposo y lanzar besos al aire a todos los presentes.

Inuyasha giró para observar a Kouga y con desprecio y mucho dolor **– eleva la tarifa –** ordenó en seco más que como favor.

**- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo llegaron a esto?-** Contestó Kouga con los brazos cruzados desde su silla, habiéndose relajado al saber que Inuyasha necesitaba de su ayuda.

**-No hay tiempo de explicaciones… ¡sólo sube la maldita tarifa!-** demandó con rabia y celos Inuyasha, al ver que su esposa bailaba alrededor de Kouga.

**- Debes pedirlo de buena manera Inuyasha-** reprendió su mujer en el oído.

¡Era increíble cómo Aome pudiera reprenderlo a él! Pero ser amable con los demás.

**- Si perro sarnoso…debes ganarte al cliente, y a mi voluntad y pedir mi favor.-** Pronunció con una enorme sonrisa Kouga, a la vez que cruzaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza como quien se dedica a relajarse y disfrutar del espectáculo, observando cómo Aome ladeaba con gracias las caderas frente a sus ojos.

Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza y pisó con mucha fuerza el pie izquierdo de Kouga, haciendo que éste reaccionara ante el dolor **- ¿Por favor puedes subir la tarifa?-** Fingió lo mejor que pudo su voz de mujer…aunque en realidad parecía más aullido de gato que cualquier otra cosa.

**- ¡CINCO MIL!-** Gritó con todo el dolor del mundo Kouga. No quería ser pisado de nuevo y accedió a colaborar pronto.

**- ¿Eso es todo lo que ofreces pobretón?-** Murmuró Inuyasha para desagrado de su víctima.

**- ¡SEIS MIL! / ¡OCHO MIL! / ¡DIEZ MIL!-** Gritaban otros caballeros sin rendirse, aunque ya se escuchaban a pocos.

**- Eleva más la tarifa-** pidió esta vez de manera cortes Aome al joven Altonen.

**- ¡VEINTE MIL!-** Volvió a ofrecer Kouga Altonen.

Nadie volvió a levantar la voz en los siguientes segundos. Los músicos siguieron tocando… Aome bailando…y llegó el minuto sin una nueva oferta haciendo que los chicos se preocuparan, apareciendo de fondo el sonido de los grillos **- ¿No deberían haber más propuestas?-** Preguntó confuso Aleonen, reponiéndose del pisotón proporcionado gratis.

**- ¿Alguien ofrece treinta mil?-** Intervino Miroku después de un largo tiempo**. – Vamos caballeros, estas damas están espléndidas. Y apenas están pagando por el precio de una.- **En esos instantes Aome dejó de bailar y la música de sonar.

**- ¿Precio de una? / ¿Acaso no era el par? / ¿Quién ofrecería treinta mil por una sola? –** Objetaron varios del público.

Miroku con mucha cautela trataba de calmar a los clientes **-Estimados caballeros, esto se trata de un evento especial qu…-** no pudo terminar porque fué interrumpido por otra queja…

**- Yo estaba ofreciendo por la bailarina de azul…creí que la marimacho era añadida al paquete.-** dijo uno de los tres tipejos que venían persiguiendo a los tres chicos a quienes todavía no han logrado reconocer.

**- ¿Marimacho? ¡Marimacho su abuela!- **espetó con ira Inuyasha siendo sostenido por su mujer para que no fuera a lanzarse al tipejo y arruinara el plan.

Los silbidos y los rechifles no se hicieron esperar. Aome tan sólo meditó la situación mientras las disputas continuaban. El público estaba en su derecho de no querer ofrecer más dinero si no había participación activa de la bailarina a su lado, así que se acercó nuevamente a los músicos y pidió una melodía más suave. Luego susurró algo al oído de Miroku.

**- Muy bien mis estimados caballeros. Nuestras bailarinas tienen otra función especial para que se deleiten…-** confirmó Leniza.

Aome pidió al anfitrión que trajera la cama exótica que había detrás del escenario para ubicarla en el frente y centro. También hizo que pusieran muchas almohadas y velas a su alrededor. Inuyasha no entendía qué era lo que se proponía la chica. La vió tomar una enorme botella de licor y unas diminutas copas de whisky.

Aome empujó seductoramente a Inuyasha hacia el escenario cerca de la cama, pero sin tumbarlo en ella.

**- Ahora mi estimado público, se darán cuenta del por qué deben subir sus apuestas-** vociferaba una vez más el improvisado Sultán.

Aome miró fijamente a Inuyasha para susurrarle**-necesito que me sigas la corriente y cooperes conmigo.-** pidió seriamente ante la confusa mirada de su esposo.

Ella aún continuaba mirándolo fijamente, para después acercarse con mayor intimidad a su cuerpo subiendo y bajando. Pasó sus manos por su ancha espalda para que sus dedos finos y delicados caminaran suavemente por ella y por el cuello masculino.

Inuyasha se dejó llevar; se olvidó del público existente y se concentró en las orbes azulejos de su mujer. Aome buscó entre los platos de comida de las muchas mesas y puso una uva en la boca de él… **- no la mastiques aún. Deja tus labios entre abierto con la uva-** susurró la joven haciendo que la piel del chico se erizara.

Aome destapó la botella de licor, para después verterla en el bien formado abdomen de su esposo. Ante el contacto del líquido en su piel, Inuyasha sólo dio un brinco de sorpresa. Ella nada más sonrió ante la inocencia que en esos momentos inspiraba su marido y delicadamente, puso sus manos en las caderas fuertes y afiladas, para agacharse sin perderlo de vista. La lengua femenina se posicionó unos centímetros más debajo del ombligo masculino…

Inuyasha sintió enloquecer al sentir la lengua de su esposa pasearse cuesta arriba de su abdomen, para detenerse en su clavícula. Acto seguido, ella tomó la uva con su propia boca ¡sin! que los labios hicieran contacto alguno.

Ante la inesperada escena de "lesbianismo", los hombres elevaron las tarifas a: Setenta mil, ochenta mil y novecientos mil marcos.

Inuyasha ignoró el esperpento de propuestas lascivas del público y se concentró en Aome. Él tomó la botella de la mano de la chica, y puso una uva en su boca. Con mucha delicadeza, tomó las candentes caderas de la mujer y sin perderla de vista, regó el licor en su abdomen de marfil **– necesito que me sigas la corriente y cooperes conmigo…quiero devolverte el favor-** susurró para ella, a la vez que acercaba su lengua al vientre plano.

Aome no se molestó en advertirle ni mucho menos en amenazarle de su atrevimiento…en este momento lo disfrutaría como nunca…posiblemente más rato fingiría que no le gustó y alegaría que todo era para guardar las apariencias. Sintió lengua de su esposo, pasar desmedidamente desde su vientre hasta su cuello; Inuyasha no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad, y en vez de tomar la uva inmediatamente, posó sus labios sobre los de su esposa para tomar la uva y sin romper contacto, las manos masculinas, afirmó aún más el agarre de las caderas femeninas. Él quería transmitir todo su deseo a través de aquel inocente beso sin permitir la intervención del órgano de gustativo.

Inuyasha, después del trayecto del beso, con un suave toque de nariz rozó los labios de Aome. Para luego apoyar su frente en la de ella. Aún tenía sus ojos cerrados…quería eternizar aquel momento y nunca soltarla. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse con los zafiros de su esposa.

Para Aome fué imposible reprimir una sonrisa de agrado y leve excitación. Ella recogió unas copas de whisky y llenó los pequeños recipientes con el néctar, siendo conciente que los labios de su esposo era más embriagante y adictivo que el mismo licor. Era la primera vez que los probaba y sus bajos instintos le estaban exigiendo continuar con aquello por la eternidad.

Aome puso los pequeños recipientes: Uno en el medio de su pecho y otro en una esquina de su cadera. Inuyasha los bebió sin hacer uso de sus manos ¡excepto! Para sujetar la diminuta cintura. Repitió el mismo recorrido; paseando una vez más su lengua por el dorso níveo de su mujer hasta que su boca llegó al escote, esperando por él la siguiente copa atrapada entre la tela y la tersa piel. Luego con sus suaves labios se deslizó por la epidermis de la chica para extasiarse con un beso más.

Aome rompió con el contacto del beso, para empujarlo suavemente hacia la cama tumbándose en ella juntos. Sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha, empezó a ejecutar otro tipo de danza allí mismo, en el que el joven, se limitó a admirarla sin atreverse a tocarla…todavía.

Para entonces, la tarifa superaba los millones de marcos y al compás de cada caricia se empezó a escuchar otros tipos de ofrecimientos… **- ¡CINCO BARRAS DE ORO BLANCO! / ¡UN COLLAR DE PERLAS! / ¡LAS ACCIONES DE MI EMPRESA! / ¡QUE AMBAS SE CASEN CONMIGO! / ¡UN DIAMANTE DE QUINCE QUILATES! / …-**Gritaban muchos otros calentones con la erección asomándose por la entrepierna, dando inicio a la fría guerra del capitalismo de quién tenía más riquezas, para desencadenarla entre insultos, patadas, puños…y otros tipos de agresiones diplomáticas que se dejarán a la libre imaginación y creatividad de quienes leen esto. Y si de casualidad ustedes preguntaron por Miroku, permítanme decirles que el se dedicó a recibir muy amablemente con su gorro de sultán, el dinero y otros ofrecimientos valerosos que ofrecía el público, aprovechando la candente escena…sip…definitivamente los amigos tienen un valor incalculable.

El presentador y anfitrión estaba llorando desconsoladamente…primero por la emoción de los ofrecimientos económicos tan elevados y jamás presenciado por él…luego lloriqueó como niña al ver cómo su negocio era desbaratado por los animales en celo.

Los tres jóvenes aprovecharon el barullo para escapar del escenario. Miroku tuvo que cachetear a Inuyasha para que reaccionara, ya que había quedado jubilosamente petrificado en la cama sin poder parpadear. Salieron por la puerta trasera, siendo alcanzados por Kouga quién no les había perdido la pista.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**XV**

**- Eso fué…increíble Aome-** decía Inuyasha a la vez que corría junto a sus compañeros, más el nuevo integrante de ojos claros.

**-Por primera vez concuerdo con el perro sarnoso…-** intervino Kouga **-eres una excelente actriz señorita Aome-** completó el chico mirando a Inuyasha de reojo en un intento de provocación y ofensa indirecta.

Inuyasha observó con repugnancia a su rival para dirigirse a Aome **-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- **escudriñó el chico de cabellos plateados con celos y sospechas sobre la virginidad de la joven.

**  
-Fui criada en la calle…tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga Taisho- **respondió secamente la joven entendiendo la indirecta de su esposo.

Miroku, al observar que la conversación iba en dirección a más discusiones y agarres, se unió a las opiniones**… -creo que ambos estuvieron espléndidos…sincronizaron muy bien-** dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de correr.

**-BAJ-** bufó Kouga Altonen **-¡Por favor! Si llegaron a ofrecer millones de marcos y joyas fue gracias a Aome…porque el talento de Inuyasha no da ni para un suspiro de lamento…mucho menos para un centavo-** expresó con burla deliberada.

**- ¿Ah sí? ¿No será que tienes envidia porque era yo el que estaba en el escenario y no tú?-** Reprochó Inuyasha subiendo el tono de voz.

**-¿Envidioso yo? ¿De qué? ¿De usar un ridículo traje de rosadito de lentejuelas y peluca?...nenita-** reforzó en carcajada Altonen.

**-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo nenita que soy?-** Se detuvo en seco para retarle.

**-Nada de bajarse los pantalo…faldas Inuyasha-** advirtió con desánimo su esposa, que pasó desapercibido por su cónyuge.

**-Al igual no entiende que haces aquí…metiche-** completó con furia y desagrado el chico de traje rosa y lentejuelas.

Kouga paró de correr para quedar frente a Inuyasha **-¿ves? Por lo visto tu único talento es ser fanfarrón…a demás…es de suponer que ustedes se encuentran en graves aprietos como para que lleguen a esto. –**Señalando los trajes de todos.

**-Perfectamente podría igualar o aumentar los ofrecimientos que le hicieron a Aome-** contestó con el orgullo herido el de traje rosadito.

**-¡Claro!...sólo si tan sólo el público fuera homosexual-** debatió Kouga una vez más **-nunca podrías superar los encantos de una mujer.**

**- ¡Por supuesto que puedo superar los encantos de una mujer! ¡Puedo ser más mujer que la misma mujer!-** expresó Taisho impulsivamente para luego caer en cuenta de su estupidez, momento que sus compañeros guardaron absoluto silencio y le miraron sorprendidos**… -…Ahmm…mmm…etto…cre…creo que será mejor quitarme éste traje-** terminó de decir con mucha vergüenza, para llegar a donde estaban los caballos con su equipaje para cambiarse.

**_-También creo que deberías cambiarte- _**concordó mentalmente Aome con preocupación, ante la sospecha sobre la hombría de su esposo rondándole en su cabeza y carcomiendo su tranquilidad…para terminar con este último pensamiento **-todo es un mal entendido…esa es su costumbre para responder a cualquier reto…tranquila Aome, tu esposo no es de gustos raros… ¿?... espero-**

…………………………………..

Ya era la mañana siguiente cuando llegaron al pueblo Kapulganá. El joven Kouga se unió a la cabalgata para alimentar la desdicha y celos de Inuyasha, pero alivió a Miroku porque ya no tendría que compartir caballo, pues Altonen ofreció uno para la dama.

**-Tres es un equipo…cuatro es multitud-** mascullaba Inuyasha entre dientes sin importar que le escucharan los demás.

**-Aj…ya deja de lloriquear…nenita-** expresaba serenamente Kouga desde su caballo.

**-¡Ya!…tranquilo chicos. Es natural que estén cansados y de mal humor, pues hemos cabalgado toda la noche sin descanso-** apaciguaba Miroku bostezando.

**- A propósito…no me han dicho de quién se ocultaban, ni por qué huimos ahora-** miró kouga a Aome en espera de una respuesta.

**-No te incumbe lobo rabioso. Nunca te preguntamos qué hacías en ese lugar y a esas horas; así que será mejor que nos dejes el camino libre o te meterás en problemas- **advirtió con recelo Inuyasha.

**- ¡Bah! Como si me importara lo que un perro sarnoso pensara.-**

**-Te lo advertí lobucho-** iba acercándose Taisho a Kouga, pero fué interceptado por una jinete de cabello rizado.

**-Kouga…agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros anoche…buscaremos la forma de compensarte; pero Inuyasha tiene razón. Será mejor que no te metas ni te enteres de nuestros asuntos. Es por tu seguridad- **expresó Aome sin rastro de timidez.

**-Pero señorita Aome yo…-**

****

-¡Señora!...señora Aome Taisho- aclaró Mei ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes y satisfacción para el albino… **-legalmente sigo casada joven Kouga. Agradezco mucho tus atenciones, pero aún así considero que deberías reservarla para una señorita disponible.–** Con un toque de ternura **-ahora descansaremos para reponer fuerzas. Después tomaremos caminos diferentes.-** Refiriéndose a todos.

Kouga enmudeció frente a las palabras directas pero no menos comprensivas de Aome. Inuyasha estaba complacido por la majestuosa intervención de ¡su esposa! Permitió ilusionarse una vez más con la idea de estar juntos con Shipo…como un verdadero hogar sin locos tratos, sin indiferencias, sin…Melisa ni lobos rabiosos. **_–Aún tengo oportunidad-_** dijo para sí mismo.

……………………………………….

Todos estaban sentados almorzando en total silencio. Nadie se atrevía a mencionar o iniciar una conversación trivial…el cansancio no se los permitía. Alguien que había entrado al mismo establecimiento desde hacía varios minutos, se quedó absorto observando a la chica de rizos ébanos…y acercándose…

**- ¿Higurashi?...Ao… ¿Aome Higurashi?**-

La pelinegra giró en instantes para encontrarse con un rostro familiar, cálidamente familiar…aunque más maduro y varonil.

Los tres chicos que estaban alrededor de ella, tomaron posición defensiva y la alejaron del personaje en incógnita. Inuyasha se levantó de golpe y la puso tras su espalda

**-¿Quién eres?-**

**- ¿Hoyo? ¿Akitoki Hoyo?-** Interrogó incrédula y sorprendida la chica, dejando a sus compañeros confusos.

**- ¿Lo conoces?-** Preguntó Inuyasha girando su vista atrás para observar a la chica quién ignoró su interrogatorio, apartándolo para acercarse al supuesto enemigo.

**- E…eres…idéntica a tu madre-** seguía hablando el aparecido.

Aome no soportó tanta emoción y corrió a abrazarlo siendo correspondida. Kouga y Miroku miraron con temor a Inuyasha, quien no dejaba de rechinar los dientes, tronar los nudillos; y su mirar, dedicaba un sin número de adjetivos nada caballeroso, acompañados de los peores sobrenombres…todo esto, para describir al imbécil que abrazaba a su mujer. Hasta hace unas horas la idolatraba como a una santa, alucinando un hogar y ahora…otra vez se apoderaban de él la desolación, la zozobra y los celos.

Un carraspeo de garganta por parte de un peliplateado muy mal humorado interrumpió el encuentro emocional.

**- ¡Oh perdón!-** se disculpó Aome -**Hoyo te presento a Miroku Leniza y Kouga Altonen- **ambos saludaron amablemente…pero no se podría decir lo mismo de otro personaje **-y él es…Inuyasha Taisho**- completó dubitativa la chica. Pues no sabía si presentarlo como su esposo dadas las circunstancias de la unión matrimonial, del acuerdo…e infidelidad del desgraciado quién se hacía llamar su marido.

**- Mucho gusto-** saludó Inuyasha con la hipocresía mejor disfrazada del mundo. Pero delató su desagrado al apretar con excesiva fuerza la mano de Hoyo, quién la retiró con una irreversible mueca de agudo dolor.

**- ¡AUCH!...se nota que eres fuerte-** dijo el hombre masajeando su mano, pero sin abandonar la sincera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Aome sabía que a Inuyasha no le había agradado para nada Hoyo…pero no quería arruinar el encuentro afortunado **-¡ven! siéntate con nosotros-** ofreció amablemente la dama.

……………………………….

Al reacomodarse en la mesa, Miroku y Kouga prefirieron sentarse lejos del aura combativa de Inuyasha…así que optaron por los puestos de la esquina…por si tenían que correr. Hoyo y Aome quedaron situados en el rincón, al lado de la ventana frente a frente e Inuyasha…no se despegó ni un milímetro de su esposa, al punto de la asfixia.

**-¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Empezó el interrogatorio el chico de mirada ambarina sin vacilación alguna, omitiendo los codazos y miradas reprobatorias de Mei.

**- ¿Eh? Bu…bueno…mi familia y los Higurashi desde hacía mucho tiempo eran amigos, conozco a Aome desde muy pequeña-** contestó aturdido el interrogado.

****

-Es decir que Aome y usted se estiman como hermanos… ¿Verdad?- trataba de confirmar Inuyasha casi como una exigencia.

**-Bueno pues…consideraba como hermanos a los Higurashi…-**

**_-Conoció a los hermanos de Mei-_** pensó Inuyasha mientras sus defensas y celos disminuían.

**-Era abogado de su familia cuando ella tan sólo tenía diez años…-** miraba a la chica.

**_-Es decir que le duplicas la edad…bahj…es sólo un abogaducho-_** pensaba con más confianza y tranquilidad.

**-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos y ahora que me reencuentro con Mei…debo decir que está hermosa-** brillaban los ojos de Hoyo sosteniendo la mirada de Aome.

Inuyasha continuaba con una conversación mental **_– si, yo también creo que ella es hermo… ¿?... ¿Mei? Sólo Shipo y yo le decimos así imbécil- _**abandonó el pacifismo mental para volver a cargar con la rabia y el desprecio dedicado única y exclusivamente hacia el aparecido.

…………………………………..

Las horas continuaron para todos. Durante la conversación, Hoyo confesó que desde hacía mucho tiempo venía siguiendo las pistas de Onigumo. Se enteró de su alianza con Naraku y que ambos estaban buscándola a ella.

**- ¿Por qué buscabas pistas de Onigumo? ¿Por qué no se dedicó a buscar a Aome?-** Interrogó curioso Inuyasha a Hoyo.

**  
-Porque perdí las pistas de Aome después de…-**

Aome se levantó de golpe. No estaba interesada en confrontar el pasado en ese momento. A nadie le había contado lo sucedido. Empujó a Inuyasha para salir del restaurante. Él no se atrevió a seguirla, porque sabía el significado de aquello…los fantasmas del ayer la torturaban.

Inuyasha disimuladamente, pidió a Hoyo que le relatara lo sucedido, con la excusa de querer conocer otra versión del pasado de Aome…aunque a decir verdad, él conocía absolutamente nada de ella.

Taisho entendió muchas cosas; por lo menos ya sabía qué relación tenía los nombres que Aome pronunciaba en sus noches de pesadillas; entendió que ella era noble de cuna y también que era australiana. Mientras la conversación continuaba, Inuyasha indicó a Kouga y Miroku que buscaran dónde hospedarse por esa noche. Para así quedar a solas con Hoyo…

**-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? ¿Qué relación tienes con Aome?-** preguntó Hoyo enfocando su mirada hacia la ventana.

**-Estamos casados. Por conveniencia, pero aún así casados -** respondió sin vacilación.

**  
- ¿Ella te interesa? ¿¡O es sólo un acuerdo matrimonial que se puede anular!?-**

****

-No tengo intenciones de anular el matrimonio…ella me interesa…y mucho- confesó abiertamente el albino.

**-Ahora entiendo tus celos-** mirando a Inuyasha **-por un breve instante, me atreví a fantasear con una vida a su lado…pero contigo en el camino será imposible. ¿La amas? ¿Ella te corresponde?-** preguntó con sumo interés.

**-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras…pero no por eso tengo que responderte- **contestó secamente.

**-¿Sabías que Aome no sólo es la única sobreviviente de la familia Higurashi?-** Cambió drásticamente de tema.

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** Preguntó Inuyasha con temor e interés.

Hoyo guardó breve silencio, haciendo de la situación más interesante sumando la suspensión… **-Hace muchos años, existía una sociedad secreta llamada la Armada Nacional Shikon. Ellos eran los encargados de mantener el orden y la paz en todo el continente europeo. El señor Higurashi era el líder. Una vez, tras su asesinato, eliminaron a los sublíderes junto a sus familias. Aome es la única prueba viviente no sólo de la familia Higurashi, sino también de esa corporación.-**

**  
**  
**- Fué Onigumo ¿verdad?... ¿Qué quiere él de ella?-**

**- La Shikón. Ése es su objetivo y para alcanzarlo…la necesita a ella.-**

****

-¿Qué es la Shikón?-

**  
**  
**-Es una perla de color púrpura rosado. Tiene una extraña leyenda sobre un poder que otorgaba cualquier deseo. Por ella se desató la guerra en el antiguo Japón entre criaturas sobre naturales y los hombres…pero en realidad se trata de un rubí de hace millones de años de existencia.-**

****

- ¿Y vale tantas vidas?-

**  
**  
**- Para Onigumo sí. Sólo los integrantes de la sociedad secreta sabían de la exacta ubicación de la Shikón…pero Onigumo se enteró después de asesinarlos a todos…por eso…**-

**-Por eso está desesperado buscando a Aome-** completó Inuyasha con fría calma ante la sorprendida mirada de Hoyo **-voy a buscar a Mei, empieza a oscurecer.- **Decidió terminar de golpe la conversación, porque intuición innatamente protectora empezaba a reclamar a su mujer.

…………………………

Las horas de la tarde transcurrieron lentamente. Miroku y Kouga hicieron reservas en un hotel no muy lejos de allí. Inuyasha estaba buscando a Aome por los alrededores sin pistas de ella, encontrándose con los dos hombres.

**-Miroku, Kouga ¿Han visto a Aome?-**

****

-No. No sabemos dónde está…pero ya hicimos las reservas de las habitaciones, incluyendo a Hoyo.- Comentó Miroku al distraído de Inuyasha que no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

**-Sí está bien Miroku. Puedes ir a tomar tragos y engendrar herederos- **dijo Inuyasha a la deriva para mirar a cualquier dirección.

……………………….

El joven Hoyo iba caminando no muy lejos del restaurante cuando fué llamado por una voz femenina.

**- Hoyo… ¿Podemos hablar?-** Preguntó Aome haciendo que él se detuviera de manera inmediata.

**  
-Sí. Dime Mei-** respondió el aludido.

……………………………………

Inuyasha abandonó la compañía de su amigo y su… ¿ex – rival?...para encaminarse a la búsqueda de Aome. A lo lejos divisó dos figuras reconocibles, charlando secretamente, para desagrado suyo. Se acercó sigilosamente para descubrir el tema que encabezaba la conversación.

**- No quiero que Inuyasha esté más involucrado en esto…o…terminará como mi familia-** expresó Aome con nostalgia y preocupación.

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-**

****

- Anularé el matrimonio. Eres abogado, puedes encargarte de eso. Después seguiré a Onigumo y terminaré lo que empezó hace nueve años.- dijo la pelinegra con decisión y dolor.

**-Inuyasha no lo va a aceptar tan fácilmente… ¿Cómo vas a convencerlo?-**

**-Le daré algo para dejarlo dormido, no puedo razonar con él en estos momentos. Saldré a mañana a primera hora.-**

****

-Voy contigo. No podrás sola- determinó Hoyo.

**- ¡NO! Esto es mi asunto…nadie debe entrometerse. -** Ordenó con pacificad la pelinegra mirándolo a los ojos.

**-Si quieres pistas de Onigumo, debes llevarme contigo-** insistió Hoyo.

Aome se encontraba en una encrucijada, así que decidió aceptar el trato **-de acuerdo. Tú ganas. Ésta noche pondré unos tranquilizantes en la bebida de Inuyasha. Búscame mañana a primera hora.- **Y con este trato se encaminaron al encuentro de los demás compañeros. Una sombra a sus espaldas, salió del escondite tras escuchar el plan improvisado…

**-Me subestimas…amor-** dijo la voz de ojos ambarinos que miraba felinamente las espaldas de aquellos jóvenes que se retiraban después de tener la secreta conversación.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**XVI**

**_-Aome es la única sobreviviente de su familia…y también de la sociedad secreta…ella es la única pista de Onigumo para llegar a la Shikón, ¡Dios! Cómo me hubiera gustado escuchar esta historia de sus labios y no de Hoyo, quisiera…que ella me tuviera más confianza… ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pretendes que te tenga confianza si te pilló con otra?...-_** Continuaba Inuyasha con un debate mental hasta que escuchó a una cuadra del hotel los reclamos de una voz muy familiar…

**- ¡No pienso compartir habitación con Inuyasha!-** Alegaba Aome con los brazos cruzados a sus compañeros.

**- ¡Sólo habían dos habitaciones! Hoyo, Kouga y yo compartiremos una que tiene tres camas, y ustedes…-**

**-Pues bueno, se suponen que son esposos y pensamos que no había problema que compartieran la habitación de cama extra-grande-** defendía Kouga al joven Leniza al ver la furiosa actitud de la chica.

**-Pues en ese caso…creo que será mejor buscar otra residencia con más habitaciones…-** exigía Aome algo malcriada.

**-Eres muy caprichosa como para haber sido criada en la calle-** apareció Inuyasha a las espaldas de todos, con una actitud más seria de la acostumbrada. Aome fué conciente del extraño humor de su esposo, pero dió mayor importancia a su pataleta…

**-¡No pienso compartir habitación contigo, ni mucho menos una cama!…lo mejor será buscar otra residencia.-**

****

-Lo mejor será descansar ahora, porque no creo que hallemos otra residencia disponible y cerca. Todos estamos cansados. - Debatió Inuyasha con mayor severidad, actitud que no intimidó en lo absoluto a Aome…pero no se podía decir lo mismo de sus compañeros que se alejaron cinco metros de ellos, para observarles.

**-Entonces…ustedes descansen aquí…y yo buscaré otro lugar para mí-** amenazó la señora Taisho saliendo a la puerta.

**-Son las ocho de la noche ¿Dónde crees que podrías encontrar otro lugar, si el más cercano está a diez kilómetros?-** Habló Inuyasha tras una larga risa.

**-Prefiero recorrer diez kilómetros que estar diez minutos a tu lado.-**

**-¡¡¡¡Te veo!!!!-** Retó el albino.

**-¡A que sí!-** Se acercó la chica para enfrentarlo.

**-¡A que no!-** ni siquiera dió un paso el joven de mirada ambarina para responderle, mientras metía su mano en la maleta de cuero buscando algo.

**-Engreído.-**

**  
-Harapienta-**

**  
-Atrevido, exhibicionista…-**

**-Encantador, irresistible, apetitoso…-** continuó Inuyasha la línea de adjetivos con media sonrisa para hacer que ella se acercará aún más…y fácilmente la chiquilla quisquillosa cayó en la trampa.

**-¡Ya quisieras iluso! Veo más atractivo a un cerdo estrenando lazo, que aún marimacho de traje rosa y lentejuelas.**-

**-Soy el lazo y tú eres el cerdo. Y el disfraz de rosa me lo puedes modelar después…con uva y licor…si prefieres-** continuó con serena burla el chico.

**- ¡ERES UN… ¿?-** Aome sintió que su muñeca izquierda era atrapada por un frío metal tras escuchar un _*CLICK*._ Bajó su mirada y levantó su brazo entero. Segundos después, volvió a sonar otro _*CLICK*,_ para descubrir que el hierro también se encontraba alrededor de la muñeca derecha del antebrazo masculino.

Miroku reconoció aquel hierro **-¿Ése no es…?-**

**  
**  
Inuyasha había lanzado una sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción a la atónita mirada de su mujer en el segundo _*CLICK*,_ al mismo tiempo que la mano varonil encadenaba su gruesa muñeca**… –ahora, no podrás escapar de mí… "amorcito"…- **canturreó la última palabra cariñosamente irónica.

Aome aún no entendía qué significaba aquello, hasta que vió la cadena que los unían. **-Qu… ¿Qué crees que hace?-** reclamó con ira…y otros pensamientos homicidas nada cristianos, que no se delatará en este escrito, por la integridad e inocencia de los lectores.

**- ¿No es obvio? Te encadeno-** respondió con pacifismo, a demás de burla y algarabía, agitando la cadena frente al rostro de su mujer.

**- No es gracioso, ¡suéltame!-** Exigió con resequedad.

**_- Inuyasha esa no es manera de conquistar a una mujer-_** Decía mentalmente Miroku al reconocer a aquel pedazo de metal que Inuyasha había recogido en el bar de Dastle en la provincia de Sílaka…

Flash back

**_- Espera Inuyasha. Eso no es todo.-_**_ Respiró Miroku profundamente aún sin soltar el brazo de su amigo **- a ella la están persiguiendo cuatro hombres. Entre ellos está Naraku, el de Bruselas. También te buscan a tí por ser su esposo**.-_

_  
**-¿Y que esperamos?-** Concluyó el joven Taisho._

_  
Los dos amigos iban saliendo del bar. Ya a punto de montar los caballos, Inuyasha divisó un pedazo de hierro no muy lejos de allí. Lo guardó en su bolso con una pequeña llave en su bolsillo._

_  
**-Inuyasha, ¿para qué es eso?-**_

**__**

- Ya lo verás-_ y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja emprendieron el camino en medio de la noche._

__

Fin flash back.

Mientras los recuerdos de Miroku eran evocados, una pareja estaba atravesando por una de las tantas discusiones matrimoniales, pero eso sí, muy peculiar…

**-¡Que me sueltes!-** Estaba algo roja la chica…pero de la rabia.

**-Mmmm… ¡NOP! A demás, si lo hiciera…tú saldrías corriendo como desquiciada a caminar diez kilómetros para otra residencia, a la vez que pronosticarías mi funeral…y para serte sincero, estoy algo cansado como para seguirte el drama…-** Iba el joven a encaminarse a la habitación escaleras arriba, tirando inevitablemente de la cadena, halando así a Aome.

**-¡Oye bruto, me lastimas! Y ¿A dónde crees que vas? O mejor dicho… ¿Me arrastras?-**

****

- ¿A dónde más? Pues a la habitación, a dormir.-

****

-No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado-

**  
**  
**-Uyyy…amorcito…-** meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro **-lo veo grave, porque mira- **decía levantando el brazo para agitar la cadena frente a ella.

**-¡No quiero! Al igual…no puedes obligarme.-**

****

- Ahhh… ¿Con que no puedo obligarte?- preguntó como quien acepta un reto.

Hoyo, Kouga y Miroku, se encontraban sentados en unos muebles no muy lejos de la discusión, tomando té y haciendo apuestas…

-**Doy…trescientos marcos, a que Aome gana la discusión-** apostaba Kouga.

**-Trescientos cincuenta…a que Aome gana…al fin y al cabo, es muy poco fiable la estrategia de Inuyasha para retener a su mujer-** sacaba los billetes Hoyo para depositarlos sobre la mesa.

****

-Cuatrocientos marcos…por Inuyasha- sonrió con amplitud Miyoku bebiendo el té.

****

- ¡Qué humildad la tuya! ¿No te bastó el dinero que recogiste la otra noche en el club?- Habló Kouga.

**- Sólo soy culpable de preocuparme por mi futuro- **se defendía Miroku alzando los hombros con una sonrisa pretenciosamente inocente.

**- Siiii, uno que incluya: Dinero, mujeres, comodidad, mujeres, bienes raíces, mujere...mmm...mujeres,mujeres y mujeres...-** continuaba Kouga hablando a la vez que contaba el total del dinero **-Hay mil cincuenta marcos en total… ¿Estás seguro Miroku que quieres apostar?**-

**- Es mucho dinero por ganar…o perder- **afirmó Hoyo.

**-A Inuyasha sólo le importa la seguridad de su mujer, sin importar qué estrategia deba usar…lo conozco bien.-** Pensó en breve pausa y volvió a hablar **-aunque…debo reconocer que Aome no se la pondrá tan fácil…más bien disfrutemos del show-** dijo señalando a los esposos quienes protagonizaban una graciosa discusión…

**-¡Que no!-** Decía la voz femenina.

**-¡Que sí!-** Insistía la voz grave.

En esos momentos, Aome que se encontraba discutiendo con su esposo de pie, se sentó en el piso frío y rústico con los brazos cruzados.

**- ¡Que nop!-** Continuó refunfuñando la muchacha.

**-Ya deja el drama y levántate-** ordenó Inuyasha fingiendo seriedad, cuando en realidad quería romper en carcajada ante la aniñada de su mujer.

**-¡JÁ!-** Emitió Aome a todo pulmón y aire, desde el piso, a punto de ganarse una hernia umbilical y volteando su rostro al lado contrario para no ver a Inuyasha…una actitud que supuestamente debía indicar indiferencia.

**-¿No te piensas levantar?-** Preguntó por última vez Inuyasha. Ante la muda negativa de su esposa, se inclinó hasta ella tomándola desprevenida, y la cargó en su hombro izquierdo para que sus muñecas no se lastimaran…y con mucha fuerza, sujetó con los brazos fuertemente las piernas de la muchacha. En el otro hombro puso el equipaje de ambos.

**- ¿CÓ…CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡BÁJAME INMEDIATAMENTE!-**

Inuyasha no prestó atención a los reclamos ni a las pataditas al aire de la chica; se acercó a la recepción para pedir las llaves ante la sorprendida mirada del administrador; se giró en dirección de sus compañeros quienes continuaban mirándolos con impresión…a excepción de Miroku quién contaba con ojos golosos los mil cincuenta marcos, y de lejos les dió las buenas noches. Continuó rumbo a las escaleras, mientras su espalda estaba pagando las consecuencias de su locura, con golpes y uno que otros arañazos por parte de las manos femeninas.

**- ¡YA! Tranquila-** dijo impaciente Inuyasha más como advertencia que como consejo, haciendo más fuerte el agarre.

**- ¡No hasta que me bajes!-** continuó luchando Aome inútilmente. Sacó de su cabello, un filoso y largo prendedor de dos dientes y lo clavó en una de las nalgas de Inuyasha, haciéndole dar un brinco de susto…pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para la satisfacción de la chica.

**- ¡OYE! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!-** Exclamó Inuyasha ante el pinchazo en su trasero.

**- Entonces… ¡SUÉLTAME!-** Exigió amenazante Aome, para volver a clavar el prendedor en la nalga masculina pero…las puntas filosas se doblaron al segundo impacto para su mala suerte, y sin hacer daño alguno**…-¡DIOS! ¡Tienes un culo muy duro! ¿De qué está hecho?- **Anunciaba e interrogaba vulgarmente Aome a la vez que palmeaba y pellizcaba fuertemente las nalgas de Inuyasha, de lo cual sólo pudo sacarle risotadas al chico.

**-Tendrás que averiguarlo por tí misma…cariño**- bufó Inuyasha ante el placer de sentir a su esposa jugando con sus nalgas…inconcientemente, claro estaba… **-Si continúas así no me hago responsable de mis actos-** aconsejó sugestivamente. Acción que llevó a la mujer detenerse instantáneamente, para seguir golpeándolo en la espalda.

……………………….

Las puertas de la habitación 305 se abrieron tras el escándalo de unos esposos. Inuyasha puso el seguro a la entrada, abandonó el equipaje en el piso y, aún teniendo a Aome en su hombro, se acercó a la cama para lanzarla como costal. El joven había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que estaban encadenados e inconcientemente cayó sobre su mujer ante la velocidad y fuerza del impacto.

**- Pe…Pe…Perdón…ha…había olvidado que estamos encadenados-** se disculpó tímidamente Inuyasha levantándose de inmediato. No quería que Aome pensara mal de él…bueno, más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Tras unos breves minutos de silencio en la habitación 305 los chicos parecían recuperar la cordura.

**-Tengo que cambiarme Inuyasha. Ya suéltame- **pidió con mayor tranquilidad la chica.

**-No estoy impidiendo que te cambies…eres libre de hacerlo cuando quieras…-** respondió Inuyasha con mucha pereza recostado a un lado de la cama.

**- No lo pienso hacer delante de ti-** advirtió la chica con monotonía, también recostada a un lado de la cama.

**-Haz lo que quieras…pero yo sí me pongo cómodo-** dijo Inuyasha para quitarse los zapatos, acomodar su equipaje aún lado del de la chica y desvestir su dorso, quedando sólo con los pantalones. Claro estaba que todo lo hizo con mucha dificultad, ya que tenía inmovilizada una muñeca…pues Aome no demostró el más mínimo interés de cooperación y cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza limitando el movimiento del chico. Taisho, para poder sacar su camisa del lado derecho prisionero, tomó una navaja y arrancó la punta de su manga. **–"Gracias por tu colaboración"-** agregó sarcásticamente ante la extrema relajación de su esposa.

**-De nada mi cielo-** resopló con burla entre dientes la chica.

………………………………

En la habitación 304, se encontraba un curioso vecino apoyando su oreja en la pared de la habitación que unía a la siguiente recámara…

**- Ya déjalos en paz Miroku…ellos merecen un poco de privacidad-** dijo Kouga Altonen recostado en la cama, cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo, intentando dormir.

**-Estoy de acuerdo con kouga, apaga ya la luz-** confirmó Hoyo apoyando.

**- Shhshh…no me dejan escuchar…apuesto ocho cientos marcos a que no adivinan qué hacen el par de tortolitos-** inquirió Miroku mirando por encima de su hombro a sus compañeros.

**-Si no es dormir…es lo que ya sabemos…y te aseguro que no somos invitados para participar de espectadores… ¿No tienes suficiente dinero ya?-** concluyó soñoliento Kouga, sin dar importancia al asunto.

**-Eres muy entrometido Miroku, al igual, no logrará mucho porque las paredes son muy gruesas…-** dijo bostezando Hoyo con sus ojos cerrados.

**-¡No soy entrometido! Es sólo…que me interesa los asuntos de mi mejor amigo…soy como un hermano para él-** se excusó Miroku a la vez que volvía a apoyar su oreja a la pared.

**-Cómo no te va a interesar los asuntos de tu amigo, si él te ha hecho millonario en estás últimas horas-** contestó burlonamente Kouga a la vez que levantó su brazo y le miró.

**-¡Qué insensible eres Kouga! Se nota que no tienes amigos a quién proteger-** fingió ofensa Miroku.

**  
-¿Y de qué quieres proteger a Inuyasha? ¿De una noche excitante con Aome?-** Interrogó Hoyo para unirse a la burla con Kouga.

**-Y todos insisten de que yo soy el pervertido…-** meditaba en voz alta Miroku meneando su cabeza con los brazos cruzados frente a los chicos. **– Bueno, parecen que no hacen nada interesante…no se escucha nada. Me decepcionas Inuyasha, esperaba más de tí-** hablaba Leniza a la vez que se retiraba de la pared para ir a dormir.

……………………………..

Las luces se habían apagado desde hacía media hora, pero Aome no podía conciliar el sueño. Cambiaba de posición constantemente logrando sacar de casillas a Inuyasha.

**-¿Puedes dejar de moverte? No me dejas dormir.- **Reclamó somnoliento**.**

****

-¡Es tu culpa! No debiste encadenarme idiota. AL igual, no puedo dormir con esta ropa.-

-mjjjjmmjmm- emitía sonidos Inuyasha medio dormido, hasta que sintió un golpe en la cara con algo blando**…-¡QUÉ! ¿QUÉ QUIERES?-** expresó con enfado.

**-Si yo no puedo dormir… ¡Tú tampoco podrás! Todo esto es tu culpa-** reclamó la chica, para volverle a estrellarle la almohada en la cara.

**-¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién era la que quería cabalgar 10km?- **

****

-Pero no tenías derecho a hacerme esto- dijo Aome levantando violentamente el antebrazo encadenado.

Inuyasha no permitiría que ella lo siguiera tratando de esa manera, así que tomó la almohada en la que reposaba y la zampó en el rostro de su esposa en respuesta a su ataque anterior… **-si dejarás de ser tan fastidiosa,-** _*almohadón*_ **- caprichosa-** _*almohadón* -_ **quisquillosa-** *_doble almohadón*_ **- impulsiva…- **_* triple almohadón*_** -no te hubiera encadenado-**

Aome e Inuyasha iniciaron una guerra de almohadas, sin poder esconderse de los ataques del otro, ya que ninguno podría correr en direcciones opuestas…

**- ¡¡¡Aome…por favor!!!…ya descansemos…llevo varias noches sin dormir bien-** suplicaba Inuyasha al arrebatar la almohada de las manos femeninas.

**-¡También estoy cansada! Y ahora, por tu "ingeniosa" idea, no voy a dormir bien esta noche.-**

Inuyasha se incorporó de su sitió para pasar por encima de Aome con todo el peso de su cuerpo como si fuera una aplanadora humana, haciendo que ella gimiera de fastidio y enfado, para quedar del otro lado de la cama**…- ¿Así está mejor?**-

**-Algo es algo, peor es nada-** contestó resignada. **–Pero aún no puedo dormir con ésta ropa…ya deja de jugar al detective y suéltame- **volvió a insistir con cansancio la chica.

**- ¿Para qué? ¿Para irte con Hoyo y luego anular el matrimonio? ¿Crees que así podrás ganarle a Onigumo?-**

****

- ¿Cómo sa…?-

****

-¡Lo sé todo Aome! Y no ha sido precisamente por tí… ¡lamento arruinar tus planes!- expresó con rencor, celos y dolor el ambarino **-me subestimaste preciosa-**

**  
**  
**-No te estoy subestimando, es sólo que te quiero fuera de este embrollo-** debatió la chica levantándose de su lugar.

**-¡Me subestimas si crees que te puedes deshacer de mí tan fácilmente! O no, mejor dicho ¡NUNCA PODRÁS DESHACERTE DE MÍ!- **gritó la última exclamación, para luego contrastarlo con un tono melancólico **-y me desprecias…al querer sacarme así de tu vida-**

Aome se sintió incapaz de responderle. No sabía si esto se trataba de una especie de confesión indirecta, ni el motivo de que ésta fuera declarada tan abiertamente por su esposo. La única respuesta que se le ocurrió, fué porque él no se quería quedar sin la herencia…o tal vez por simple orgullo de macho alfa. Sólo se quedó tras una larga pausa para aclarar: **-No es tu asunto-**

**-¿No es mi asunto?-** Arrastró Inuyasha la pregunta con rabia e incredulidad**… -a ver señora Taisho. Digamos que tu plan de noquearme con un menjurje de dudosa procedencia funcionó, y que en estos momentos te fueras con tu "amigo Hoyo" detrás de Onigumo. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en Shipo? ¿No fué por su seguridad que te habías casado conmigo?-** Subiendo el tono de voz en cada interrogante.

**-Precisamente por eso…alguien debe cuidar de Shipo…por si algo me pasaba-** Dijo Aome en un murmullo quebrado.

**-Aome…no estás sola en esto… ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Cuándo te dignarás a mirarme?-** Dijo Inuyasha con la ternura y el amor personificado al oído de su esposa para terminar diciendo… **-desearía…dejar de ser invisible para tí…que me tuvieras en cuenta. No es necesario que actuemos como se espera en un matrimonio…podríamos al menos ser…amigos… **-

CONTINUARÁ.....


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**XVII**

Los rayos del alba anunciaba el nuevo amanecer, Mientras una palabra rebotaba en la mente de Inuyasha **-…podríamos al menos ser…amigos…amigos…amigos…-** las perlas ambarinas dieron la bienvenida al esplendor de la aurora, pero en realidad, la depresión se apoderaba de las maravillosas orbes al especular ante la posibilidad de no ser para Aome más que un amigo.

Los brazos femeninos, en algún momento de la noche, se habían enrollado ferozmente en el Torso masculino. Aquello complació enormemente a Inuyasha, quién correspondió el abrazo sin importarle ser descubierto in flagranti.(1)

**_-Papi, papi… ¿Qué lugar es este?-_**Preguntaba una pequeña mientras se soltaba de la mano de su papá.

**_-Es un templo-_**contestó la voz paternal a la chiquilla **-_te traje aquí porque quería mostrarte algo… _-** dijo el señor a la vez que se dirigía a un viejo pozo oculto en un oscuro cuarto.

**_-¿Papi? ¿Papi dónde estás?-_**

**_- ¡Aquí!-_**Respondió el hombre desde el cuarto oscuro. **_–Ven aquí… ¿Sabes qué es eso?-_**Preguntó el hombre señalando el pozo.

**-_No. No lo sé. ¿Qué es?-_** Preguntó curiosa la infante de unos ocho años.

**- _Es un pozo muy antiguo. Se le llama también el pozo de los huesos. Cuenta la leyenda que en ésta aldea habitaban criaturas sobrenaturales tan malas como buenas. Las que eran exterminadas, se depositaban aquí, en este pozo. Con el tiempo sus restos desvanecían.-_**

**- _¿Los huesos desaparecían? ¿Y por qué?-_**Preguntaba aún más entusiasmada la niña.

**_-Nadie lo supo nunca. Era un gran misterio. Pero hay algo más…-_**dijo el hombre a la vez que se internaba en el pozo y desde abajo extendía sus brazos para recibir a la pequeña.

**  
- _¿Por qué entramos aquí papi?-_**Preguntó la pequeña yendo hacia los brazos de su padre, quien la depositó suavemente en el suelo.

**- _¡Mira!-_**Dijo el hombre tanteando y golpeando suavemente las paredes del pozo, hasta que escuchó un sonido hueco**… _-¡Aquí está!-_**tomaba con sus dedos el borde de una roca supuestamente firme, aflojándola y sacándola de su sitio. Una vez afuera, se apreció un viejo cofre con unos extraños grabados.

**_- Papi… ¿Qué hay en ésa cajita?-_** Preguntó una vez más la niña impaciente, en cuanto su padre sacó el pequeño cofre del hueco de la pared.

El hombre destapó la cajita y se pudo apreciar una hermosa perla rosado púrpura de inigualable esplendor. Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron con intensidad ante la gema y la voz grave volvió a hablar… **_-Es la Shikón. Es un rubí que sólo conocemos la sociedad secreta. La tenemos que proteger de aquellos que quieran utilizar su valor para corromper a nuestra nación. Un antiguo emperador en el siglo XV la entregó al rey de Australia en señal de alianza y paz. La armonía duró hasta que se enteraron de que la perla era un rubí de millones de años de existencia nacido en el Japón…y su costo es incalculable. Desde entonces, hemos tenido que ocultarla aquí.-_**Terminó de contar el hombre la historia para inclinarse hacia la pequeña y tomarla de los **hombros _-Aome; ésta historia sólo la puedes comentar con tu mamá y hermanos. Nadie debe saber de la existencia de nuestra sociedad…ni de la Shikón…-_**dijo la voz paternal, a la vez que se iba alejando como un eco.

Los azulejos no podían deshacer el hechizo en el que había caído, bajo el resplandor de la perla que se convertiría en su penuria. Al recuperar la conciencia, miró a su alrededor para descubrir que se encontraba totalmente sola…en la nada**… _-¿Papi? ¿Dónde estás?-_**Empezó a correr para adentrarse a un oscuro bosque…sus pasos no pudieron detenerse. Las muchas ramas rasgaron sus vestidos y a su delicada piel. El sordo sonido, nubló su entendimiento, seguido del asqueroso olor a pólvora. Ella sabía el significado de aquello…su familia había pagado el precio de la joya.

**_- ¡Aome…tu belleza será la maldición de muchos hombres y tus encantos la condenación! ¡No eres diferente de ésa perla, tu identidad está con ella por ser su guardiana!-_** Le gritaba un espectro con figura humana envuelta en llamas mientras corría tras ella.

La chiquilla seguía corriendo a su destino ignoto. Sus pies descalzos presenciaron un extraño líquido espeso, buscó con la mirada la respuesta sin dejar de correr. A lo lejos divisó una espalda varonil… _-¿**Inuyasha? ¿Eres tú? ¡Corre! ¡Nos van a atrapar!-** _Gritó desesperada para darle alcance, pero la presencia del personaje se esfumó ante sus ojos, para contemplar un caudaloso río rojo que arrastraban a unas personas que reconoció instantes después**… _-¿Shipo? ¿Qu… Miroku, Sango, Abuelo Taisho, Kouga?-_** Vociferó a lo lejos para hacer que reaccionaran…pero no era escuchada. Entre la impetuosa corriente también reconoció a Hoyo, Sheshomaru, Lin, Kagura, la anciana Kaede, Kohaku…

Un cuerpo inerte arrivó a la orilla, muy cerca de sus pies… **_-¿Inuyasha?-_**Se aproximó temerosa para voltear a verle. Se había inclinado lentamente hacia él, cuando una garra proveniente del albino la tomó del cuello **_-¿Inu…Inuyasha? ¿Qu…qué ha…ces?_**-

El cuerpo del joven empezó a incendiarse. En reemplazo de sus ojos dorados se encontraron las cuencas vacías, ardiendo en llama **_-así como lo hice con tu familia…también haré que todos paguen tu deuda… y empezaré con él…-_**dijo el tipejo en la apariencia de Inuyasha con la piel derritiéndose como cera en el fuego, a la vez que señalaba con su dedo a una dirección.

La niña tenía sus pies en el aire siendo fuertemente sujetada del cuello por un atroz agarre y giró sus ojos a la trayectoria indicada, para descubrir a su verdadero esposo. Como arroyo, un fino líquido rubí se desprendía de sus manos y pies, colgado en una vieja madera. El charco de sangre en el piso alrededor suyo precedía su muerte… **_-Él cargará con la cruz que te negaste a llevar…-_ **Dijo el esperpento de personaje en el oído de la chiquilla a la vez que lamía con asquerosidad el lóbulo de su oreja…

……………………………………………….

**- ¡INUYASHA……NO, NO NOOOOOO!-** Gritó agónicamente la chica para levantarse a correr a cualquier rumbo; pero la cadena que la mantenía unida a su esposo se lo impidió, haciéndola caer encima suyo, impactando él también en la cama.

Inuyasha presenció el súbito despertar de su mujer, después de verla contorsionarse violentamente gritando los nombres de todos los Taishos y demás conocidos. Al caer ella encima suyo de una manera tan inesperada y pesadamente, la tomó de sus extremidades superiores para tranquilizarla. Pero Mei sólo respondió con puños, patadas y otros rasguños tratando de librarse del agarre**… - ¡DÉJAME NO ME TOQUES….de…debo salvarlo!-** Gritaba la joven colapsando en los brazos masculinos que la rodearon sin pensarlos dos veces.

**- ¡Tranquila! Tranquila…soy yo…shshshshs-** decía Inuyasha para calmarla, a la vez que le susurraba, abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos. Le encantaba la sensación de protector…y por muy egoísta que sonara, el albino agradecía al cielo por los momentos que venían después de las pesadillas…pues era la única forma en la que Aome se aferraba de esa manera a su pecho; le gustaba que su esposa tuviera sed de protección, porque entonces, sólo entonces, el se convertía en su único consuelo, el único sosiego. Su dicha y hombría llegaban a plenitud, cuando la agitada respiración de la chica descendía al compás suyo para danzar en un sólo ritmo.

**-¿Es…estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?-** Preguntó temblorosa la chica aún aferrada a su pecho.

**-¿Quiénes querían hacerme daño? ¿Qué soñaste Aome?- **Interrogaba gentilmente el esposo apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica aún recostados en la cama.

**-¡Nada! No soñé…nada.-** Mintió la joven entre cortado **–Tengo hambre…vaa…vamos a buscar comida.-** Finalizó la chica, deshaciendo el abrazo para lamento de Inuyasha.

**-Tienes razón. No soñaste nada, porque se trataba de otra pesadilla-** comentó rabioso el joven quitando de mala gana el brazo de alrededor de la chica, para levantarse del otro extremo de la cama. Sin decir más, se calzó los pies y se puso una chaqueta sobre sus hombros desnudos para medio cubrir el terso abdomen, ya que en las condiciones maniatadas no podría usar decentemente otra indumentaria.

* * *

Una pareja extrañamente encadenada, caminaban sin prisa alguna por el pueblo. No cruzaban palabras pero tampoco miradas. Cada uno se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos sin rumbo fijo. Pensaban en todo y en nada.

**-Inuyasha…-** dijo débilmente la voz femenina demandando escucha.

**- mmm-** Fué el único sonido que emitió el albino como muestra de atención auditiva ya que no se tomó el trabajo de mirarla.

**-Ya suéltame. Estamos haciendo el ridículo- **Exigió en total calma Aome a la vez que halaba y movía la cadena.

Inuyasha echó por la borda toda atención e hizo caso omiso a la exigencia femenina. La arrastró hacia un restaurante en donde se reuniría con sus demás acompañantes.

**-Buenos días tortolitos-** Como siempre, sonrió apacible Miroku a los esposos. **-¿Y cuál es el número de hoy?-** Preguntó picaronamente Leniza. Kouga y Hoyo se limitaron a dar los buenos días tomando el desayuno.

**-¿CUÁL NÚMERO?-** Expresó interrogante Aome con rabia halando la cadena de su delgada muñeca.

**-¿Si pudieron dormir anoche así?-** Interrogó Kouga bebiendo café.

**-¿No fué algo incómodo?-** Interrogó esta vez Hoyo partiendo un pedazo de pan.

**-¡Damas y caballeros! Él número de hoy se titula:-** dijo Inuyasha no sólo llamando la atención de sus compañeros, sino también la de todos los presentes del restaurante**… -¡Cómo domar a una yegua!- **Levantó con enorme burla el brazo encadenado **-claro está, que en mi caso sería más conveniente titular mi número: Cómo domar a la bestia de tu mujer.-**

En esos momentos Aome vió a su esposo como el estiércol de cucaracha y le propinó una patada a cinco centímetros cerca de la apreciada entre pierna de todo hombre, haciéndole caer a sus pies… **-Pues yo lo titulo: Cómo someter a la ¡BESTIA! de tu marido.-**

**- ¿Por qué me pegas?-** Gritó en un hilo de voz Inuyasha desde el suelo aún sin poderse levantar… **-No quiero quedarme sin día del padre-**

**- Si no me sueltas ¡ahora! No sólo te voy a dejar sin día del padre-** amenazó Aome desde su estática posición.

**-¿Me amenazas?-** Bufó Inuyasha desde el suelo, para meter una zancadilla a los pies de su mujer haciéndola caer al instante.

**-¡OYE! ¿Quién te crees?-** Reclamó molesta la chica desde el suelo. Inuyasha interpretó aquello como una invitación más para otra discusión…

**- Ah no. ¿Quién te crees tú? Harapienta-**

**  
-Idiota-**

**  
-Fastidiosa-**

**  
-Inepto, hampón-**

****

-Escoba enmarañada-

****

-Y lo dice el marimacho con complejo de bailarina árabe-

**  
**  
Y una vez más los chicos hicieron uso de los más rebuscados adjetivos en esta guerra de ofensas creativas. Pero se detuvieron al ver a Miroku con el revés de un sombrero salido de quién sabe dónde, diciendo a los presentes del restaurante…

**-Muy bien damas y caballeros, pueden depositar aquí su valiosa colaboración para estos actores más arrancados que la misma pobreza…Muchas gracias por su inapreciable atención para ésta improvisación actoral….esperamos sea de su agrado.-** Las personas depositaban conmovidamente el dinero en el sombrero a la vez que aplaudían la supuesta función.

****

- Wauuu…Miroku es la versión masculina de Nabiki Tendo- dijo Kouga con los ojos abiertos como huevo tibio.

**-Él sí que piensa en el futuro ¿no?..jejej…-** Dijo Hoyo con una gota en su frente, secándose con un pañuelo.

…………………………….

Una extraña pareja caminaban por los alrededores del pueblo mientras sus compañeros pagaban la cuenta del hotel y el restaurante. El llamado de la naturaleza tocó a la puerta masculina.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué aprietas así las piernas?-** Interrogó Aome a su esposo quien tenía una extraña mueca que no logró identificar, a pesar de creer conocerlo.

**-Ammm…ettooo…yo… ¡Busquemos algo de privacidad!-** Haló de la cadena para adentrarse a cualquier dirección matorral arrastrándola también a ella.

**- ¡Ya deja de halarme y dime qué quieres!-** Volvió a hablar impaciente la chica **-¿Qué crees que haces?-** Volvió a interrogar a su esposo al ver que intentaba bajar sus pantalones.

**-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Tengo que orinar-** Respondió con la naturalidad del asunto.

**- ¿¡Piensas hacerlo frente a mí!?-** Exclamó y preguntó la pelinegra con la incredulidad del tamaño del Titanic.

**-¿Y entonces?-** Respondió el joven con otro interrogatorio dando a entender que eso no significaba gran problema para él.

**-¡Ni se te ocurra cochino!-** Advirtió amenazante la chica.

**-Oye mmmjjjmm…estoy que me reviento-** dijo más suplicante el joven que indignado, ante la incomprensión de su mujer.

**- ¡Pues no! Te tocó aguantar-** Impuso la mujer **-Al menos busca la llave para soltarnos.-**

**  
-No creo poder aguantar más ¡Tengo que orinar ahora!-** Intentó Inuyasha por segunda vez de bajar sus pantalones pero fue retenido nuevamente…

**-¡No quiero ver esa cosa asomada!-** Exclamó Aome señalando la entrepierna masculina.

**-Entonces… no lo veas ¡Y ya!-** Propuso solución el ojidorado para girar y dar la espalda.

**-Pero voy a escuchar cómo orinas…y no quiero escuchar.-**

**  
**  
**- Entonces cúbrete los oídos-** Dijo Inuyasha sin poder contenerse más y sació su necesidad. Giró la mirada sobre el hombro para ver a su esposa con los ojos cerrados y tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

**-¿Ya?-** Preguntó la chica aún sin destaparse los oídos ni abrir sus ojos.

Inuyasha sonrió, y con la única mano libre, la misma que bajó y subió sus pantalones, tocó el hombro de Aome… **-¡Ya!-** Dijo burlonamente.

**- ¿Ésa no fue la mano que utilizaste?-** Cayó en cuenta la chica al abrir sus ojos.

**-Sip-** contestó el albino con cinismo.

**-¿SiiiP? ¡Oh por Dios! Eres un cínico…y también un cerdo-** Exclamó con asquerosidad la joven **-¡Te prohíbo que me vuelvas a tocar con esa mano!-**

****

-¿Por qué? Ya deja el drama que tan sólo es lavarme ¡y ya! No sabía que eras tan asquienta. –

**  
**  
**-¡No lo soy! He visto cosas peores…es sólo que…-** Se defendía Mei a medio terminar.

**- Es sólo qué…¿?-** Continuaba Inuyasha, para impulsar una respuesta por parte de su esposa.

**-¡Nada, Olvídalo!-** Concluyó Aome para dirigir la caminata. Pero la inmovilización de Inuyasha la hizo detenerse al sentir tirar la cadena.

**- Es sólo que con ¡ésta!-** Levantó la mano libre el ojidorado **-tuve que atender a la necesidad de mi amiguito. La idea de que yo tuviera que orinar no te incomodó. Lo que realmente te molestaba era que tuviera que sacar a mi órgano. ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?-** Terminó con un interrogante para confirmar su hipótesis de la virginidad e inocencia de su mujer.

**-¡Qué te importa! Al igual…no…no quería ver cómo paseabas esa cosa-** espetó sonrojada la ojiazul por primera vez.

**  
-¿Cuál cosa? Más respeto con nuestros futuros hijos-** picaba Inuyasha la lengua de la muchacha al percibir el inocente y atractivo sonrojo que ahora parecía tomate maduro.

**- ¿cu…cuáles hijos?-** Tartamudeaba azarada Mei.

**-¡Pues los nuestros!-**

****

-¿Nuestros? ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera te he visto desnudo!-

**  
**  
**-Y… ¿De quién es la culpa?-** Levantaba el joven Taisho sus hombros en muestra de inocencia y sarcasmo**… -pero tranquila, todo tiene solución-** dijo Inuyasha a la vez que se quitaba la chaqueta de sus hombros y prosiguió con sus pantalones...

**-¡OYE! ¿Qué crees que haces? Cretino.-**

**-Quiero presentarte a mi amiguito. Que te familiarices con él, ayudará a nuestra relación querida-** sugirió con chanza y media sonrisa, logrando que ella se enojara aún más.

**-¡Ya cállate que no quiero conocer a esa asquerosidad!-** Dijo la chica para arrastrarlo hasta el pueblo.

**-¡Oye! ¿Cómo pretendes que tengamos a nuestros veinte hijos?-** Continuó con carcajada Inuyasha dejándose llevar por su esposa. Se detuvieron al darse cuenta que se encontraban medio perdidos.

**-¿Dónde está la salida? ¿Cómo voy a librarme de ti? ¿¡Cuándo voy a darme un maldito baño!?-** Muchos interrogantes desesperados por parte de la voz femenina.

**-La salida queda al otro lado; nunca te podrás librar de mí y…en cuánto al baño pues…podríamos hacerlo juntos-** respondió Inuyasha en un sólo párrafo todos los interrogantes de su mujer sin dejar de sonreír.

**-No tengo más aliento para enfrentarte-** respondió la chica con desánimo.

* * *

Inuyasha ya estaba algo cansado de la situación. En medio de la caminata de regreso se detuvo para dirigirse a su mujer... **–con una condición-**

**-¿Ah?-** Fué lo único coherente que logró articular la pelinegra en medio de su vaciladora distracción… **-¿Decías?-**

****

-Te suelto con una condición- reiteró el albino.

**-Te escucho-** dispuso oídos la ojiazul, sospechando las condiciones de su esposo.

**-No correrás, ni tratarás de huír de mí. Porque si lo intentas otra vez…te encadenaré a mi lado por tiempo indefinido-** afirmó el señor Taisho con toda la seriedad y convencimiento del mundo.

**-Trato hecho-** aceptó la joven sin rodeos. Después ella se encargaría de salirse con la suya…con tal de que su pesadilla de la noche anterior nunca se hiciera realidad.

Inuyasha palpó los bolsillos del pantalón…y…nada. Buscó dentro de su chaqueta y demás prendas…nada. **-¿Dónde habré puesto las llav…? ¡Ay no!-** Exclamó supuestamente para sí mismo, pero aquello fué imposible pasar desapercibido por el agudo sentido auditivo de su mujer.

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está la llave?-**

**-¿Ah? Pu…pues verás…en Kuanas se encuentra la casa de Kaede-** empezó a divagar Inuyasha para confusión de Aome.

**-¿Y qué tiene que ver la casa de Kaede con las llaves? ¿Inuyasha mmm?-** Interrogó amenazante la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño.

**-Pues…en la casa de Kaede está Shipo-** continuó vacilando el albino sin dar al punto de la respuesta.

**-Y…¿Qué tiene que ver Shipo?-** Empezaba a desesperarse la chica por el titubeo de su esposo.

**-Etto…pu…pues…Shipo tiene mi otra chaqueta…-**

**  
- ¿Y? ¿?...-**

****

-Y…en Kaunas está la casa de Kaede, en la casa de Kaede está Shipo, Shipo tiene mi otra chaqueta, y en mi otra chaqueta está la llave…- terminó Inuyasha el acertijo golpeando su frente con el primer árbol que se encontró. Su esposa aún no coordinaba la idea de la adivinanza hasta después de diez segundos para gritar…

**-¿QUÉÉÉ? ¿Las llaves están en Kaunas? ¡IDIOTA!-** Expresó con rabia Aome pellizcando y manoteando a su esposo con "mucho cariño".

**-¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa. Si no trataras de abandonarme nada de esto habría pasado!-** Se defendía Inuyasha de los cariñitos de su mujer, a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos a la deriva.

**-¿Y encima de todo te atreves a culparme?-** Manifestó iracunda y maniáticamente la señora Taisho, quién con mucho gusto se habría mandado a arrancar el apellido de casada de haber podido. Pero como en esos momentos no era posible, se conformó con tratar de sofocar a su esposo con sus finas manos.

**-Necesi…tas…mu…cha…más…fuerza para po…poder estrangu…lar…me- **contrarrestaba el ataque de su adorada esposa, jadeando y sujetando las pequeñas manos para librar a su cuello.

**-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota…! ¿Mandaste de vacaciones permanentes a tu cerebro?**-

**-¡Ya déjame mujer! El… segundo… mandamiento dice: ¡No matarás!...- **Inútilmente citaba el ojidorado algún pasaje bíblico, para argumentar su existencia ante el fulminante y potencial instinto asesino de su esposa.

**-¡Ese es el sexto mandamiento idiota!-**

****

-¡Bien! Entonces… ¡Amarás a tu marido por sobre todas las cosas!-

****

-¡Ese no es un mandamiento!- Espetó la joven aún sujetándolo del cuello. En medio del intenso forcejeo, la feliz pareja no se había percatado de la pendiente a sus espaldas e inevitablemente fueron a rodar cuesta abajo, en cuanto los pies masculinos pisaron en falso.

**- ¡AAAAAAAAAA!-** Gritaron al unísono la pareja dispareja, mientras el peso de la gravedad hacía el mejor esfuerzo para arrastrarlos al despeñadero. Por fortuna, ninguno de los dos tropezó con piedra o tronco filudo que les hirieran gravemente.

………………………………

**-¡SPLASH!- **Fué el sonido que se escuchó cuando dos cuerpos cayeron al arroyo. La joven pareja se puso en pie y notaron que el agua no les llegaba más arriba de las rodillas.

**-Muy bien mi "vida"-** dijo el sarcástico albino, escurriéndose el agua de sus prendas y su piel **-¿Y ahora qué sugieres? ¿Pretenderás ahogarme en sesenta centímetros de agua?-** …….pésima idea. Como lectores creativos y especulativos que son ustedes, podrán deducir con facilidad la reacción impulsiva de Aome…

**-¡A que sí!-** Dijo la pelinegra para proporcionarle una zancadilla y agarrarlo del cuello con un poderoso abrazo, haciéndole tragar toda el agua posible.

**- Nomm…éjameblubb…Aommmbbbllu….-** fué el único reclamo entendible de un futuro ahogado. Por suerte, la sabia naturaleza y la misericordia del Todo Poderoso, habían otorgado a Inuyasha la suficiente, y se podría afirmar, ¡excesiva! Fuerza, para defenderse. El albino se zafó del agarre estrangulador de su mujer y aprisionó las delicadas muñecas tras la delgada y frágil espalda, rodeando al mismo tiempo la fina cintura. Aome quedó totalmente inmovilizada por los brazos masculinos, obligándola a mirarlo de frente muy cerca suyo…y de sus labios.

**  
-Eres muy ingenua si piensas que te voy a dejar viuda-** amenazó Inuyasha cerca de los tentadores labios femeninos.

**-Llevamos mucho tiempo lejos de casa… ¿No crees que el abuelo Taisho haya anulado nuestro acuerdo?-** Inquirió la chica tratando de zafarse de los poderosos brazos de su esposo.

**-Descuida cielo. El abuelo me dió un plazo de cien años para llevarte de regreso a ¡Nuestra! Casa-** Dicho esto, Inuyasha rompió la poca distancia que los separaba y besó…perdón... ¡Aprisionó! Los labios de su mujer, con las ansias de un hambriento mendigo.

Aome no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ni tampoco corresponderle. Más que asustada, se encontraba confundida por el quiebre repentino de emociones encontradas. Inuyasha se percató de la respuesta ausente de su mujer y mermó la fuerza del beso, para terminarlo con una deliciosa succión del labio inferior femenino. No se atrevió a mirar los azulejos y decidió librarla de su abrazo para después darle la espalda.

**-Debemos buscar la manera de regresar al pueblo- **fué la ridícula y rebuscada disculpa que ofreció en su lenguaje. Se sintió una vez más ignorado y rechazado al ver que Aome no correspondió su beso.

Cinco trabajadores, no muy lejos de la quebrada, se encontraron con el encantador retrato de una pareja en una discusión seguido de una supuesta reconciliación.

**-¿Se encuentran bien?-** Preguntó uno de ellos.

**-¿No creen que esa caída fué algo peligrosa?-** Interrogó otro.

**-Bu…buenos días-** saludó Inuyasha algo sorprendido por la inesperada aparición de los hombres. Cuando la ambarina mirada reconoció un hacha en las manos de uno de ellos, decidió pedir ayuda… **-¿Podrían ustedes ayudarnos con éste problema?-** Preguntó mostrando la cadena de sus muñecas. Aome aún conservaba el silencio desde su sitio y empapada.; aún no salía del estado de shock en el que la había dejado su esposo.

…………………………….

**-Pongan la cadena aquí-** señaló un hombre quien portaba un hacha indicándole a los jóvenes un viejo tronco para cortar madera.

Mei ubicó la cadena a la puntería del hacha en dirección muy cercana a la muñeca masculina. Inuyasha no demoró en protestar…

**-¡OYE! ¿Por qué no mejor expones tu muñeca?-**

**  
-¡Tu! Me encadenaste, ¡Tu! Pagas las consecuencias-**

**  
**  
**-Pero no lo haré con mi muñeca**- finalizó Inuyasha para quitar su brazo del tronco.

Ante el desacuerdo de los esposos, el hombre decidió buscar otras herramientas para romper las cadenas. Quince minutos después, los cerrojos del hierro fueron abiertos, otorgando la libertad a la pareja Taisho.

**-¡Muchas gracias señor! Es usted muy noble-** agradecía con una sonrisa la chica a la vez que masajeaba su muñeca ex–aprisionada.

**-Sí, la verdad no sabré cómo agradecerles-** concordó Inuyasha con la chica…por primera vez en mucho rato.

Los Jóvenes disponían a irse, pero una voz los detuvo…

**-Y… ¿Nuestra paga?-** Dijo un cuarto hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa que alertó el instinto de Inuyasha.

**-Si quieren…pueden acompañarnos al pueblo. Allí tengo mi equipaje y les puedo pagar bien.-** Dijo Inuyasha sin perder de vista los extraños movimientos de los cinco tipejos quienes empezaban a rodearlos sospechosamente.

**-No hablábamos de dinero, ni nada por el estilo-** expresó uno de ellos mirando morbosamente a Aome.

Inuyasha de inmediato puso a Aome tras su espalda… **-¡Mi esposa!-** Enfatizó la palabra para aclararles a los hombres que ella era intocable y territorio sagrado… **-y yo estamos agradecidos. Pero ya tenemos que irnos. Si gustan, podemos darles otro tipo de paga como joyas…-**

**-¡La queremos a ella!-** intervino otro sin más rodeos **–ya hace mucho tiempo que no veíamos a una flor tan exquisita-** terminó diciendo el mismo lamiéndose los labios como quién va a degustar su postre favorito.

Aome aún se encontraba tras la espalda de Inuyasha quien no se intimidó ni dió un paso atrás, después de la confesión depravada de las intenciones de los mal hechores.

**-Ella no es un objeto que se toma o se deja…ella es mi esposa…y mi tesoro…-**

**………………………….  
**

Continuará......

**(1)** La expresión española in fraganti es deformación de la locución latina in flagranti y ésta última es la forma pura de pronunciación. Significa 'en el mismo momento en que se comete un delito o, por extensión, cualquier acción censurable'


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**XVIII**

* * *

**-¿Dónde se habrán ido ese par?- **Preguntó Miroku Leniza en voz alta a sus compañeros.

**-En cualquier lado menos en el hotel-** fué la única respuesta aceptable que pudo ofrecer Hoyo.

**-Me gustaría despedirme de ellos antes de regresar a Kaunas-** dijo Kouga con el equipaje listo y alimentando a su caballo.

**-A este paso no llegarás a Kaunas antes del anochecer joven Kouga. Si quieres, puedes dejarles una nota de despedida.-** Aconsejó Miroku.

**-Sí, Miroku tiene razón.-** Apoyó Hoyo.

Kouga decidió acatar el consejo de sus compañeros. Ya se encontraba ensillando a su caballo cuando Miroku se acercó…

**-Kouga. Necesito pedirte un favor-** dijo el castaño llamando su atención**. – Con uno de los halcones mensajeros de la compañía, he enviado una carta a la anciana Kaede, avisándole que Naraku y sus secuaces están tras nosotros, y que lo más probable es que ellos ya se encuentren a salvo. Pero aún así le advertí que no se confiaran y huyeran con Shipo a Kincherdof a la casa del hermano de Inuyasha con la dirección que les envié, dado el caso que percibiera un extraño ambiente que atentaran con su seguridad.-**

**-¿Qué esperas que haga yo?-** Interrogó Kouga después del favor pedido por Miroku.

**-Si no es mucha molestia, necesito que cuides de ellos hasta que el problema se resuelva. Te daremos una gran recompensa por el favor.-**

**-No es ninguna molestia, ni tampoco quiero recompensa. ¿Acaso no somos amigos?-** Expresó Kouga con sincera sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

Miroku devolvió el gesto y estrechó la mano ofrecida como acuerdo de amistad.

**-Dile a Aome que no se preocupe, que ayudaré a cuidar de Shipo. Y en cuánto a Inuyasha…dile que si quiere conquistar a su mujer, debe ser más paciente y creativo…y también adviértale que el traje de bailarina lo hace lucir patético…-** Carcajeó junto a Miroku, para luego emprender la marcha hacia el horizonte.

**_-"Es mi esposa…y mi tesoro…"- _**aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de Aome en forma de eco. Ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando los cinco hombres empezaron a acercarse de manera amenazante.

Inuyasha golpeó en la cara a uno de ellos, e inmediatamente fué embestido por tres más, lográndolo apartar de su mujer… **-¡AOME…..AOME!-** Fué lo único que logró decir, antes de continuar con la pelea a manos limpias.

Aome estaba más preocupada por el bienestar de Inuyasha que de su propia seguridad. En la más mínima distracción, dos hombres la arrastraron a un cuarto oscuro no muy lejos de allí, que parecía estar lleno de otras herramientas como armas de hierro. No tuvo tiempo de defenderse; escuchó a lo lejos los gritos de su esposo llamándola con desespero una y otra vez. En fracción de segundos, la mente desenterró los más desagradables recuerdos de su supervivencia en la calle, en donde tenía que defenderse y correr de los hombres que se empeñaban en manosearle.

**-Te enseñaré a cantar como los ángeles-** dijo el verdugo, tras desabrochar sus pantalones y tratar de subir la enagua del vestido con sus asquerosas manos, mientras su compañero aprisionaba a la chica de espaldas.

**-Y yo te enseñaré la sucursal del infierno-** recriminó con malicia indígena (1) la joven regalando una amenazadora sonrisa que logró intimidar al personaje frente suyo.

…………………………………..

Inuyasha continuaba golpeando a los hombres que se levantaban una y otra vez. Internamente, dió las infinitas gracias a su abuelo por obligarle a aprender el arte de la guerra, las peleas a mano limpia, los juegos de espada y otras técnicas de combate. Y llevaba las de ganar aún sin defenderse con arma alguna. Pero la preocupación por su esposa, rebosaba su destreza en defensa personal, motivo por el cual recibía tantos golpes. El albino escuchó un par de alaridos masculinos provenientes del oscuro cuarto, seguido de unas maldiciones.

**-¡MALDITA!-** Gritó uno de los hombres saliendo del recinto de donde había sido acorralada Aome. Tenía un hombro herido y su compañero una lesión en la cabeza. Detrás de ellos salió la joven sin rasguño alguno, con un arco en su espalda y dos espadas en sus manos.

Inuyasha no comprendía quién era la víctima de quién. Ni tampoco tenía tiempo de sorprenderse y preguntar. Vió a su esposa acercándose y ofreciéndole una espada, para luego quedar ubicada espalda contra espalda.

**-Yo ataco la por la izquierda y tú cúbreme la derecha.-** Fué la clara orden de la chica que tomaba actitud defensiva.

Los cinco hombres se lanzaron con espadas al ataque. Los esposos Taisho luchaban hombro con hombro cuidándose mutuamente las espaldas. Y como si se tratara de un baile, danzaron al compás de la batalla; Aome atacaba arriba, Inuyasha abajo; Inuyasha atacaba la derecha, Aome defendía la izquierda...y así continuaron el encuentro de los filosos metales prolongando la pelea no más de quince minutos…

**-¿Dónde sacaste las espadas?... ¡Oh perdón!...creo que la verdadera pregunta es… ¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE ENSEÑÓ A PELEAR ASÍ?-** Inuyasha se tomó el trabajo de hablar e interrogar por primera vez después de quince minutos, y haber dejado medio inconciente y fuera de combate a los cinco rivales.

**-Es…es una larga historia-** Fué la única respuesta que dió la chica sin meditarlo mucho. Se secó el sudor con la manga de su vestido y se dispuso a salir de aquel desorden, pero fué interceptada por otro interrogante de su marido…

**-¿Tienes algo más que decirme?-**

Aome giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo visualmente **-¿disculpa? ¿Tratas de reclamarme o algo por el estilo?-** En esos momentos uno de los hombres se encontraba a sus pies recuperando la conciencia. La joven al percatarse de aquello, proporcionó otro golpe en la cabeza del hombre para dejarlo durmiendo por unas ocho horas. **-¿Qué es lo que se supone debo decirte Inuyasha?**-

Inuyasha tan sólo observó a la chica y continuó con su reclamo**: -Pues…no lo sé. Algo como por ejemplo…si eres la reencarnación de Xena la princesa guerrera, si eres la sucesora de Alejandro Magno….o tal vez si eres la tataranieta perdida de Napoleón…o…si…provienes de alguna línea de samurai por tu extraña técnia…!No lo sé! Las posibilidades son muchas ¿No lo crees?- **Expresó con sátira a la vez que subía sus hombros fingiendo naturalidad y paciencia.

**-Sigo sin entender de qué hablas-** mintió Aome como si el asunto no fuera con ella.

Inuyasha abandonó la espada y cruzó sus brazos, para pasearse alrededor de ella y mirarla de arriba abajo. Actitud que incomodó a Aome **-¿Qué tanto me ves?-**

**-¿Qué tanto me ocultas?-**

****

-Nada.

**  
-¿Nada? ¿Estás segura?-** Inuyasha puso su dedo índice en la barbilla en posición pensante… **-a ver, a ver…mmm…a demás de ocultarme: El hecho de tu pasado, la línea de tu nobleza, los nombres de tus familiares, tu nacionalidad, tu talento musical, tu destreza en la danza, los nombres de los tipejos que te persiguen… ¿?... ¡Ah sí! Y el "pequeño" detalle de tu conocimiento en defensa personal… ¿HAY ALGO MÁS QUE DEBA SABER DE TI?...No lo sé, pregunto porque de pronto en un futuro resulte que no eres MUJER.-** Gritó la última parte manoteando sus manos al aires y golpeando cuánto objeto se le atravesara **-¿Sabes de qué me enteré también?-** Preguntó con rabia y decepción a su esposa… **-de que hablas perfectamente dos idiomas. Me lo dijo "Hoyo"-** chilló el nombre del abogado con celos e inconformidad.

**-Cuatro-** Corrigió la chica.

**-¿AH?-**

**-Que hablo cuatro idiomas…pero también entiendo una quinta lengua.-** Volvió a repetir Aome ante la estupefacción de su esposo, y luego continuó… **-mi padre era de Australia, mi madre de Italia y mis abuelos paternos de Japón. El portugués lo aprendí a hablar en el teatro de la ópera y el francés…lo entiendo, pero no lo hablo ni lo escribo. Tú hablas mejor el francés que yo.-** Terminó de explicar la chica sin la necesidad de más preguntas del joven.

Inuyasha retomó de nuevo su espada y se acercó a Aome -¡**EN GUARDIA!-** Ordenó, tomando una elegante e imponente posición de esgrima.

**-¿Qu…queeeé pretendes?-** Preguntó confusa la joven.

**-Dije en guardia-** fué la única respuesta de Inuyasha, para luego arremeter contra ella. Aome por acto reflejo, bloqueó el ataque de su esposo, aún sin comprender la actitud de él. Por varios minutos más, sólo se escuchaban los choques metálicos de las espadas y en un flanco derecho, el albino dió por terminada la pelea, cuando su filoso metal quedó apuntando el delicado cuello femenino.

**-Descuidas mucho la defensa de tu costado derecho. Tenemos que solucionar eso.-** Pronunció Inuyasha agitado y mirando los azulejos de su esposa apuntando y presionando su cuello con el brilloso objeto.

**-¿Estabas probándome?-** Inquirió la chica aún aprisionada por la filosa punta en su nuca, respirando descompasadamente… **-Eres…muy bueno-**

**-Sí-** Reconoció Inuyasha **-Debo admitir que te defiendes y atacas muy bien. Pero no es suficiente; debes llegar al nivel de un profesional. ¡Andando!-** Terminó de decir, para encaminarse por el sendero del pueblo.

**-¿A dónde vamos?-**

****

-Al pueblo. Y luego a un lugar a entrenar. Si pretendes enfrentarte a Onigumo, debes estar mejor preparada.-

****

-¿Quieres decir que me entrenarás?- Expresó emocionada la pelinegra.

**-¡Por supuesto! De por sí ya es divertido discutir contigo, y lo será aún más si agregamos las espadas… ¿No lo crees?-**

**-No puedo creer que le hayamos perdido la pista a Higurashi y a los otros dos. Les dije que no era buena idea entrar al club árabe.- **Se quejaba un hombre desde su caballo.

**-Ay por favor ¿Vas a negarme que no te divertiste? Me gustaría volver a ver a la bailarina de traje azul…y a la de rosado también-** confesó el segundo hombre con ensoñación.

**-La de azul estaba preciosa, pero la de rosado…considero que era una mujer de dudosa procedencia…aunque nunca pudimos ver los rostros de ellas.-** Habló un tercero.

**-¡Ya dejen de decir babosadas ustedes dos! Que después de la pelea que se desató en el club por la erótica escena de esas dos…perdimos todo el billete…y el conocimiento-** Reprendió el primer hombre mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

**-Ahhhhhhhmmmm- **suspiró el segundo **-¿Cuándo volveremos a ver a dos chicas besarse así? Aquello fué único.-**

**-Ahhhhhmmmm-** suspiró el tercero **-Pensándolo bien…la de rosado estaba también preciosa. Cómo me hubiera gustado ser el que lamía su torso y probar su uva…-**

**-¡YA! Par de estúpidos ¿No se dan cuenta que debemos reportarnos con el jefe Onigumo?-** Volvió a reprender el primero, para después ir cerca de unos cinco hombres que vivían a unos metros de la quebrada.

…………………………..

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que Kouga regresó de Kaunas. En una vereda, no muy lejos del pueblo Buganviles, se escuchaban unos choques metálicos. Acercándonos más a la escena, se podía apreciar a unos jóvenes practicar: Esgrima, tiro al blanco y pelea a mano limpia sin descansar.

**-Un…hombre te…podrá ganar…en fuerza. Pero…tú puedes hacer…uso de tu velocidad…para ganar-** sugirió un joven de ojos ambarinos, mientras retorcía el brazo de su oponente.

**-Olvidaste mencionar…mi flexibilidad-** remató la supuesta víctima con voz femenina, vestida de prendas varoniles. Abrió sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo, se retorció e hizo una pirueta que logró aflojar el agarre masculino, para luego caer sobre él y apuntarle el filo de una espada en el grueso cuello.

**-Aprendes rápido-** dijo el joven bajo ella, sudando.

**-Tengo un excelente maestro-** retribuyó la chica con una sonrisa.

**-Sin embargo…-** Inuyasha aprisionó la cintura de la chica con sus fuertes piernas y giró sobre ella para quedar encima… **-nunca te confíes-** culminó con una sonrisa.

**-Eres muy pesado-** se quejó Aome bajo el cuerpo masculino.

**-Un oponente real, puede duplicarme en peso así que…no te quejes y trata de librarte de mí…-** ante del desafío, la chica trató de lanzar un puño al rostro varonil, pero también fueron inmovilizados por un rápido y fuerte movimiento de Inuyasha quien la sujetó de sus muñecas… **-piensa en otra estrategia-** aconsejó el albino deteniendo sus brazos por encima de la cabeza femenina.

Aome sólo pudo contorsionarse como gusano debajo de Inuyasha, haciéndole carcajear… **-no te rías. Empiezas a asfixiarme-** protestó con puchero e indefensa, ante la burla de su marido.

**-Entonces deja de jugar y libérate-** fué el único alivio que brindó el chico.

Aome tenía inmovilizado su cuerpo del tronco para arriba. Así que aprovechó la libertad de sus piernas, para enrollarla ferozmente al cuello de Inuyasha, quien de inmediato la soltó al sentirse ahogado.

El joven Taisho se tumbó al lado de la chica para recuperar el aliento. Ambos descansaban en el suelo, cuando la voz grave rompió el silencio que los rodeaba.

**-En serio Aome. Dime quién te enseñó a pelear así. Y a bailar…y a cantar…-**

Aome miró de soslayo al joven para responderle… -**si me dices qué te pasó con Kikyó y por qué esa noche querías que te arroyara el coche-** evocó los recuerdos la chica, de la noche en la que se conocieron.

Inuyasha se incorporó de su sitio con enfado **-¿Por qué evades mis preguntas?...al igual no quiero hablar de ella-**

**-¡Yo tampoco quiero hablar de mi pasado! ¿Ves que no soy la única que oculta algo?-** Se levantó Aome molesta para encaminarse hacia un río cerca de allí.

Miroku y Hoyo se aproximaron en sus caballos, a la cabaña en donde se estaban hospedando desde hace cinco días con la pareja. Tenían una cara de preocupación e incertidumbre…

**-¡Inuyasha!-** Gritó a lo lejos junto a Hoyo.

Inuyasha aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar dónde lo había dejado su esposa. Al ver los rostros de preocupación de los chicos, decidió correr hacia ellos **-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-Onigumo mandó a incendiar la casa de Kaede…-** expresó con horror Miroku.

**-¡Dios no! Y ¿Shipo? ¿Qué pasó con todos?-** Preguntó Inuyasha guardando la poca calma que le quedaba.

**-A salvo-** Tranquilizó Hoyo aún sin bajarse del caballo. **–Por fortuna, Miroku mandó un mensaje a Kaede con la dirección de la casa de tu hermano por si veía algo sospechoso.-**

**-Y antes de que partiera Kouga a Kaunas, también le pedí el favor de que cuidara de ellos.-** Completó Miroku **-todos deben estar ahora con Seshomaru y el abuelo. Me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que Shipo estaba bien.-**

**-Si ubicaron a Shipo…no demorarán en saber de nuestro paradero.-** Manifestó pensativo el albino. **–Entren a la casa. Ya casi oscurece. Buscaré a Mei.-** Terminó de decir el joven para encaminarse al río.

Mei estaba vistiendo otras prendas masculinas después del relajante baño… -**huele a él- **se dijo para sí misma, abrazando con fervor y cariño la indumentaria de su esposo que actualmente estaba usando. Escuchó un ruido por los matorrales e inmediatamente empuñó su espada.

**-¡Soy yo! Baja la espada.-** Pidió Inuyasha tras aparecer de los arbustos.

**-¿Vienes a bañarte? Yo ya terminé.-** Se dispuso a irse al chica, pero una fuerte mano con súplica sujetó su muñeca.

En realidad, Inuyasha no había acabado de llegar. Por accidente, vió la delicada y perfecta espalda desnuda sumergida en el río. No quería interrumpirla en su relajante baño, así que optó por esperarla detrás de un árbol…pero sin espiarla. Si había algo que respetara el joven, era la privacidad su mujer. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y hacer un enorme esfuerzo para contenerse a mirarla. Y tuvo que pedir ayuda divina para evitar lanzarse al inmaculado ángel, al ver que ella abrazaba y olía su ropa evocando su nombre.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** Expresó en incógnita para buscar la razón del agarre de su esposo.

Inuyasha soltó el brazo femenino, y sin más rodeos, informó a Aome todo lo sucedido en Kaunas y del bienestar de todos en la casa de su hermano.

**-¿Qué tan cerca crees que estén?-** Habló la voz femenina sin rastros de temor.

**-Aún no lo sé. Pero Miroku mantiene contactos con los que entrenan a los halcones mensajeros…y no ha recibido ninguna pista del paradero de ellos.-**

****

-Debemos encontrarlos a ellos…y no que ellos nos encuentren a nosotros- propuso la chica.

**-Partiremos mañana a primera hora. Ya no es seguro estar aquí.-** Propuso el ambarino.

**-quepeje_la_ quegara_jo_ ikimala_ya_ uroroka_no_ quemeta_está_ lalikos_en _didelap_Ja_ caralst_pón_- **Fué la retahíla incomprensible que expresó la chica.

**-¿Ah? ¿Qué fué eso?-** Frunció el ceño Inuyasha.

**-Le llamaba jeringosa. Mis hermanos y yo la utilizábamos para hablar en secreto delante de nuestros padres. Debemos emplear un lenguaje que sólo tú y yo entendamos.-** Dijo Aome pensativa y sonriente.

Inuyasha agradeció la confianza que su mujer le tenía, al querer enseñarle un juego que sólo compartía con sus hermanos, e hizo unas señas con sus manos.

**-¿Qué significa eso?-** Inquirió la chica interesada en el asunto.

**-Significa que estoy de acuerdo. Tuve una nana sordomuda y ella me enseñó a hablar por señas. Sólo yo podía entenderle. ¿Y tú qué me dijiste?-** Comunicó el joven con atractiva simpatía.

**-"La joya no está en Japón". Eso fué lo que dije. ¿Me enseñarás a hablar en señas?-**

****

-Me encantaría. Pero entonces explícame lo de la jeringosa…-

………………………………

Inuyasha y Aome llevaban tres días comunicándose en jeringosa y señales, para aburrimiento de Miroku y Hoyo, quienes se sentían ignorados. Pues ninguno de los Taisho hablaba de manera entendible.

**-¿Al menos podrían hablarnos claro a nosotros, ya que ustedes sí se entienden?-** Reclamó Miroku a sus amigos sentado en la mesa en plena cena.

Inuyasha hizo unas señas en las que Aome carcajeó y respondió con otras.

**-¿Se ríen de mí?-** Preguntó molesto Miroku, a lo que Aome pronunció…

-**kerepes_sí_ jarakai_per_ rimikaj_ver_ guropes_ti_ qietsxto_do_**- Tras el chiste, que sólo entendió Inuyasha, ambos rompieron en carcajadas tumbándose en el suelo.

**-Al menos se llevan mejor-** intervino con resignación Hoyo.

………………………………..

**-Nadas mejor que yo-** dijo la joven con su ropa empapada, saliendo del río, para tumbarse en el césped.

**-Eres buena nadadora para ser mujer. Y tu puntería en el arco es de temer.-** Aportó con risa el joven, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

Ambos disfrutaban contemplando la ribera, siendo el silencio su única conversación. Los labios masculinos retomó la palabra.

**-Yo estaba en un viaje de negocios en Londres desde hacía cuatro meses. Mi matrimonio ya venía con problemas aún antes de mi partida. Kikyo gastaba mucho dinero en sus caprichos y otras vanidades. Yo tenía que trabajar el doble para poder sostener el status social de nuestro estilo de vida.- **Empezó hablando el Albino.

**-¿No les alcanzó la fortuna de tu padre?-** Preguntó la chica sentándose a su lado.

**-No. No nos alcanzó. Kikyo despilfarraba el dinero en costosos vestidos y reuniones sociales. Y yo lo despilfarraba en apuestas.-**

**-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Pasó, que me ví envuelto en deudas que superaban mi herencia, y tuve que viajar a Londres por cuatro meses para vender todos los pura sangres de la granja familiar. Recuperé el dinero y regresé a casa después de la enorme venta, para encontrarme con mi mujer revolcándose con otro en nuestra cama matrimonial. Creo que el tipo se llamaba Bankotsu.-**

****

-¿Qué hiciste?-

**  
**  
**-Nada. En ese momento tan sólo abrí la puerta con una patada y salí a beber unas copas. Todo sucedió en Kincherdof. Ahí fué donde conocí a Melisa.- **Confesó esto último con mucho temor y verguenza ante Aome.

**-Ah, Melisa-** dijo la joven en tono disgustado…y celoso.

**-Fué cosa de una sola noche.-** Aclaró el muchacho sudando frío. **–Después regresé a casa para sacar a Kikyo a la calle pero…cuando llegué, ella ya se había ido con sus costosos vestidos, joyas y el dinero que gané en Londres. Había huido con Bankotsu.**-

**-Supongo que la seguiste-** dedujo Aome.

**-Supones bien. Eres buena adivinando.-** Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa mirando a Aome.

**-No hace falta ser adivino para suponer lo que ibas a hacer. Sólo es cuestión de conocerte.-**

Inuyasha agradeció de corazón la sinceridad e interés que la chica mostraba, para escucharle y conocerle, a lo que regaló una sonrisa…y continuó con la historia…

**-Cabalgué en mi caballo para alcanzar a Kikyo. En la salida de la ciudad encontré su carruaje, que había chocado contra un árbol. Ella murió en el impacto. No se encontró rastros de Bankotsu ni del dinero y las joyas. En la autopsia, el doctor me dijo que ella estaba embarazada.- **Terminó hablando Inuyasha a la vez que arrancaba el césped con sus dedos.

**-No sólo perdiste a tu mujer, sino también a tu bebé.- **Concluyó Aome nostálgica y conmovida.

**-Kiykyo tenía tres meses de embarazo. Hacía cuatro meses que yo no la tocaba porque me encontraba en Londres...no era mi hijo el que llevaba en su vientre.-** Finalizó el joven inmutable e indiferente.

Aome se sintió algo incómoda al respecto. Pues no sabía si era propio consolarlo u olvidar el asunto…así que decidió sincerarse…

**-Corrí sin cansancio por el bosque tras el asesinato de mi familia.-** Comenzó ella, observando las hojas caer sobre el agua. Era el turno de Inuyasha escuchar y quien dispuso oídos con sumo interés.

**-Nunca supe cuánto tiempo estuvieron persiguiéndome. Llegué al pueblo más cercano al amanecer, pues yo había corrido toda la noche. Hoyo me sacó de la sala para que yo escapara, y me dijo que tan pronto llegara al poblado, tomara un barco que arribara en Japón pero…tomé la ruta equivocada y terminé aquí, en Finlandia.- **

**-¿Te perdiste?-**

**-Sí. Estaba en plena calle en la ciudad de Tavaslandia y necesitaba dinero para poder viajar a Japón. Aún era pequeña, el único lugar en el que me recibieron como empleada, fue en una feria de gitanos y árabes.-**

****

-Entonces allí aprendiste la danza del vientre- interrumpió Inuyasha con sonrisa.-

**-¡No sólo eso!...también aprendí a escupir fuego, jugar cartas y lanzar dardos y dagas-** expresó con picardía **-Estuve allí por tres años. Después arribé en el teatro de la ópera de Kincherdof por dos años.-**

**-Y allí aprendiste a cantar…-** supuso con obviedad Inuyasha.

**-No exactamente…-** corrigió la pelinegra **-mi mamá fue cantante y bailarina de ballet profesional en la ópera de Italia. Me enseñó su arte desde que tengo uso de razón. En el teatro de Kincherdof me admitieron porque tenía las suficientes bases para salir en escena.-**

**-Imagino que en todas las presentaciones, tus cantos ahuyentaban a los demonios. Tu voz es muy angelical-** halagó Inuyasha **-pero… ¿quién te enseñó a pelear? –**

Aome carcajeó ante la impaciencia de su esposo… **-mi padre era diestro en arcos y flechas. Eso lo heredé de él. Cuando llegué al teatro de Kincherdof, yo tenía trece años.** **Una pareja de ancianos que trabajaban allí, tomaron mi custodia. Fué por ellos que entré a la ópera. El señor Kuromoto y su esposa Kya, en sus años de casados tuvieron a una hija, pero…murió a la edad de catorce años después de que unos vagos abusaron de ella. Nunca pudieron superarlo. El señor Kuromoto fué un antiguo comandante del ejército Japonés y decidió entrenarme para que yo no corriera con el mismo destino. De día hacía los quehaceres del teatro y en la noche me entrenaba como soldado.**-

**-¿De comandante a empleado de teatro? ¿No fué muy brusco el cambio?-**

**-Él comandaba a su tropa en la frontera marítima. Su esposa vivía en Tokio con su hija. Un enemigo de la familia tomó represalias contra la niña de catorce años…fué lo único que me contaron. Nunca supe más. Ellos eran buenos conmigo, no cariñosos pero sí respetables. En mis entrenamientos fuí considerada hombre. Él decía que no podía tener piedad conmigo, porque el enemigo no la tendría…y por lo tanto era mejor estar preparada. No me quejo, eso me ayudó a enfrentar y sobrevivir en la calle.-**

****

-Qué pasó con ellos...murieron?-

**  
**  
**-Sí. Tres días después de que cumplí quince años. Ambos estaban colgando unas cuerdas para el telón del teatro y…cayeron de una altura de seis metros. Después de eso, la actriz principal ordenó al director de que me sacaran del teatro.-**

**-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-**

****

-Porque…según ella, yo era una amenaza para todos. Carlota…sí, creo que se llamaba Carlota.-

**  
**  
**-Ellos tenían razón. Eras una amenaza.-** Dijo Inuyasha para tristeza instantánea de Aome, y luego terminó… **-tu carácter, talento, belleza, y otras tantas cualidades, son amenaza para cualquier tonta que se crea mujer y artista.-** Con esto último, Aome sonrió sonrojada hasta las orejas.

**-Tú… ¿lloraste mucho por Kikyo?- **Preguntó tímida e insegura, cuidando sus palabras para no incomodar a Inuyasha.

**-Esa noche, en la que me salvaste…me acababa de enterar del embarazo de Kikyo…y también que ella había robado gran parte de mi herencia familiar para pagar deudas que yo no conocía. Fui tonto al creer que el dinero desaparecía por sus caprichos. - **Eludió el último interrogante de su mujer.

**-No es justo que te culpes por ello-** trataba de consolar Aome palmeando el hombro de Inuyasha. **–Y… ¿Qué me dices de tu abuelo?-**

**-¿Mi abuelo? Pues…él tomo custodia de mí cuando quedé huérfano a la edad de siete años. Mi padre murió en un atentado político y mi madre…de pena moral. Aunque Seshomaru me dobla en edad, él aún era muy joven como para cuidar de mí. Así el Lord Mioga Taisho se encargó del asunto.-**

****

-¿Cómo conociste a Shipo?- Preguntó esta vez Inuyasha.

**-¿Recuerdas la noche en la que me dejaste inconciente en la residencia de la señora Catrumpe? -** Preguntó Aome mirando de soslayo a su esposo quien se estremeció por completo.

**-Perdón. No debí desquitarme contigo…y debí quedarme hasta que despertaras.-** Ofreció disculpas con arrepentimiento y remordimiento. **-¿Sabías que pagué la residencia con las argollas matrimoniales?**-

**-La señora Catrumpe me las mostró. Y que quede claro que no trato de culparte. Sólo quería decirte, que después de que te fuiste, tu pago cubrió mi estadía en la residencia por una semana; esa misma noche yo desperté con dolor. Un pequeño niño ciego había llegado al hotel con sus ojitos heridos llorando y padeciendo. Unos tipos lo estaban persiguiendo para que volviera al trabajo de mendigo, después de lesionar su vista con cera. Me encargué de él y lo atendí allí mismo. Después…sencillamente no pude abandonarlo.-**

Después de la larga conversación, ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio como acuerdo mutuo para ver el ocaso. Inuyasha abrió sus labios para decir…**-Gracias-**

**-¿Por qué?-** Preguntó confusa la pelinegra.

-**Por salvarme…dos veces-** rió al decir esto el albino.

**-Gracias-** dijo la chica después de un breve silencio.

**-¿Por qué?-** Esta vez preguntó Inuyasha.

****

-Por…estar conmigo, por cuidar de Shipo, por…adherirse a mí como sanguijuela…- dijo la chica en broma lo último.

**-¿Sanguijuela? No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido-** fingió confusión Inuyasha con media sonrisa.

**-Tómalo como halago. Tienes razón, no puedo enfrentarme sola a Onigumo y yo…-**

**-TE AMO-** interrumpió Inuyasha con las palabras más dulces del mundo, para dejar a su mujer, más que sorprendida, muda**. –No estás en la obligación de contestarme. ¿Sabes? Sí, lloré por Kikyo. Lloré su traición, sus mentiras…pero mi corazón siempre estuvo intacto. Confundí la lujuria con el amor, la atracción con el afecto y la superficialidad con la gloria eterna.-**

Inuyasha sujetó fuerte las manos de Aome. Acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas y luego acercó sus labios al oído femenino… **-te debo mi vida, y es una deuda que me deleita pagar…estando a tu lado. Mi corazón te pertenece… ¡Yo te pertenezco!-** Inuyasha besó tiernamente la pequeña nariz, para luego susurrar en el otro oído…

**-No importa si no me amas. No importa si no soy correspondido… ¡Mi corazón es terco y se empecina en amarte!-** El joven de mirada ambarina, soltó con mucho pesar a su mujer para terminar diciendo… **-cuando todo esto se resuelva, otorgaré tu libertad. Y cuando lo haga, no es necesario que me regreses el alma…puedes quedártela, porque tanto ella como mi corazón, se resisten volver a mí vacíos.-**

Inuyasha giró para dar la espalda a su mujer. No esperaba respuesta alguna; con ella aprendió a entregarlo todo a cambio de nada. Empezó a caminar, cuando su instinto le advirtió de una presencia ajena…

Aome no quería que la conversación quedara allí. Por primera vez estaba decidida a dar el siguiente paso, pero él se lo impidió al darle la espalda y adelantándose a los hechos. Estiro su mano para tocar el hombro de Inuyasha pero…éste giró abruptamente hacia ella para luego tumbarla en el suelo.

**-¡CUIDADO!-** fué el único grito que lanzo Inuyasha tras abalanzarse hacia su esposa. Acto seguido, unas balas se incrustaron en los árboles después de perder al valioso objetivo.

Ambos se arrastraron por el suelo para perderse en la espesura del bosque, dotados de matorrales y gruesos árboles.

**  
-¡NOS ENCONTRARON! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIROKU Y HOYO!-** Preguntó preocupada la chica sin movilizarse.

**-Aún deben estar en el pueblo. Me dijeron que llegaban tarde, ahora ¡CORRE!-** Ordenó Inuyasha, sujetando la mano de su esposa en busca de refugio.

**-¡Jefe Onigumo, Naraku!…ellos se internaron en el bosque. Van camino hacia la cascada-** confirmó un contrahecho.

**-¿Por qué no dejamos que los peones hagan el trabajo sucio?-** Aconsejó Naraku desde su caballo con imponencia y altivez.

**-¡Imbécil, a ella la necesitamos viva! Al igual, estos ineptos ya les perdieron una vez las pistas.-** Respondió con altanería el hombre de grandes cicatrices.

**-Los cinco trabajadores dijeron que podían estar por estos lados-** dijo un tercero **-tuvieron un encuentro desafortunado. Higurashi se defiende muy bien.-**

**-No les estoy pidiendo el diagnóstico de la situación… ¡La quiero a ella ahora!-** Ordenó Onigumo proporcionando un puño a quién había hablado.

……………………………….

Inuyasha y Aome habían escalado un peñasco. La joven sacó de un escondite una larga soga, para luego amarrarla a la cintura de su esposo.

**-¿Qué haces? ¡Debemos correr, o caeremos en la cascada!-** expresó Inuyasha confuso, preocupado, desesperado y cansado.

**-Si te atrapan, te utilizarán para llegar a mí. Luego te matarán. Debemos despistarlos.- **Afirmó con calma la joven, haciendo un nudo en la cuerda.

**-¡No es momento de jugar!-** Exasperado el albino intentó zafarse de la cuerda.

Aome detuvo sus manos… -**no porque te levantes más temprano, amanece más rápido. No porque corramos, estaremos más seguros.-** Reprendió sabiamente la joven. **–Hagámosle creer que estamos acorralados. Si tú desapareces del mapa, ellos estarán más confiados y bajarán la guardia. Si me atrapan, los llevaré al Japón, donde se supone está la perla.-** Finalizó la chica, para luego esconder la soga de la vista humana.

**-Eres más resbaladiza que un gusano Mei-** dijo el asqueroso de Naraku desde su caballo, apuntándolos con un arma. Segundos después apareció el resto de la manada.

Inuyasha Y Aome empezaron a merodear por los alrededores, fingiendo buscar un escape con desespero, ya que se encontraban al borde de un peñasco y los recibiría una peligrosa cascada, dado el caso que resbalara.

**-¿Jaz…Jazmín?-** Se escuchó un quebrantado murmullo al punto del lloriqueo. Aome giró sus ojos al dueño de la voz. Allí, en medio de los inicuos que se hacían llamar hombres, se abrió paso el caudillo de los verdugos…el más despreciable de todos.

Una suave y temible brisa empujó el sedoso cabello rizado, que a la vez golpeaba la tez de la joven, mientras veía aproximarse su pesadilla, personificada en el cuerpo de enormes cicatrices. Entonces, recordó que la última vez que lo vió, fué corriendo detrás de ella envuelto en llamas, después de haber disparado a su padre e incendiado su hogar.

**-Jazmín…mi amor… ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?-** Una mano asquerosa trató de tocar el hermoso rostro.

Aome reaccionó, y con repugnancia lanzó un escupitajo al semblante de su enemigo, para luego proporcionar severo puño en su mejilla izquierda… **-Jazmín, mi madre está muerta por ¡Tú culpa! Siempre prefirió a mi padre por encima de ti. Ya supéralo cretino.-**

Inuyasha apartó a Aome de la presencia de Onigumo para ponerla tras su espalda. Naraku, gritó y reprendió al supuesto líder para que despertara de su ensoñación de una buena vez por toda.

Onigumo, no soportó que Inuyasha tocara a la fiel imagen de su amor platónico y arremató contra él con celos, locura y desesperación… **-¡Déjala maldito! ¡Nadie me la volverá a robar!- **

En aquel momento de demencia, Naraku tomó el control de la situación y ordenó a los otros tres a que aprisionaran a Aome y a Inuyasha.

Al partir de allí todo fué confuso, porque los tres hombres sujetaban a Aome pero…era difícil enfrentarse a la versión femenina de Jackie Chan y más aún a la versión albina de Silvester Stallone. Onigumo e Inuyasha continuaron con su pelea, y todos quedaron quietamente silenciosos tras el sonido de un disparo al aire.

**-Si no quieres que dispare al hermoso rostro de tu esposo, dime en dónde está la Shikón.-  
**

Aome dudó en un principio, el pronunciar palabra alguna. Pero pronto cambió de opinión, cuando Naraku apretó el gatillo…

**-¡JAPÓN! La perla está en Japón-** Dijo sudorosa y apresurada.

**-Gracias.-** Agradeció sarcásticamente, para luego proporcionar una patada al abdomen de Inuyasha, quien era sujetado por dos hombres. **-¿Hasta que la muerte los separe? Pues entonces sé libre ahora- **bufó con malicia para luego lanzar al Albino al precipicio, perdiéndolo de vista en la espuma de la impetuosa cascada.

**-¡NOOOOOOOOO INUYASHAAAAAAA!-** Gritó con dolor Aome.

**-Ahora podremos estar más tranquilos. Nadie nos seguirá.-** Se acercó peligrosamente a Aome, para agarrarla del cabello **-y al pequeño Shipo, le irá peor si te rehúsas a colaborar-** cubrió la delicada nariz con un pañuelo untado de algo, haciéndola dormir al instante. **–Amárrenla, no quiero más problemas.-**

Así fué como los cinco hombres se dirigieron rumbo a Japón, llevando cautiva a la señora Taisho. Ahora todo iba sobre ruedas…desde la perspectiva de ellos, claro estaba.

CONTINUARÁ.....

* * *

(1)MALICIA INDIGENA: Concebida como recurso propio, heredado y no transferible. El imaginario popular reitera que esa característica nacional es una combinación de creatividad, astucia, prudencia e hipocresía. La Malicia Indígena además es imaginada como un potencial de los pueblos amerindios oprimidos en la época de la Conquista y la Colonia.


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

* * *

**XIX**

La indomable cascada caía con ímpetu los diez metros de altura. Allí mismo, fuera de la vista del paisaje natural, se encontraba un joven colgando de la cuerda larga en el interior de la catarata… **-No volveré a dudar del sexto sentido de mi mujer…-** dijo el albino suspirando profundamente por una bocanada de aire. En fracción de segundos, el chico se balanceaba con su mismo peso para llegar a la roca más cercana.

Hoyo y Miroku entraron a la cabaña, para encontrarse con el desorden del siglo…

**-¿Qué…pasó? ¿Qué significa todo esto?-** Interrogó asombrado el abogado al ver rota las ventanas, las camas, sillas y mesas tumbadas.

**-Debemos buscar a Aome y a Inu…-** Miroku se dirigía a la salida sin terminar la oración, al ver a su amigo entrar por la puerta con prisa y todo empapado.

**-Se llevaron a Aome-** confirmó el albino sin más preámbulos… **-sé a dónde se dirigen-  
**

El olor a humedad salina molestaba a su nariz. Los poros de su piel estaban algo pegajosos por el néctar salado que se adhería a su piel. Los rayos solares golpeaban con insistencia a sus párpados, obligándola a despertarse.

**-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde es…?**- Todo interrogante fué enmudecido al instante, cuando se percató de que sus muñecas y pies estaban brutalmente ataviados. Ella se encontraba tendida en el húmedo piso de hierro, en una oscura habitación, cuya escasa luz y aire se colaban por un pequeño ventanal en lo alto.

**-Eres la viva imagen de ella**- dijo una voz en la oscuridad sin revelar su identidad, pero que Aome reconoció sin proponérselo. –**Eres tan…hermosa, tan delicada, tan…ella…-**

**-¿Qué te propones?-** Atisbó la joven con recelo repugnante.

La voz no hizo caso de la actitud esquivamente brusca de la chica y continuó con la conversación en tono apacible y nostálgico…

**-Quería conquistarla…pero nunca pude siquiera llamar su atención. Cuando se casó con él, juré que me vengaría…tal vez así ella habría sido mía…o al menos eso creía.**- Confesó el hombre con sorna paciencia.

Aome no se molestó en buscar con la mirada al hombre del relato. En el trayecto de la conversación tampoco quiso dirigirle la palabra…así que en contra de su voluntad, se limitó a escucharle…

**-Con la Shikón, yo quería formar un nuevo ejército. Compraría un trono y Jazmín habría sido mi reina si no…si…no se hubiera lanzado sobre él para protegerlo de las balas**- el sonido de la voz, había perdido toda firmeza, para dar paso a los quebrantos y sollozos… - ¡**POR ESE MALDITO ELLA MURIÓ! Yo sólo quería...dispararle al desgraciado…no a mi amor…**-

El dueño de la voz abandonó toda modestia contenida y se dedicó a llorar, rechinar y lamentarse aún fuera de la vista de la joven.

**-Yo tampoco quería matar a tus hermanos... ¡Los imbéciles de mis ayudantes lo hicieron sin esperar mis órdenes! Y luego incendiaron la mansión…yo…yo disparé a tu padre tres veces por rabia y desespero después de verla morir en sus brazos…no sabía que tú estabas allí. El cuerpo de mi Jazmín quedó atrapado entre los escombros; traté de sacarlo, pero entonces las llamas me alcanzaron y luego te ví correr…tuve que perseguirte, porque debía acabar con lo que había iniciado…yo no podía dejar testigos.- **Terminó de confesar el afligido de Onigumo, para quedar en completo silencio y contemplar la silueta de la chica a la luz del sol que en esos momentos le reflejaban.

La tibia indiferencia de Aome acalló el lamento del hombre entre las sombras. Onigumo no comprendía qué significaba aquello, ni por qué ahora ella lo miraba de esa forma: No era odio, pero tampoco estima; no era rencor, pero tampoco perdón...era como…si él fuera un transparente cristal ante los azulejos que trataban de escudriñarlo. El hombre no soportó la presión visual ejercida por la joven y decidió retirarse repentinamente.

Aome escuchó los pasos de su adversario alejarse. Aunque él nunca quiso mostrarse a la luz, aquella presencia no fué secreto para sus ojos. Aún en medio de la oscuridad, pudo delinear visualmente la silueta del ahora indefenso enemigo.

**-WWWUUUOOAAAAAAACHHHHH-** Un joven estaba casi colgando de la baranda del barco, vomitando todo el contenido de una semana, y tal vez, de toda una vida de alimentación.

Tres jóvenes navegaban en un barco de pesca, siguiendo las pistas de una embarcación que llevaba cautiva al tesoro intocable del albino… - **Miroku, lo que menos necesito ahora es encartarme con un enfermo-** espetó con molestia el joven y señor Taisho.

**-Qué falta de consideración con tu mejor amigo**- se quejó el verde de Miroku…no porque en estos momentos queramos resaltar las mañas del joven Leniza, sino porque su tez la tenía del color de una hoja de limón.

**-No sabía que te mareabas con facilidad**- dijo Hoyo desde otro ángulo bien lejos y a salvo, de contemplar el nauseabundo momento en el que transitaba Miroku.

**-Ya…me siento mucho mejor**- repuso Miroku ventilándose con una mano y sujetando su estómago con la otra, temiendo a que se le descolgara o algo por el estilo.

**-Eso mismo dijiste las otras veintinueve veces**- recordó Inuyasha para malestar de Miroku.

**-Treinta**- Corrigió el indispuesto.

**-Síp. Siempre he dicho que después de trasbocar treinta veces…cualquiera se siente mejor**- aportó con algo de humor el ambarino.

**-Me sorprende que siendo tan impulsivo, tú logres conservar la calma cuando tu mujer está secuestrada**- cambió de tema el paciente por el bien de su estómago.

**-No podrán hacerle nada hasta que no encuentren la joya**- adelantó Hoyo la respuesta.

**-Akitoki tiene razón. Y por el bienestar de Aome, debo pensar con cabeza fría. No puedo permitir que el impulso me controle. A demás…confío en ella**.- Acertó con inteligencia y positivismo el esposo Taisho, a la vez que observaba a unos marineros desenredar las redes suspendidas en lo alto llena de mariscos y peces.

**-¿Al menos podríamos haber pagado un barco de mejor categoría?-** Reclamó Miroku sin soltar la baranda…pues ya sospechaba otro malestar.

**-Síp. Podríamos…pero no eran más rápido que éste**- respondió Inuyasha con tranquilidad a la vez que cruzaba sus manos tras la cabeza.

Segundos después, los aparejos que sostenían el cargamento de redes, dió paso al desplomo de peces chapaleando y mariscos andantes regados por el piso de madera, para promover y avivar las nauseas de Miroku, quien de nuevo pendía medio cuerpo en el borde de la embarcación.

**-Treinta y uno**- dijeron al unísono Hoyo e Inuyasha sin moverse desde su sitio…

**-¿Crees que alcance los récord Guiness?-** Preguntó Hoyo con curiosidad, teniendo como única respuesta los hombros de Inuyasha encogerse con despreocupación.

Aome despertó austeramente, al percibir fuertes pisadas de la planta de arriba, acompañada de golpes, objetos romperse, insultos, gritos y finalizado con un disparo. Segundos después, escuchó el sonido del agua recibiendo algo pesado. Los minutos silenciosos que inundaron el recinto, le eran intolerables a la menguada tranquilidad y paciencia que residían en la joven.

Unos pasos algo cojo y descompasados en su caminar, se dejaron oír después de los eternos minutos de tortura silenciosa, que se dirigían al cuarto de la doncella en sojuzgamiento físico.

**-Ahora seremos solos tú y yo pequeña Mei-**

-¡Naraku! Qué predecible eres. Tu codicia no permitía compartir el premio de la joya, y por eso optaste por traicionar a Onigumo. - Dedujo con aguda astucia y extrema inteligencia la chica, tan pronto vió el estado deplorable de su antiguo arrendador.

**-Siempre dije que eras más astuta de lo que aparentabas…y ahora lo confirmo**- dijo el hombre acercándose a ella con mucha dificultad.

**-Y no saliste bien librado como esperabas**- dijo señalando la pierna lastimada -**aunque contaras con ayuda extra de tres imbéciles de falto de cerebro… ¿Cómo piensas deshacerte de ellos? Digo, porque supongo que a los hombres de Onigumo debiste proponerle algo, como para que decidieran traicionar a su jefe.-**

**-¿Quién te dijo que necesité ayuda para deshacerme de Onigumo?**- Inquirió con malevolencia.

**-Mancharte las manos no es tu manera de trabajar. Prefieres utilizar a la gente para luego deshacerte de ella…tal como piensas hacer conmigo**. - sentenció la joven sin temor ni titubeos.

**-Aplaudo tu inteligencia pero menosprecio tu tenacidad. Ahora dime exactamente ¿en qué parte de Japón está la joya?-**

**  
**  
**-¿Qué piensas hacer con la Shikón?-** Preguntó arriesgada Aome.

**-Comprar mucho armamento para abastecer al ejército enemigo de Finlandia. Invertir en la guerra es un buen negocio…al menos lo es para mí.-**

**-Significa que voy a morir tan pronto te diga la ubicación de la perla. Sólo por eso, te atreverías a confesármelo sin rodeos, porque dejar testigos no conviene a tus planes ¿Cierto?**-

Naraku aplaudió sonora y sarcásticamente la acertada observación de Aome para luego acercarse a ella… **-si cooperas, el cieguito no sufrirá consecuencias-**

**-Mataste a mi esposo, y Shipo está fuera de tu alcance. ¿Por qué he de cooperar contigo?-** Preguntó con fría indiferencia y sin temor por su seguridad para desagrado de Naraku.

**-Porque si cooperas, podré hacer de tu muerte menos dolorosa**.- amenazó con impaciencia.

**-¿Esa es tu mejor oferta? Wuau…sí que es tentadora**- sonrió burlona y tranquila **-En ese caso, debo decirte que está en Japón. No sé más. Yo aún era muy pequeña como para que me revelaran un secreto de gran magnitud**.- Mintió con descaro, para ganarse una bofetada de la pesada mano masculina.

**-Esto va para largo**- Concluyó Naraku con pesadez, al ver la actitud reacia de Aome.

**-¿Cómo sabes que es aquí en Tokio?-** Preguntó Hoyo a Inuyasha, a la vez que pagaban el precio de unos caballos, puesto que sus corceles tuvieron que dejarlos en Finlandia.

**-Porque Aome planeaba traerlos aquí. Lo que me preocupa, es la estrategia que utilice ella para demorarlos y darnos tiempo de alcanzarlos**.- Contestó Inuyasha montándose en el caballo.

**-Ha demostrado ser más astuta e inteligente que nosotros tres unidos. Sólo podemos confiar en ella**.- Tranquilizó Miroku a su amigo.

**-Debemos llegar a un templo. Los monjes y la armada secreta japonesa se encuentran enterados del asunto. Pero no pueden intervenir aún, sin asegurar el bienestar de Aome…-** dijo el albino para empezar a cabalgar.

**-De eso nos encargamos nosotros**- expuso Hoyo a la vez que cabalgaba al lado de sus compañeros.

**-Inuyasha…tu hermano también está enterado de la situación. No es de extrañar que aparezca por estos lados. Le mandé un mensaje sobre nuestra ubicación.- **Confesó Miroku a su amigo.

**-No te preocupes Miroku. Entiendo que temes por la seguridad de todos. Ví cuando mandaste el mensaje a Seshomaru y conociéndolo…como mínimo traerá a un batallón en nuestra ayuda.-**

**-Quién diría que el témpano de hielo y orgulloso de tu hermano le preocupa tu bienestar**.- Carcajeó aliviado Miroku al saber que contaría con más ayuda de la deseada.

Una joven, vestida de prendas varoniles, era cruelmente arrastrada por los cabellos, para luego ser sumergida su cabeza en el agua por varios segundos para después sacarla.

**-¿Dónde está la perla?**- Insistió por última vez el tipejo ya fuera de sus casillas, debido a la resistencia física, emocional y pulmonar de la chica, quién dió otra respuesta muda…por enésima vez.

**-¡Ya estamos en el maldito Japón, en la maldita ciudad, en el maldito templo!...pero ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA MALDITA JOYA?**- Gritó con desespero el hombre, para luego tumbarla con una patada dejándola caer al frío piso. **-¡CUÉLGUENLA DE NUEVO!-** Ordenó a los tres ayudantes que se encontraban no muy lejos de allí.

**-¿No fue suficiente con los cien látigos?**- Se excuso uno - **Nunca gritó siquiera**.-

**-Sí, a demás llevamos más de doce horas aquí y ella no habla. No creo que haga diferencia si la colgamos otra vez-** se excusó el segundo.

**-Ellos tienen razón. Ha sido suficiente para la chica…su resistencia es superior a la de un hombre corriente**- habló el tercero para mirar con lástima a la joven que yacía en el suelo, descalza, aporreada y con dolor.

Naraku golpeó con un látigo a los hombres que osaban desobedecerle. Corrió una cuerda para que quedara justo debajo de la alberca que contenía el agua… **-¡Imbéciles¡ ¡No esperen a que les dé completa mi paga!**- Amenazó mientras acomodaba una gruesa soga alrededor del cuello rojo y ya marcado de la chica, asegurándolo al instante. Acto seguido, tiró del lazo para elevarla por los aires y asfixiarla en el proceso, que fué repetido constantemente.

Tres jóvenes se aproximaron sigilosamente al templo, para encontrarse con el terrorífico cuadro de ejecución. Inuyasha no esperó más y se lanzó al rescate de la joven suspendida en el aire.

Hoyo y Miroku atacaron a las espaldas de los otros tres ayudantes, mientras que Inuyasha se impelió con fuerza, rabia y odio contra Naraku. Con su espada, cortó la soga, haciendo caer a la joven con todo el peso de la gravedad al contenedor de agua, ¡aún! sin poder aliviar la necesidad de sus pulmones.

El albino se apresuró en su ayuda, pero fué interceptado por Naraku quien le sujetó la espalda, desatando así la inevitable batalla en el que el choque de espadas era el sonido protagónico del lugar.

Una gota de agua caía en cámara lenta al ancho y rústico piso. La batalla que se desencadenó por los alrededores, se escuchó a lo lejos como ecos del pasado, adquiriendo la escena un tono sepia otoñal. La alberca poco profunda, en esos momentos se convertía en la fosa acuática para una joven, cuya fuerza y aliento la abandonaban agónicamente. Los labios de su corazón sólo pudieron pronunciar un nombre, para dar inicio a la cuenta regresiva…

**_-DIEZ-_**

Una joven caminaba por un sendero jamás visto en la tierra. Todo allí era tranquilidad y eterna primavera. Sus ojos contemplaron colores inexistentes de la escala cromática; paisajes de extrema belleza anhelados y codiciados por el mismo hombre.

Ella vestía de un blanco resplandeciente. Los pasos de su alma la guiaron por el sendero, para encontrarse a alguien de espaldas en medio de la travesía. Sus vestiduras eran aún más relucientes que las que ella usaba.

**-¿Quién eres?-** Preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

**-Soy el que responde al llamado del corazón**- respondió el Ser que aún no daba la cara.

**-¿Quién?-** Volvió a interrogar confusa **-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Te conozco?-**

**-La paciencia no es una de las virtudes del ser humano. Todo quieren saber…todo quieren obtener…nunca están satisfechos.-**

-¿Estoy muerta?-

**-Sólo por diez segundos en tu mundo…Aome.-**

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

**-Siempre estuve allí. Mucho antes desde que nacieras y también lo estaré eternamente después. Es mi naturaleza saberlo todo…amarlo todo.-  
**

**-¿Viste como murió mi familia y la vida que me tocó vivír?-** Reclamó con enfado la mujer, sin tener claro quién era él **-¿También es tu naturaleza ver cómo el ser humano se mata entre sí, cómo se desata el hambre y la tristeza sin hacer nada?-**

**_-NUEVE-_**

**-Yo ordeno el desastre de mis hijos. Enjuago sus lágrimas, sano las heridas.-** Respondió en un susurro tierno y amoroso, contrastando el tono de la chica.

**-¿Y a los malvados? ¿Qué les hace a ellos? ¿QUÉ LES HARÁ A LOS ASESINOS DE MI FAMILIA?**- Gritó en llanto.

**-El ser humano cree tener la libertad y el control de sus vidas. Toman decisiones sin consultarme y luego me culpan de sus resultados… ¿Crees que dejaré sin castigo al malvado?-**

-¿Y qué se supone debo hacer?-

-Perdonar- respondió la voz amorosa.

-¿Perdonar? Después de tantos años de dolor y tortura ¿sólo debo…perdonar? ¡YO QUIERO VENGANZA!-

**_-OCHO-_**

**-Yo cobro tu venganza, así como he pagado tu deuda-  
**

**-No…es justo**- sollozó la joven de rodillas a los pies del Señor.

**-Nunca dije que la vida fuera justa. Dije que yo soy justo.-**

**-Quiero verlos aplastados-  
**

**_-SIETE-_**

**-El rencor es una carga pesada, a demás de innecesaria. No pagues con la misma moneda a tu enemigo si lo que quieres es vencer.-  
**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?**

-Tengo muchos nombres…pero soy el mismo Ser.-

-¿Cuáles nombres?-

-Algunos me llaman alfarero…otros Maestro y Padre.-

**_-SEIS-_**

**-¿Cómo fué que te encontré?-** La pelinegra seguía aún postrada a los pies del Hombre.

**-¡Yo te encontré! Me llamaste y llegué a tí.-**

**-Muchos pronuncian tu nombre…pero aún así no te encuentran.-  
**

**-No me encuentran los que pronuncian mi nombre con los labios. Sólo me hallan los que me invocan de corazón.**- El Ser resplandeciente tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña y la refugió en su pecho para regresarla por el camino en el que venía.

**_-CINCO-_**

Aome se dejo llevó por los brazos protectores que le ofrecían el amor y el calor jamás encontrado en el ser humano. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, porque el resplandor divino no permitía revelar el rostro del dueño de la melodiosa voz.

**_-CUATRO-_**

**-¿A dónde me llevas?-**

-Aún no es tiempo de venir a mí. Te regresaré con mi ángel.-

-¿Cuál ángel?-

**-Al terco e impulsivo que te entregué por esposo.-** Respondió el Ser con hermosa sonrisa que contagió a la joven.

**_-TRES-_**

**-¿Inuyasha también te encontrará?-**

-Por supuesto. No te preocupes, me encargaré de ello.-

-¿Por qué me lo entregaste por esposo?-

**-Necesitaba a alguien que te superara en terquedad y perseverancia. Que lo entregara todo sin medidas…y el cumplió con los requisitos.-**

**_-DOS-_**

**-¿Y mi familia? ¿Dónde están ellos?-**

-En mi morada. ¿Dónde más podrían estar?-

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?-

-En mi tiempo. No te impacientes pequeña.-

**_-UNO-_**

**-Te llaman-** dijo el Hombre de blanco, para detener sus pasos e indicar a la joven de sus brazos que habían llegado… **-si lo permites, estaré por siempre en tu corazón-**

**-¿A quién iré Señor sino a ti? No quiero regresar…quiero estar contigo… ¿Es mucho pedir si digo que por siempre?-** Abrazó Aome el pecho del Hombre resistiéndose a soltarlo.

**-Te prometo que estaremos juntos por siempre-** correspondió el **abrazo - pero el mismo amor que me estás ofreciendo a mí, debes ofrecerlo a tu esposo, seres queridos y también… a tu enemigo.-  
**

**-No sé cómo amar a mi enemigo-** apretó el abrazo para esconder su cabeza en el pecho firme **-no siento amar a mi enemigo.-**

**-¿Sentir? Hoy puedes sentirte feliz, mañana triste…el amor es más que un simple estado anímico.-  
**

**-Entonces ¿Qué es?-**

-Te enseñaré…-

Una luz los envolvió al instante y una voz se dejó escuchar suplicando el regreso de alguien….

**_-CERO-_**

Todo era confuso. Aún se escuchaba una batalla desatarse en el ambiente. El anhelado aire por fin se dignó a llenar pulmones…

**-¿Aome? ¿Amor me escuchas?-** Palmeaba suavemente las mejillas de su esposa tan pronto vió reacción pupilar.

**-¿Inuyasha? ¿Te encuentras bien?**- Preguntó la joven al tocar el rostro de su esposo.

**-¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Eres increíble! Te torturaron hasta morir y me preguntas ¿Si estoy bien?-** Contestó el albino entre lágrimas y llanto ahogado. Ella trató de levantarse, pero al posarse accidentalmente la mano masculina en su maltrecha espalda, se encogió y gritó del dolor.

**-¡PERDÓN! Perdóname mi vida, perdón… ¡DIOS! ¿Qué fué lo que te hicieron?-** Se disculpó desesperado el joven sin saber qué hacer, al ver tan golpeada a su Joya más preciada.

Inuyasha giró su vista por encima de sus hombros para ver la batalla decisiva entre Naraku y Onigumo, quién apareció oportunamente a reclamar venganza por la traición de su aliado, dándole tiempo a él de sacar a Aome del agua. Sus compañeros Hoyo y Miroku, corrieron detrás de los otros tres que emprendieron huída tan pronto vieron a su ex-jefe surgir de la nada pidiendo sus cabezas.

Ambos estaban heridos y agotados, pero ninguno dió su brazo a torcer. En un descuido, Naraku sacó del bolsillo el arma de fuego para apuntarla en la cabeza de su ex – aliado.

**-Es mejor que te mueras…pues ya no te necesito-** apuntó apretando del gatillo.

**-Sabía que no eras de fiar**…- fueron las únicas palabras que escupió Onigumo antes de abalanzarse contra Naraku y lanzar un gancho izquierdo para dejarlo inconciente. Después de su cometido, tomó el arma y la apuntó a Inuyasha, quien en esos momentos estaba al lado de Aome…

**-¡NO…LA…TOQUES!-** Rechinó entre dientes. Sus ojos surcaron de lágrimas al ver el estado deplorable de la chica, quien ahora se ponía sobre sus pies con mucha dificultad.

Aome cojeaba a la vez que se aproximaba a Onigumo con una extraña mirada. El susodicho de cicatrices no se movió de su lugar. Menguando las defensas y las asperezas, el hombre se enfocó en los zafiros que no le perdían de vista. Inuyasha conservó su posición estática en la que había caído por la indescifrable situación en que se encontraban emergidos.

Los pequeños y descalzos pies se detuvieron al llegar a su objetivo, después de dar unos pasos con dificultad. Observó con mayor profundidad los ojos del extraño adversario para pronunciar:

**-Te perdono. No porque yo lo sienta, no porque tú lo merezca, sino…porque así lo decido. Ni siquiera voy a perder más el tiempo en guardarte rencor.-** Giró sobre sus talones para volver al lado de su esposo y al percibir que Naraku medio volvía de su conciencia, dirigió sus palabras… **-También te perdono a ti a sus secuaces.-** Sin decir más, fijó su mirada en el sorprendido y atónito rostro de su marido.

Onigumo calló de rodillas y sujetó la cabeza con sus manos. Lloró amargamente cómo si un niño perdiera a su mamá. Todos sus planes de formar un nuevo ejército y hacerse millonario, se fueron al piso ante el acto de compasión y misericordia no merecida. Por primera vez, pesó en los hombros de su corazón las vidas que él exterminó para cumplir sus objetivos. En medio del remordimiento, el arma había rodado cerca de Naraku quien no se dió el lujo de desperdiciar su oportunidad.

**-Aplaudo tu compasión Mei…pero no la necesito…ni la quiero. ¿Podrías perdonarme si ves morir a tu esposo frente a tus ojos ahora, si fuera mi culpa?-**

Inuyasha había cerrado sus ojos tan pronto escuchó el gatillo tirar. El rotundo silencio invadió sus oídos, y su nariz percibió el olor de la pólvora. Cuando sus parpados decidieron abrirse, se encontró con la espalda de su esposa y sus cabellos balancearse frente suyo… **-¿Ao…**

No pudo terminar de pronunciar el bello nombre, porque la joven acabó por desplomarse en su pecho. Finas gotas de rubíes brotaron de su corazón. Allí mismo, Inuyasha giró el cuerpo de la doncella para reacomodarla en sus brazos. Escuchó de fondo una estampida de pasos y armas que de un momento a otro invadieron el lugar…pero sus ojos sólo se enfocaron en las orbes azulejas…ella era la única que importaba.

**-SHshshshsh…no hables pequeña**- el dedo índice de la mano masculina se posó en los labios de seda que se esforzaba en pronunciar palabras** -Tonta, tontita ¿No te cansas de salvarme la vida?-** Reclamó el albino en un susurro tierno y acongojado con la vista nublada de lágrimas.

La pequeña mano se acercó temblorosa al rostro varonil y gallardo. Los finos dedos pasearon por los labios masculinos quienes le besaron con fervor y sutileza y en un quebranto de voz respondió… **-Nunca, me…cansaré de…salvarte la vida. Morir por ti…es un precio que…con gusto pagaré…-  
**

Los ojos ambarinos contemplaron por última vez el rostro y la mirada apacible que en esos momentos ofrecía su ángel. Las cortinas de largas pestañas se cerraron lentamente acompañada de un suspiro y, la poca fuerza abandonó la delicada mano, que ahora se disponía a chocar con el duro adoquinado…pero aquel momento nunca llegó porque ágilmente, otra mano grande, sujetó con precaución y cariño la fina muñeca para evitar el impacto.

**-¿¡Amor!? ¿¡Amor!?-** Suplicó la voz grave en total quebranto mientras apretaba y acariciaba el bello rostro…Mei habría muerto.

....Continuará.......


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes no me pertenecen....

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

La suave brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles, desprendiendo a algunas de tono amarillento en el proceso. La luz del medio día se filtraba por las verdes ramadas, otorgando un espectáculo natural y sereno al ambiente. A lo lejos, se podía apreciar a una silueta que caminaba sin prisa alguna. Los pasos avanzaban a través del fino prado que vestía la colina a medio empinar.

Unas flores de extraña belleza eran llevadas por una mano grande. El personaje vestía de traje negro contrastando con sus cabellos plateados y mirada ambarina que denotaban profunda tristeza. De su cuello colgaba un medallón de oro blanco que en el pasado le pertenecía a cierta chica que golpeó sin querer en una noche oscura y fría…la misma que le robó el sueño y la tranquilidad…la misma que le devolvía el aliento.

**-No son buena compañía. Te recuerdo dulce y amorosa…nada que ver con estos personajes de roca**.- Suspiró el albino con nostalgia, al contemplar unos monumentos de ángeles de piedra que adornaban la lápida**. –Me hubiera gustado tenerte a mi lado por más estaciones… hoy es el aniversario de tu partida…después de tanto tiempo aún me cuesta creerlo.-**

Allí, frente a la tumba y en la profundidad de su silencio, comprendió el significado de la vida y lo efímera que ésta llegaba a ser. Entendió que existir, no oscilaba en el número de respiraciones ni pulsaciones; que nacer no era el día en el que llegaba al mundo, sino el día en el que su existencia cobraba sentido y era llamado vivir; que amar no era pasar una lujuriosa noche en la cama, no era un sentimiento, es una entrega y un negar; que perdonar y creer requerían del mismo esfuerzo que odiar y guardar rencor; que la sabiduría no es de los ancianos ni de los jóvenes la fuerza; que ser hombre no es poder satisfacer a muchas mujeres…varón es aquel que puede satisfacer a ¡una sola! En todas sus necesidades para toda su vida; comprendió que el ser humano únicamente es grande…cuando está de rodillas ante su Creador.

Si muchos entendieran esto, muchos tragos amargos se ahorrarían. Pero la verdad no les es revelada a aquel que se empeña en jugar al ciego.

Estimados lectores. Si ustedes me han acompañado hasta aquí, se darán cuenta que les he compartido de un pedazo de mi alma que es esta humilde narración, cuyo autor sufre de complejo de escritor. El párrafo anterior, es mi sumisa sugerencia para los que se creen de corazón indomable esperando conquistar al mundo. Las convicciones meramente humanas, son tan sólidas como una casa con bases de arena; tan altas en vuelo como el del avestruz y tan clara en dirección como una veleta.

A través de mi historia, quería compartir mi perspectiva del sádico mundo en el que tenemos que sobrevivir a como dé lugar. Para todos ustedes, quería emerger un mundo de realidad tan nefasta como divertida. Dejar volar un rato la imaginación del lector, para mí ha sido grato placer que espero repetir en otra ocasión. Ya que las palabras se me empiezan a agotar, les agradezco a todos ustedes por su apreciada atención.

Atentamente,

**Su humilde narrador.**

**¡UN MOMENTO! **¿No les he contado el final de la historia? ¡Qué incomprensivo he sido!

No quiero que piensen que les he tomado del pelo. Por ningún motivo los dejaría en precaria situación. Por eso ahora, sin más preámbulo, culmino con lo que he iniciado…

**XX**

El albino aún se encontraba contemplando la lápida frente suyo, cuando sintió el tacto de una diminuta mano para agarrarle…

**-¿Ella era bonita?-** Preguntó el infante sujetando con tierna firmeza al susodicho.

Él se giró para mirar al hombrecito de cabello plateado cuya estatura no le llegaba hasta su cadera. La mirada ambarina contempló con ternura al pequeño que empezó a balancearse de su mano, como inocente juego sin verle a los ojos y le respondió **-Era preciosa.-  
**

El chiquillo empezó a corretear alrededor suyo. El joven, sin perderlo de vista, disfrutó de los saltos y jugueterías del albinito que se movía persiguiendo a una mariposa. La brisa golpeó con delicadeza el rostro gallardo y varonil, para traer consigo el embriagante olor a lavanda, transportándolo a un recuerdo…

Mei yacía en sus brazos cuál lápida en su tumba. No sólo se nublaron los ojos dorados. Toda muestra de cordura y uso de razón se esfumaron al instante de perder contacto visual con las orbes azulejas.

Naraku pretendía escapar tan pronto había halado del gatillo. Onigumo no se tomó el trabajo de intentar huir, pues aquella escena le recordó amargamente a Jazmín defendiendo a su esposo a toda costa.

Todo intento de escapatoria de Naraku resultó inútil, pues fué interceptado cuando vió una figura imponente de gélida presencia, cabellos plateados y mirada ambarina, cruzar por la puerta con otros guardias empuñando armas y trayendo prisionero a sus secuaces.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-** Apuntó la figura plateada con un arma a Naraku en su vano intento de escabullirse. Pero abandonó su posición, al descubrir a su hermano abrazando a Aome sin dejar de llamarla y rogando porque abriera sus ojos.

Miroku y Hoyo reaparecieron en el ambiente, para hallar a su mejor amigo emitiendo sollozos y sonidos indescifrables lo que se supone sería un llanto, a la vez que acunaba a su esposa, como si quisiera alejar a la misma muerte con el abrazo agudamente protector.

**-Inuyasha… ¡INUYASHA!-** Llamó Seshomaru a su hermano, pero sus llamados eran en vano. Se acercó a la pareja para detallar mejor la situación, pero el joven no permitió que tocaran a Aome.

Inuyasha no reconocía a nadie que no fuera a la chica que sus brazos protegían con recelo y temor. Cuando Seshomaru se acercó con la intención de separarlo junto a otros monjes, reaccionó como si a una osa le fuera arrebatado sus cachorritos…

**-¡NOOOOOO…NO, NO, NO, NO…DÉJENLA…NOOOO… AAAAAAAAAA……NOOOO…AAAAAA…DIOS TE LO SUPLICO DEVÚELMELA….-** Gritó acongojado el albino a la vez que era separado del cuerpo de la joven. Se necesitaron a seis para poder controlarlo.

Seshomaru abrazó a su hermano por la espalda. Hoyo y Miroku sujetaron los pies y los brazos mientras Mei era asistida por tres monjes.

**-¡Dios qué fuerza!-** Forcejeaba Miroku sujetando las extremidades superiores de su amigo.

**-¡No lo sueltes Miroku!-** Suplicaba Hoyo sujetando las extremidades inferiores.

**-¡INUYASHA POR FAVOR REACCIONA!-** Exigía y suplicaba Seshomaru afirmando el agarre desde atrás de la espalda de su hermano, quien no dejaba de gritar y lamentarse, pronunciando el nombre de su esposa.

**-NOOOOO…AOMEEE….NO, NO…AAAAAAAAAAA**

**….AAAA….aaaaaaa….aaaa…aa…-** pronto, la poca conciencia que le quedaba al albino de ojos dorados se fué debilitando, para después desplomarse en el pecho de su hermano quien le abrazó con fuerza para no dejarlo caer al piso.

* * *

Los ojos dorados contemplaron el desierto desolado. Las vestiduras estaban rasgadas y sus pies descalzos con ampollas. Caminó incansablemente por el árido terreno. Sus fuerzas no daban para más y se dejó vencer. Abrió sus brazos para abrazar a la misma muerte si se presentaba…abandonó todo esfuerzo y se ofreció como humilde cordero a la derrota cerrando sus ojos.

Esperó vanamente el impacto del suelo desértico y agrietado, porque unos brazos cálidos le envolvieron tan pronto él se declaró en derrota… **-aún tienes mucho por recorrer. No te rindas ahora.-  
**

**-No puedo seguir…me abandonaron las fuerzas**- se quejó en sollozo el albino.

**-Te llevaré**- determinó suavemente la voz para tomarlo en brazos, como a bebé acunado en el pecho de su papá.

**-Estoy agotado**- confesó el moribundo.

**-Descansa en mí-** respondió Tiernamente el Ser.

**-Tengo sed-**

-Bebe de mi fuente-

-Tengo frío-

-Seré tu abrigo-

El joven se dejó abrazar durante todo el trayecto. La paz que en esos momentos experimentaba sobrepasaba todo entendimiento. Aún conservaba sus ojos cerrados, para disfrutar de aquella compañía.

**-Un corazón vacío y rencoroso es tan agotador como cruzar el desierto.-** Dijo el susurro embriagante.

**-He perdido mi camino y mi brújula. Me ha invadido la oscuridad.-**

**-Seré tu horizonte y tu camino. Haré senderos para tí dónde no los hay. Seré la luz y el calor de tus noches frías y oscuras.-  
**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**

-Hace poco alguien me hizo la misma pregunta- respondió con sonrisa.

**-¿Qué respondiste?-**

-Respondí que tengo muchos nombres…pero soy el mismo Ser.-

**-No quiero volver…me duele la ausencia de ella-**

-No te adelantes a los hechos-

-No te entiendo-

**-No tienes que entenderlo. Sólo tienes que creerme, puesto que mi lógica nunca concordará con la lógica humana.-**

**-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?-**

-En mi tiempo.- Sonrió el Ser al dar de nuevo la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

**-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-**

**-Desde que tu corazón no me olvide, así será. Es hora de regresar.-** Se detuvo el Hombre para indicar el final del desierto.

**-No quiero volver**-

**-Tienes que hacerlo. Te advierto que conmigo no funcionará esa terquedad. -** Reprendió amorosamente, a la vez que depositaba a Inuyasha en el suelo.

**-¿Por qué me encontraste?-** Preguntó el albino aún sin poder ver de frente el reluciente rostro, motivo por el cual fijó su mirada a los pies.

**-Porque se lo prometí a alguien…y es la misma quién te espera ahora-**

-¿Quién me espera?-

**-Ya lo verás. Por eso tienes que regresar-**

La neblina empezó a disolver la resplandeciente imagen para separarse…

**-Si tienes muchos nombres… ¿Por cuál debo llamarte?-** Preguntó el albino a lo lejos antes de perderlo de vista completamente.

**-Tú puedes llamarme…amigo…-  
**

Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente. El resplandor de la aurora mostró con calidez la residencia en la que ahora reposaba. Era un lugar de escasa decoración, ya que se trataba de un templo habitado por monjes. Su mirada reparó en la persona quien ahora descansaba, o al menos eso parecía, incómodamente en una vieja silla de madera.

Pudo notar sus ojeras, ropa maltrecha y cabello enmarañado de su mismo tono plateado… **-¿Seshomaru?-  
**

El aludido despertó de un brinco al escuchar el llamado de su hermano menor, quien despertó después de tres días de inconciencia **-¿Inuyasha?...Dios por fín despiertas.-**

Para Inuyasha era extraño presenciar la hasta ahora y siempre ausente preocupación y atención que su hermano tenía para con él en esos instantes…pues siempre le vió como una persona fría, de escasas palabras a demás de sarcástica.

Vió como Sheshomaru revisaba su temperatura corporal, hasta que recordó los últimos episodios antes de su inconciencia y a la persona que en sueños le consoló…pero sólo unas palabras de aquel Ser le hizo recapacitar**_. –Porque se lo prometí a alguien…y es la misma quien te espera…-  
_**

Para susto y sorpresa de Seshomaru, el albino menor de un golpe, se bajó de su cama con ansias y alteración -¿**Dónde está ella? No es posible que ya la hayan enterrado**- dijo con desespero y se dispuso a salir, pero en la puerta se encontró con Miroku y Hoyo.

**-¡Inuyasha despertaste!-** Exclamaron Miroku y Hoyo con alegría.

**-¿Dónde está ella? ¡Necesito verla…quiero verla!-** fué la única respuesta que dijo, en un quebranto de voz.

Seshomaru sujetó a Inuyasha del brazo, para sacar del bolsillo un objeto que él perfectamente reconocería… **-Toma-** puso el brilloso metal en las manos del menor de la familia quien pidió explicación con la mirada.

**-Mei habría muerto…-** dijo para sí el albino menor, desde el borde de la cama donde reposaba la menuda figura a la vez que acariciaba sus rizos y sus mejillas. De no ser por el medallón que siempre llevaba en el cuello, no estaría viva ahora…y si ella no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, él no estaría tampoco vivo. Tan pronto Naraku tiró del gatillo, Inuyasha por inercia cerró los ojos esperando dócilmente el impacto; pero para cuando su esposa intervino en el trayecto, la bala había penetrado en su corazón…supuestamente.

**-Ahora te entiendo…amigo**- dijo Inuyasha, para detallar el hueco que ahora lucía el medallón y que gracias a éste, había reducido la velocidad de la bala penetrando no más de tres centímetros en la piel de su esposa, cuya inconciencia se debía al cansancio de doce horas de tortura, más no por el impacto. No obstante, ella aún tendría una larga recuperación y él estaría allí para su servicio.

* * *

Para aquellos que se preguntaron por el destino de Onigumo, Naraku y sus secuaces, ellos fueron aprisionados en una cárcel en Japón de alta vigilancia a lo lejano de una isla. Naraku no soportó el encierro y duró no más de dos semanas en su celda…pues optó por ahorcarse. Los guardias lo encontraron después de tres días de muerto, al ver que él no ponía su plato de comida en la entrada de la puerta.

Dos meses después, la justicia japonesa declaró pena de muerte a Onigumo y sus hombres, al ser acusados de asesinato, hurto, traición y amenaza contra la nación. La ejecución no se realizó hasta después de torturarlos por cuarenta y dos horas y hacerles confesar sus delitos.

* * *

La joven de cabello rizado se movía por primera vez, después de tres días de inactividad motora. Una cálida mano acarició el fino rostro, despertándola del sueño. Los azulejos se enfocaron en la mirada dorada para sonreírle con el alma… **-hola**- fué el único susurro que emitió al apuesto interlocutor.

Una lagrima escurridiza, rodó sin permiso por la mejilla varonil y acercando sus labios besó la frente… **-¿Dormiste bien cielo?-  
**

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, para luego extender sus deditos y limpiar las lágrimas rebeldes del joven… **-conocí a alguien especial.-  
**

**-¿Te dejo dormir tres días y ya tienes a otro pretendiente?-** Preguntó con humor y supuesto reclamo.

**-Quería irme con él, pero me regresó. Dijo que aún no era mi tiempo.-  
**

**-Sí, de eso me enteré. Y te digo que va a ser difícil competir con él…y también perseguirte en el más allá.-  
**

**-¿Y por qué querías perseguirme hacia el más allá?-** Preguntó divertida.

**-No tendría a quién fastidiar y hacer enojar**- Terminó diciendo el albino, para escuchar una sonora carcajada de la chica. Aquello fué lo más hermoso que sus oídos habían escuchado. No importaba cuán maltrecho estuviera el pequeño cuerpo, pues sus risotadas denotaban vida, alegría y salud.

Hoyo caminaba por los pasillos de tenue luz, llevando en sus manos unos documentos que con mucho pesar le fueron pedidos**. –Aquí están las cláusulas. ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces Inuyasha?-  
**

El albino los recibió con mucha nostalgia y regaló una sonrisa fingida **-no estoy seguro, pero sigo creyendo que es lo mejor para ella…se lo prometí-  
**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la batalla final contra Onigumo y Naraku. Gracias a las yerbas medicinales que se hallaban en riqueza en los alrededores del templo, las heridas de Mei fueron sanando con mucha satisfacción y total rapidez.

Se aproximaba las siete de la noche, cuando Inuyasha entró al recinto dónde se recuperaba su mujer, para llevarle la cena. La encontró recargada en la ventana en busca de estrellas.

**-¿Qué haces ahí? Empieza a hacer frío. Será mejor que entres ahora.-** Reprendió amorosamente el albino, depositando la cena en la mesa de noche.

Aome usaba una pijama larga, pero no por eso menos linda, de breve escote que realzaba sus pechos joviales. Para cubrirse del frío se abrigó con una bata.

Esa noche cenaron en silencio de principio a fin. La intuición de Mei, indicaba que algo extraño pasaba con su esposo. Concentró sus ojos zafiros en él, para preguntarle visualmente mientras aguardaba paciente por una explicación.

Inuyasha no sabía cómo iniciar aquella conversación. Se vio presionado al sentir el escrutinio de los azulejos de su esposa y sin más vacilaciones, apartó los platos de la cena y en su lugar puso los documentos frente a ella.

**-¿Qué es esto?-** Se aventuró a preguntar la joven al analizar brevemente los papeles que les eran entregados.

**-Es…la anulación de nuestro matrimonio ¿Te acuerdas que lo prometí en cuánto todo terminara?-** Fué la escueta respuesta de Inuyasha.

**-¿Por qué?-** Preguntó Aome con frialdad y supuesta indiferencia, dejando los documentos en su lugar.

**-Porque…-** suspiró hondo el chico para no dejar salir las lágrimas **-porque no es justo para tí que ésta relación sea un amor por conveniencia.-  
**

**-¿Y tu abuelo? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasará si anulamos el matrimonio?-** Interrogó con seriedad la chica.

**-Soy conciente de todo esto y con gusto afronto las consecuencias si es por tu bien.-**

**-¿Por mi bien? ¡O por el tuyo!-** Reclamó enojada.

**-¿Por qué por le mío? Todo esto lo hago por tí ¿No lo entiendes?-** Levantó un poco la voz el albino.

**-¿Y Shipo?-**

-Se quedará contigo. Y si lo permites, espero visitarlo en su nueva residencia.-

**-Tus argumentos no son sólidos para una anulación de éste tamaño**- se… ¿Excuso?...si algo así…la chica.

**-El…no consumar el matrimonio es argumento sólido. También las diferencias sin posibilidades de solución.-**

**-¡Es lo más PATÉTICO que he escuchado!-** Dijo la pelinegra casi gritando y abrió bruscamente la documentación para señalar con su dedo **-¡oh! ¡Mira, si ya hasta tiene tu firma, sólo falta la mía!**- Arrastró la exclamación con rabia contenida.

**-¿Acaso no era lo que querías?-** Interrogó la voz grave, elevando un poco más el volumen **-¿No querías tu libertad? ¡Pues te la estoy otorgando! Y la única forma que yo veo, para poderte agradecer el haberme salvado, es de ésta manera: ¡Dejándote libre!-** Gritó esto último con desespero.

Aome se levantó bruscamente de su silla y se dirigió a la **ventana -¿Te…incomodo? ¿Ya…no quieres mi compañía?-** Preguntó con un dejo de voz hasta ahora desconocido por su esposo.

Inuyasha no comprendía qué significaba aquello. Pues desde su punto de vista, consideró que Aome no le veía más que como a un buen amigo en quien confiar. Que tal vez aquella inexplicable actitud de la chica, se debía a que ella estaba acostumbrada a él, más no porque fuera correspondido como anhelaba.

Se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros para susurrarle… **-no puedo ni quiero atarte a mí por un ridículo acuerdo. Te amo demasiado como para condenarte a mi lado por el resto de tu vida…es por eso que te otorgo la libertad. Así podrás realizar una vida con Shipo lejos de aquí y del apellido Taisho.**- Al terminar de decir esto, besó con ternura la cabeza de la chica quien aún se encontraba de espaldas. Fué a retirarse pero la voz femenina le detuvo…

**-Sólo... encuentro mi libertad siendo tu esposa**- dijo en sollozo girando para verle.

Inuyasha creyó que estaba alucinando. Al encontrarse con la sincera mirada de su esposa, vió dos gotas cristalinas que rodaron con libertad por la suave mejilla. Se fué acercando a la delicada figura, pero ella se adelantó acortando la distancia en cuánto se lanzó a sus brazos…y por primera vez, en diez años, Aome se permitió llorar. Desahogó todas las lágrimas que había reprimido en el trayecto de su vida hasta ahora.

Inuyasha abrazó y acunó a su mujer quien no dejaba de llorar con ganas, tristeza, desespero…aflicción. Ella ocultó su rostro en el cuello masculino. El albino se limitaba a consolarla y acariciar su cabello. Sonrió para él, por su buena suerte, por el momento tan pedido. Ahora estaba allí, tan indefensa y ávida de refugio que gustosamente él ofrecía en su pecho.

Se quedaron así por una hora. Ya había vaciado todas las lágrimas prisioneras en su interior. Ahora se sentía liviana, ya no tendría que cargar el peso de su mundo, de su pasado, y ahora se sentía con la seguridad de ver a su esposo fijamente y decirle…

**-¡No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente! O mejor dicho ¡Nunca te desharás de mí!-** Afirmó seria y convencida de sus palabras, para continuar diciendo… **-mi corazón es terco, y se empecina en amarte-** Evocó las dulces palabras que él una vez empleó para declarársele. Se quitó el medallón de su difunto padre y lo depositó en el cuello blanco de su esposo… **-Eres mío, y no pienso dejarte libre en esta vida, porque tienes una deuda que pagar ¡a mi lado!… no es necesario que me regreses el alma…puedes quedártela, porque tanto ella como mi corazón, se resisten volver a mí vacíos...te amo.-** Finalizó con una hermosa sonrisa entre lágrimas.

Inuyasha aún no se recuperaba de la estupefacción de tremenda confesión, que resultó ser agua en el desierto. No pudo emitir sonido alguno porque por inercia, se pegó a los labios de su mujer quien correspondió con hambriento y deseoso frenesí.

Ansioso, despojó con poca delicadeza la bata que le cubría, haciendo que ella diera un respingo y empezara a tartamudear con sonrojo y timidez **- yo…yo…no…esta…es la primera vez que desvisto a un hombre-** confesó apenada.

**-¡Perdón amor, perdón!-** Se disculpó Inuyasha al olvidar el "pequeño" detalle sobre la virginidad de su mujer y se reprochó mentalmente por ser tan impulsivo e impaciente.

**-Pero…no es para que te detengas, sólo te estaba avisando**- reclamó medio excitada la pelinegra para sorpresa y satisfacción de su esposo, e inmediatamente se encaminaron a la cama sin despegarse.

Ya tumbados en el lecho, Inuyasha observó con detenimiento el cuello de la chica, al igual que sus muñecas, que lucía un poco rosado debido a la tortura a la que fué sometida. Besó con delicadeza y entre lágrimas esas áreas específicas de su cuerpo. La ansiosa mano desabotonó el escote del pecho femenino, para poder apreciar la pequeña cicatriz que ahora lucía su corazón.

Aome empezó a sentirse incómoda ante el escrutinio de su esposo en las áreas de su cuerpo lastimada, pero entonces los labios masculinos la atraparon en un profundo beso para empezar a descubrir y recorrer otras partes de su figura.

Los dedos femeninos tímidamente empezaron a sustraer la camisa del torso musculoso. Inuyasha, al ver la inseguridad y el sonrojo de su mujer, cooperó gentilmente en desvestirse para ella. Permitió que los azulejos y manos le recorrieran sin pudor alguno…pues para él, era todo un placer ser motivo de sus deseos.

Aome se despojó de toda duda y se aventuró a pasear tanto con la mirada como con sus manos, la nívea piel de su adonis personal. Se excitó sobremanera al sentirlo encima suyo, con actitud posesiva y protectora tan característico de él, e hizo algo realmente atrevido como para ser su primera noche: Terminó de desabotonar su pijama y lucir la desnuda epidermis a su merced. Inuyasha sonrió ante la inocente provocación y no se hizo esperar, para embestirla de besos y otras caricias que ni siquiera él mismo había experimentado en su pasado.

………///////……………….

La mañana llegó y con ella, el dulce despertar del par de ambarinos que admiraban fielmente la espada desnuda de la joven que a su lado reposaba. Se acercó perezosamente a la blanca piel de su adoración, para formar un camino de besos que llegaban hasta el cuello.

La chica con pesadez y sonrisa, abrió los ojos al sentir el cosquilleo de unos labios traviesos paseándose deliberadamente por la espalda.

**-mmmjjjjmmm…éjame…mmm…ormir…**- fueron las medias palabras que pronunció la voz femenina aún sin despertar del todo.

**-Si yo no puedo dormir…. ¡Tú tampoco podrás…todo esto es tu culpa!-** Dijo con burla el albino, evocando las palabras que ella una vez pronunció. Después recargó todo el peso de su cuerpo varonil sobre la menuda figura, haciendo que ésta reaccionara y se defendiera con almohadas como armas.

**-¡Ayyyy!....pero qué pesado... ¡Ya déjame!-** Golpeaba con la almohada a su esposo, mientras que con su mano desocupada, se medio cubría con la sábana.

**-¡Buajajajja…tú lo pediste pequeña!**- Se abalanzó el albino contra ella, respondiendo al ataque con almohadón a la vez que halaba las cobijas para desnudarle.

Y así, con una sola sábana, cubrían su desnudez, respondían ataques y se defendían de ellos. De los almohadones se pasaron a las cosquillas, de las cosquillas a las caricias, de las caricias a los besos, de los besos al éxta… ¿?$#¡!

**-Chicos unos monjes quieren… ¿uh?... ¿?...ops…jejejejej… ¿Interrumpo algo?-** Arruinó el distraído de Miroku el privado momento, sudando frío al ser el causante de la mirada asesina de su amigo. Pues no era para menos, los había encontrado en plena faena; Inuyasha encima de su mujer y ésta enrollándolo con sus piernas en la cintura … ¡ Y Sólo les cubrían una sábana en las caderas!

* * *

Seshomaru y Hoyo se encontraban tomando el té a la vez que leían unos documentos… -¿Crees que ya hayan anulado el matrimonio?- Preguntó el abogado al Taisho mayor.

-No estoy seguro. Es la primera vez que veo a mi hermano como un idiota. Un idiota enamorado.- Respondió Seshomaru leyendo unos papeles.

La algarabía de dos voces llamó la atención de los presentes y demás monjes…

-¡No exageres Inuyasha que no es para tanto!- Gritó Miroku temiendo por su vida, pasando por en medio de los mojes y por el frente de Seshomaru y Hoyo quienes se preguntaban a qué se debía el agite del joven Leniza, pero sus interrogantes cesaron cuando escucharon un segundo grito…

-¡Cállate pervertido! Como siempre, metiéndose en los asuntos que no le corresponden- Vociferaba Inuyasha, corriendo detrás de Miroku con una larga sábana medio anudada alrededor de su cadera.

-¡SESHOMARU…HOYO!- Gritó por ayuda Miroku al ver de reojo a sus compañeros estáticos bebiendo té, para luego terminar lamentando con la respiración entre cortada y sin dejar de correr… - ¡OH! … Y ahora… ¿Quién podrá defenderme?-

-¡Ni modo que el Chapulín Colorado idiota!... ¡Eres más metido que un mosco en leche!... ¿Y te haces llamar mi amigo?...- Vociferó Inuyasha pisándole los talones.

-No… sabía que… estaban… ¡EN PLENA RECONCILIACIÓN! - Y se perdieron de vista el par de alborotados dejando escuchar un eco de improperios por parte del Taisho menor, dedicado única y exclusivamente a su ex – mejor amigo.

Seshomaru y Hoyo terminaron de contemplar la cómica escena para volver a sus quehaceres… -eso responde la pregunta- dijeron al unísono tomando el té como si nada.

Seis personas se encaminaban por un laberinto subterráneo oculto para el mundo exterior…

-Sigo sin entender por qué quiere que lo acompañemos- La primera queja se escuchó por parte de Miroku para con el monje anciano, quien resultó ser el guía de la expedición.

-Ya te lo dije. La única sobreviviente de la sociedad secreta debe reclamar lo que le pertenece.- Contestó con paciencia el monje.

-¿Y no es más fácil que me lo dijera?- Preguntó Aome con queja, fastidio y sudor.

-En vez de hacernos pasar por esto- se quejó Seshomaru al pisar un fango de estiércol de murciélagos.

-Es tenebroso- concluyó Hoyo con temor al verse rodeado de tanta oscuridad.

-Bahj…se comportan como niñas mimadas- se burló Inuyasha de todos, pero calló inmediatamente cuando recibió coscorrones, palmadas, pisotón y un pellizco en su nalga. Para aclarar, esto último lo hizo su mujer….los demás sólo lo golpearon.

-¡Llegamos!- Afirmó el monje al detenerse detrás de una enorme roda de arabescos que se suponía fuera una puerta. El anciano le pidió a Aome que se acercara, para indicarle una pequeña abertura con una imagen idéntica a la de su medallón que ahora lucía Inuyasha en el cuello.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el medallón en esto?- Interrogó la joven, a la vez que Inuyasha depositaba la joya de oro blanco en las manos envejecidas.

El monje se aclaró la garganta y recibió el medallón…

-Hace mucho tiempo, la sociedad secreta hizo una alianza de paz con Japón. Ellos cuidaban del rubí, más conocido como la perla de Shikón, mientras nosotros cuidábamos de su herencia. Al morir todos los integrantes, la fortuna pasa automáticamente a la única sobreviviente. Éste medallón, correspondía al líder de la sociedad y también, es prueba suficiente de que Aome es digna de adquirirla y compartirla con quienes ella desee…- Terminó el monje el relato, para poner el medallón en la abertura. Un breve temblor surgió tras el movimiento de la enorme compuerta, para luego dejar a la vista un cuarto totalmente oscuro.

-La herencia es…¿un cuarto oscuro?- Preguntó con incredulidad Miroku.

El monje carcajeó ante el escepticismo del joven… -No es un cuarto…es lo que hay dentro del cuarto… ¿Han escuchado del tesoro perdido del rey Salomón?- Finalizó el anciano, depositando la antorcha en el antiguo candelabro, desatando un largo camino de llamas para alumbrar el recinto.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la visión, que en realidad tenía más cara de alucinación que de credibilidad. El monje al ver la muda respuesta de los presentes que aún no se recuperaban de la estupefacción, prosiguió con el relato…

-El tesoro del rey Salomón no era simple leyenda. Por siglos y siglos, lo hemos ocultado de la codicia del mundo junto con la perla. Pero tras el nacimiento de la sociedad secreta, hicimos un pacto de paz que se prolonga de generación en generación. Llevamos cuidando de ésta fortuna un poco más de cuatrocientos años…y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, reiniciamos nuestros cuidados al tener enfrente a la hija del difunto líder Higurashi. Los asesinos sólo tenían conocimiento de la perla…más nunca supieron la otra parte del tesoro.-

El supuesto cuarto, no era más que una interminable cueva rebosando de oro, plata, esmeraldas, zafiros, diamantes…y otros elementos de incalculable valor.

-No entiendo…si ustedes cuidaban del tesoro… ¿Por qué no simplemente se apoderaban de él?- Interrogó Aome por primera vez en mucho rato.

-Porque consideramos que es innecesario apegarnos de las cosas terrenales. Algún día tendremos que morir y nada podremos llevar con nosotros. Los monjes nos preparamos para una vida espiritual. Más bien dejamos que los de noble corazón dé buen uso a ésta fortuna.-

-No la quiero. Suficiente tuve con la perla. No quiero que otra guerra se desate por esto.- Dijo Aome con determinación. Inuyasha respaldó la decisión de su esposa muy al pesar de Miroku y su hermano, quien de un momento a otro se volvió el más amable y cariñoso del mundo…

-Aome… ¿Sabías que eres mi cuñada favorita?- Abrazó Seshomaru a su hermano y a su esposa.

-Soy… la única que tienes- Respondió con mueca dubitativa la pelinegra.

-La codicia le queda mejor a Miroku- reprendió Inuyasha en un intento de zafarse del abrazo oso de su hermano, hasta que escuchó una eufórica petición…

-¡YO ME LA QUEDO!...si ellos no la quieren me la quedo yo- exclamó con emoción y lágrima Miroku.

-¡UN MOMENTO!...yo tengo más derecho, pues se trata de la esposa de ¡mi! Hermano- reclamó Seshomaru, haciendo énfasis en el peso de la palabra, dando a entender que la relación consanguínea pesaba más que una vieja amistad.

-Soy un viejo amigo de la familia… también tengo mis derechos…- reclamó por primera vez hoyo.

En los siguientes minutos, sólo se escuchaban tres voces debatiendo sobre quién tenía más derecho a la fortuna. Y como no llegaron a un acuerdo diplomático con peso en la argumentación, optaron por la "sabia" decisión de piedra, papel o tijeras…después al tín Marín de don pingué…y por último a competencia de pulso.

-¡Qué ilusos!- Bufó con fastidio Inuyasha abrazando a su mujer presenciando el debate sin argumentos.

Después de una breve pausa, preguntó el monje… -Hablando de tesoros… ¿Dónde está la perla?-

Los pasos por inercia recorrieron el ahora tranquilo sendero a su antigua morada. Su nariz recordó por primera vez el olor de la vegetación al rocío. Nada había cambiado en el verde paisaje en todo este tiempo, excepto por las gruesas enredaderas que se aferraban a una edificación en ruinas que en un pasado ella llamó hogar.

El verde deleite del paisaje, no fue consuelo suficiente para su nostalgia, que revivió la alucinación de su familiar corriendo y paseando por los alrededores… -he vuelto- se escuchó el quebranto de su voz.

La menuda figura se internó en un corredor de enredaderas no muy lejos de la mansión en ruinas. Sus manos palparon una vieja madera, para luego romperla e internarse en el cuarto de media luz. Allí, después de seis escalones, se encontró con la perfecta imitación del pozo de un templo en Japón.

-¿Aome? ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó una voz familiar a su espalda, encontrándola en la tarea de adentrarse al pozo.

-Ya veras.- Fué la única respuesta que dio, para palpar entre las rocas hasta escuchar un sordo sonido. Una piedra falsa dio a conocer una pequeña caja de extraña decoración, y que ahora estaba en manos de la única sobreviviente de su familia.

-¡Mira!- Exclamó Aome a su esposo, a la vez que destapó el pequeño cofre, dando a conocer una extraña joya de hermoso resplandor.

-¿Ésta es la Shikón? ¿Tu padre la escondió aquí en Australia? ¿Por qué?-

-Él tenía un presentimiento. Mandó a traer la perla desde Japón y me contó la historia, aunque yo no tenía la edad para que supiera de su existencia. Antes del atentado me dio un consejo…-

-¿Cuál consejo?- Preguntó curioso Inuyasha al tomar la perla en sus manos y mirarla con detenimiento.

-Abandona la pesadez de tus pies y aligera tus pasos que los tiempos malos se acercan.-

-Pero ya acabaron los tiempos malos…ahora solo somos Shipo, tu y yo.- El albino besó con ternura a su mujer… -¿Qué vas a hacer con la perla?-

-La daré a los monjes. No quiero arriesgar a nuestro hogar por ella.- Determinó la joven al abrazar a su esposo.

-Creo que eso no será posible.- Dijo un dulce anciano, reapareciendo detrás de ellos, junto a Seshomaru, Hoyo y Miroku.

-¿A qué se refieren?- Preguntó confuso el albino menor.

-Si entregan la perla, la alianza de paz de Europa llega a su fín.- Respondió Miroku.

-Ahora somos la nueva familia que comparte y guarda el secreto- aportó Seshomaru con sincera sonrisa.

-Todos estamos metidos en esto. Y nadie saldrá de este círculo de fraternidad a menos que quiera.- Finalizó Hoyo.

-Aome, el secreto ya no es sólo tuyo…ni tampoco la carga….- aconsejó el anciano con amplia sonrisa de paz…

………/////////……………

…Su viaje al país de los recuerdos terminó, cuando unos brazos delgados le envolvieron por la espalda la cintura, acompañado del olor a lavanda… -Ya es hora de volver. Los invitados empiezan a llegar.- Susurró una hermosa voz en el oído del hombre.

-Keny no ha terminado de perseguir a la mariposa del día- respondió abrazando y besando los brazos que le envolvían.

-Heredó tu cabello y tu terquedad- dijo la mujer con sonrisa al mirar amorosamente al pequeño.

-Heredó tus ojos e hiperactividad.- retribuyó con burla el albino.

-¿Vamos? Me preocupa que el abuelo, Kagura y Seshomaru empiecen a malcriar a Jasmín…y ni hablar de Shipo y Lin.- Terminó de decir la joven, para tomar de la mano a su esposo.

-Me hubiera gustado tenerte a mi lado por más tiempo…mamá. Así conocerías a Aome y a mis pequeños.- Expresó mentalmente el ambarino entre nostalgia y alegría, después de tomar en sus brazos a Keny y dirigirse a casa.

…………/////……

En la mansión Taisho, los invitados estaban tomando puesto a la vez que iban llegando. El abuelo tenía en sus brazos a su bisnieta Jasmín de seis meses…pues estuvo debatiendo con Seshomaru su derecho a cargarla. Keny se encontraba jugando con su hermano mayor Shipo, su prima Lin y su amigo del alma Kohaku.

Kaede y sus nietos, después del incendio de su residencia, no sólo encontraron refugio en el seno de la familia Taisho en Bruselas, sino también estabilidad económica y sincera amistad…y para su nieta mayor, se ganó la lotería de un pretendiente mañoso, quien ya no sale de los alrededores de la mansión Taisho, a menos que Inuyasha lo saque a patadas.

-Niños por favor, lávense las manos para comer.- Decía Inuyasha con su delantal puesto, atendiendo a Seshomaru y Kágura, mientras Aome servía los platos.

-Eso es trabajo para los sirvientes…un caballero no debería usar delantal ni mucho menos servir la cena de sus invitados.- Se burlaba Aome imitando la voz de su esposo quien lucía gracioso en el cuadro de mesero.

-No soy menos hombre por querer servir a mis invitados. Al igual…le dimos el día libre a los empleados… ¿Recuerdas que querías atenderlos a todos?...pues aguántate…- se defendió Inuyasha, con cuchillo y cucharona en mano.

-Si ya sé que fué mi idea…sólo te molestaba.- Reía Aome a la vez que servía los platos de los recién casados: Ayame y Kouga Altonen.

-Sigo pensando que te veías mejor con el traje rosadito de árabe…- chanceaba Kouga.

-Y tú con un morado en el ojo si no te callas ahora- fingió amenaza el albino.

-Sango querida que linda luces hoy…- se acercó a la aludida quien se encontraba cerca de los niños para llevarlos a comer.

Los presentes, al notar la cercanía del joven Miroku a Sango, iniciaron a una voz la cuenta regresiva… -cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…-

****SPLASH****

-¡QUÉ PERVERTIDO!- Cacheteó y gritó indignada Sango, al sentir una mano indiscreta escurriéndose por donde la espalda termina su nombre.

-Nunca aprenderá/ no lo puedo creer/ ¿Así pretende conquistarla?/es un pervertido/ es una pérdida de tiempo/…- fueron los consoladores comentarios de los invitados en señal de desaprobación.

Así continuó la amena reunión de la nueva sociedad secreta, integrada por las familias: Hoyo, Altonen, Taisho y Leniza. También estaba Kaede con sus nietos. Todos compartiendo un hermoso día, una deliciosa cena, un mismo sentir, una fraternidad, un secreto…y una inmensa herencia, más conocida como el tesoro perdido del rey Salomón.

* * *

¿Aún no adivinan quién es su humilde narrador? Todo este tiempo les estuve hablando en tercera persona. Pues no quería incomodarlos con mis confesiones. Me veía en la urgente necesidad de compartirles la historia de un amor por conveniencia, pero que al final resultó siendo amor sincero.

En un pasado creía tener el destino en mis manos. Creía conquistar al mundo abrazándolo y amarlo con ambición. Me creí invencible y le escupí al cielo queriendo retar al Creador pero…el peso de la baba regresó a mí y me golpeó en la cara sin compasión. Allí comprendí que yo no era más que hierba seca que el fuego consumía…polvo que va y no vuelve. El Todopoderoso obra de maneras que no podemos entender ¿Quién diría que en un loco contrato matrimonial me fuera a enamorar por primera y única vez?

No los entretengo más querido lector. Supongo que tienen cosas más importantes por hacer que prestarme atención. Sólo espero poder compartir con ustedes otro viaje imaginario de aventuras y humor, dramas y romances. Ahora los dejo…pues hoy es noche de truenos aquí en Bruselas y aquello significa tener a mis tres chiquillos enredados entre las sábanas matrimoniales con mi mujer y conmigo adentro.

Les estoy eternamente agradecido por su tiempo. Viviré en ustedes cada vez que me lean y moriré cuando me olviden. No espero que sus corazones se anclen en mi verdad, pero sí espero formar parte de su estima y ser grato motivo de sus sonrisas.

Atentamente,

**_INUYASHA TAISHO_**

**.**

**FIN...**


End file.
